The Green-Eyed Quartz Ver 2
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to Roses and Thorns. Rewrite. Back at Hogwarts, Nasrin and Harry are pulled into a new mystery when the Chamber of Unown opens and unleashes the Beast of Slytherin. Can they find the Heir before it's too late? Harry Potter/Steven Universe/Pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Bare toes curled into soft grass as Nasrin slid under the broad-leafed underbrush, dark eyes scanning the trees as she stepped around the clusters of precious stones and geodes littering her path.

Paws silent on the exposed dirt, Pongo loped ahead, ears perked forward and nose twitching as Snow circled around to check their rear, tails swaying.

Water crashed against stone in the background, like white noise, and Nasrin adjusted her path just so when Ariel tugged on an errant pink curl.

Meeko shifted in the confines of her shirt, ears peeking out the collar and twitching, and she knew.

 _They're close_.

Leaves rustled without a breeze, and Nasrin rolled sideways to avoid a spiked fist the size of a boulder, the high-pitched cry that followed mad with rage.

"Rock Wind!"

Pongo twisted his rear legs around, tossing up some heavy chunks of rock as Snow called a frigid gust, and the multi-armed, two-headed Gem Monster bellowed from a plethora of mouths as the combined attack knocked it back a few steps.

Gem glowing, Nasrin pulled out a shield as she closed the distance, Ariel leaping free with Meeko in hand.

There was a heavy BOOM, trees splintering as the Monster was tossed off it's feet by the force, and they closed in.

"Bubble Wave! Sand Shard!"

With a grunt of pain, Meeko released a surge of electricity into Ariel's bubbles as Pongo kicked up a spray of grit to mix with Snow's ice, and their opponent screeched as their muscles locked involuntarily, twitching wildly under the assault.

"Pongo!"

The Protect came up moments before Nasrin crashed down on the Gem Monster shield-first and was lost in the burst of smoke caused by a Gem's form failing.

One heartbeat, two, and she rose from the fading fog with a jagged, flawed Gem bubbled in her hands, ponytail mussed and spilling loose ringlets around slumped shoulders.

Ariel whistled a victory-song as Pongo howled in triumph, bouncing around excitedly, Snow rolling her eyes and pulling Meeko close to groom the Pichu's twitching ears.

Nasrin could not help smiling.

 _Mission accomplished_.

Garnet was the one to agree that Nasrin was ready to start hunting down corrupted Gems, despite Pearl's instinctive, flailing panic.

"She's too young! Even Steven was fourteen when he started!"

"Steven did not face Voldemort. She's ready."

Hopping over a moss-covered fissure, Nasrin grabbed an arch studded with precious stones one-handed and swung to solid ground, Meeko a warm weight over her heart as Ariel swayed easily with the motion from one shoulder.

Studying the bubbled Gem floating in her hands, the pink-haired girl ran a finger around the strange, jagged veins that warped the two-pronged surface like burn scars.

 _Corruption is not a crack in the Gem, but a tear in the mind_.

Shaking the thought away, Nasrin looked back at the Watermelon Village with a smile, Pongo walking backwards to bark a goodbye to the Watermelon People and their assortment of Lileep, Cardily, Anorith and Armaldo.

Apparently, there had been a time when the living watermelons had been decidedly unfriendly to anyone or anything besides the Rose Quartz Gem, but that was hard to believe now.

With Snow and Pongo trotting on her heels, the half-Gem stepped up onto the warp pad, taking a deep breath.

 _Home_.

The circular slab of crystal lit up, and they were gone in a bell-like WHOOSH, flying through the blue light of the warp-stream until the Crystal Temple rematerialized around them.

"You're back!" Pearl gushed, rushing over from where she was refolding laundry to yank Nasrin into a hug. "I'm so glad!"

"Great job playing it cool." Amethyst drawled from the couch, tossing a cheese-puff so Tauros could catch it in his mouth.

Krookodile rolled his eyes, shoving up his Black Glasses with one claw, and Garnet gently peeled Pearl off with one hand, unfazed.

"Ready?"

Nasrin grinned, her Gem glowing with warmth, as Ariel trilled in excitement.

"Ready!"

A smile turned the corner of Garnet's mouth, and Xatu spread a long-feathered wing to gather Snow and Pongo close, gaze unfocused in the middle-distance.

"Hold on."

Nasrin figured that long-distance teleportation was like how Dorothy must have felt trapped in that hurricane to Oz, disoriented and a touch nauseous from the rapid spinning.

Only years of experience with the warp pad kept her from being sick or falling over once they landed, and Snow shook out her fur as Pongo stumbled into their trainer's ankle, dizzy.

Steadying him, Nasrin followed in Garnet's footsteps through the neat little forest they had arrived in, the short grass smelling of flowers and the widely-spaced trees like honey, watching a Caterpie slowly crawl across the underside of a branch.

Fred and George's original birthday song was interrupted by an ecstatic howl, and Harry twisted around as Eevee burst from his Ball to tackle a charging Pongo right off his paws, already nipping at each other as they rolled across the path.

"Harry!"

A smile lit up his face as Nasrin sprinted over, cheeks flush with excitement and Gem glowing under the tight hem of her 'Power Up My Puff' crop top.

Another flash of light, and Togepi squealed in delight as she toddled over, Meeko wiggling out of his comfortable spot in Nasrin's shirt to drop down and hug his best friend, Snow watching in amusement as they chattered away.

Not to be left out, Ludwig soon followed, and the icy Vulpix murmured a hello as he settled on her back, ears twitching back as he began to relay everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

"Happy birthday!" The half-Gem chirped, bouncing up to press a kiss to his cheek before pulling Ron into a one-armed hug. "Hi, Ron."

Garnet approached at a more measured pace, tipping her head in greeting to Remus, as Nasrin offered the Weasley Twins and their Raticate a smile.

"Hey, Fred. Hey, George."

"What, no hug?" Fred whined, pouting.

"I'm sensing favoritism here, brother."

"As do I, brother."

Ariel huffed a laugh at their teasing as Nasrin rolled her eyes, facing Remus and his Zorua with barely-repressed giggles.

"Hello, Remus. Hello, Moony. This is Garnet."

The Fusion nodded as the four boys leaned back to look _up_ at her face, Krookodile snickering at their gob smacked expressions.

"Garnet, these are my friends Harry and Ron, and my teammates Fred and George, and Harry's guardian, Remus Lupin."

"Yo."

Harry nodded back, scooping up Meeko and Togepi as the Weasley Twins led their group past the old wooden sign that acted as Tor Town's boundary line.

"Your Raticate are pretty well-trained." Harry noted, watching as the Weasley Twin's Mouse Pokemon scurried about.

George nodded, clapping a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't blame Ronny here for Scabbers. He just got the bad draw, that's all. I doubt even dad could get that one to behave."

"Harry was telling me about that." Remus noted, looking to Ron. "I would have thought your father would have given you a Rattata. That's what he started with, and his father before him."

"I was supposed to get a Rattata, but at the last minute, dad got a surprise order from Kalos for a dozen, so any that could have been mine got shipped off." He explained, letting out a gusty sigh. "He couldn't give me one of the breeding pairs of Raticate, so I got stuck with Scabbers."

"He doesn't breed?" Garnet voiced as the path curved, the faint calls of street vendors up ahead.

"Dad got him a couple years ago real cheap. He was one of the last Pokemon to be sold by the Ministry. Scabbers likes to just lie around and doesn't interact with any of the other couples." The youngest Weasley boy answered, patting the Raticate's Poke Ball. "It's okay, though. He can stay in there as long as he wants now that I have Cubchoo! And maybe this year, I'll catch an Emolga!"

"Must you copy us, little brother?" Fred wondered. "We're the ones with the Electric mice, not you. Why not a nice Spearow?"

"No way! Emolga is the coolest, and I'm so catching one this year! It has lightning attacks and can fly!"

Meeko chittered huffily, clearly of the opinion _he_ was the coolest Electric-type, and Togepi pat his head with a giggle.

Tor Town looked as if it was straight out of a storybook, all weather-beaten wood and brick, with every shop proclaiming they had been open fifty, seventy, over a hundred years being run by the same family.

Even the shopkeepers and vendors wore old styles, vests and bowties and long dresses, to keep up the illusion even with the computer banks and modern Pokemon Center.

A Ponyta trotted by, pulling a wagon full of tourists, and Ariel leaned over Harry's shoulder to catch sight of a couple riding past on a tandem bicycle as Pongo led Eevee in a chase around an impassive Xatu.

"Tor Town wasn't always this busy." Remus commented, gesturing to the many businessmen and tourists going up and down the brick-lined street. "It lies right on the coast of Avalon, and the Guinevere River splits a mile north of here and circles the town. That lets trainers from the north and those coming from other regions on cruise ships to stop here instead of taking the more pricey trains in Galahad. In the old days, you'd get that traffic, but they mostly passed through. About sixty years ago, though, there was this fad that rolled through Avalon where adult trainers would go back through all the cities and towns they had traveled to get their Gym Badges. Now, it wasn't all that uncommon to go to Galahad City or Percival, but Tor Town didn't get a lot of repeat foot traffic, and when these adults came back and remembered the first city that started their journey…Suddenly an industry popped up."

"Tell that to some of the Gym Leaders, though!" Ron huffed. "They still look down on us and call us backwater! We have our own Gauntlet team, for Merlin's sake."

Snow turned her head in a glare, offended on his behalf, and Nasrin opened her mouth to demand names, a whole list of names to track down-

And then they were in front of the Tor Town Gym, stunning the words in her throat.

"Ain't she amazing?" Ron voiced, obviously proud.

The building was a teetering tower, a patchwork of discordant levels from each era that never sat quite on top of each other, sticking out every which way and reminding Nasrin of the unstable towers she had seen Squeakers make with blocks.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe." Remus assured them, low enough so the Weasley's would not hear as Garnet tilted her head back to take the whole Gym in quietly. "I had a panic attack the first moment I saw it. The Gym, thank Merlin, is in the basement, but Arthur invited us to the very top to meet the family."

"Not liking this birthday surprise anymore, Remus." Harry gulped, reaching out blindly for Nasrin's hand in support.

"The building looks like that because there's a hollow concrete support running right through the middle of it." Remus explained, laughing. "It's based on Sprout Tower over in Johto, and that thing has been standing for years."

Garnet nodded, agreeing with the point, but Ludwig still muttered uncertainly into Snow's fur as the front door slid open.

"Hello, Remus!" Arthur called as he bustled out to greet them, shaking hands with the Gym Evaluator. "I'm glad this isn't an official visit!"

"Have something I shouldn't see in there, Arthur?" Remus joked, the older man flushing red.

"Oh! Oh, no, no, no! I merely meant-"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Arthur, no need to worry."

Calming a touch, Arthur offered a hand to shake, smiling.

"Hello, Harry, Nasrin. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mister Weasley." Harry responded, accepting.

"I'm happy to see you again, Garnet. It's been a long time."

"So, it has." She acknowledged. "You haven't changed a bit."

Arthur beamed at that and gestured for the group to follow him into the Gym, a skip in his step.

"Come on, come on, no need to stand out there in this heat! Normally we get a nice stiff sea breeze coming out of the south, but today it's been just stifling."

The Weasley Twins chuckled, puffing out their cheeks in mimicry of the real problem, and Nasrin shook her head in amusement as they entered the sparse lobby.

Two ornate pillars flanked the doors, each topped with a carved Poke Ball, and a receptionist's desk sat directly across from them with a display board listing different times and floor numbers, where Molly was organizing papers.

Rows of chairs sat on either side, with LCD screens that were either off or glowing in red, green or blue over their occupant, which seemed to range from doctors in full scrubs to businessman to Pokemon costumers to regular trainers.

"Pst! Kid!"

Harry and Nasrin turned at the unexpected whisper, finding a dark-haired man leaning against one of the pillars.

"You want to be a champ? Of course, you do! I can let you know-"

"They're with us, Franky."

"Oh…Okay, Mister Weasley."

"An advisor." Remus explained at their nonplussed looks, chuckling. "Groupies, really. They like to hang around Gyms and help out trainers."

"Harry! Nasrin!" Molly voiced, waving them over enthusiastically. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

She hurried around to drag both into a hug, careful of their baby Pokemon, and Remus wisely avoided a possible spine-cracking by ducking around and giving a one-armed embrace instead.

"Look at you, you've grown so much since last year." Molly gushed, pausing. "Still a bit on the skinny side."

"Mum, you think _everyone's_ a bit on the skinny side." Fred reminded her, earning a look before Molly's attention turned to Nasrin.

"And you've been a godsend, looking after my boys."

"You're family, Missus Weasley." She assured, smiling warmly as Ariel trilled in agreement. "We look after each other."

The Weasley matriarch beamed, yanking the girl into her usual bone-crushing hug before remembering herself.

"So, I suppose you're wondering about this?" She asked them as Arthur headed for a nearby teleporter, flashing an ID card before he stepped on and was warped away. "You've probably heard that every Gym also serves a secondary function in the community. Well, you've obviously seen the unusual design of this Gym. We ourselves only use this floor, the basement, the top floor, and the breeding paddock out back. The other floors we rent out to companies, people looking to put on parties, the town council even uses the fourth floor to hold their monthly meetings!"

Molly smiled as she brought them around the desk, typing while Pongo and Eevee hopped up to see better.

"This here shows what's going on each day and on which floor. Now, since we had the lobby installed, Arthur had the brilliant idea to use it as part of his puzzle. You see those LCD screens? The black ones mean that whoever is sitting under them is here to use one of the other floors. The lit-up ones have our junior trainers and assistant Gym Leaders under them."

Harry's brow furrowed as he nodded, and Nasrin glanced around again at the eclectic group of trainers as Molly grabbed a slip of paper from the miniprinter on her desk.

"When a trainer comes in, we give them a riddle, the difficulty of which depends on how many Badges they have. Since you have none, why don't you try your hand at a simple one?"

Harry accepted the paper, and both read the riddle quietly.

I am the color of Fire's Bane. No matter what, I am never the opposite of wrong. I like fruit, despite what some say.

Glancing over the purposely-ignorant trainers, Harry shared a look with Nasrin before approaching the trainer dressed in blue scrubs.

"Water-types beat Fire-types, and water is represented by the color blue. The opposite of wrong is right, so the trainer is on the left, and an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

With a nod, the 'doctor' handed over an ID card, and the pinkette smiled at their success as Ron let out a whoop.

"Great job, mates!"

"Thanks." Harry replied, looking over the card as Meeko and Togepi reached out to see, babbling.

"So, what if we had guessed wrong?"

"You would've had to battle one of the junior Gym Leaders." Molly answered, printing out another riddle. "We have different riddles every day, and they become more vague the more Badges you have. Here's one for someone with seven Badges."

Two away from the Ice Melter.

"I don't get it." Harry admitted. "Ice Melter would mean fire…"

"Grass." Nasrin realized, remembering her lessons with Pearl. "Remember the cycle? Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, Water beats Fire. Two away is going two back, so Grass is the answer."

Krookodile grinned proudly, and even Xatu turned her head, pleased.

"But there are three trainers with green boxes." Harry noted as Snow circled his feet, Ludwig checking each one.

"Exactly." Molly agreed. "We feel that if you have seven Badges, you deserve a challenge. You have to guess which trainer is the right one, and that will only earn you another riddle card."

"Sometimes dad lets me and George sit in." Fred added, grinning. "That really confuses the challengers."

"I don't see why it would, since we look nothing alike." George voiced.

"Indeed. I'm clearly the prettier one."

"Clearly, I'm the smarter one, since you don't realize I'm the prettier of the two of us."

"Why don't you give the card a try, Harry?" Molly offered, gesturing to the teleporter Arthur had used.

Nasrin bit back a smile as he did so, stepping up and disappearing in a handful of spins, and looked up at Garnet with star-shine eyes.

"Do you think he'll like the surprise?"

As it turned out, Harry _loved_ the surprise, and everyone teleported down to watch him face Arthur in a proper one-on-one Gym battle.

"This will be an unofficial Gym battle." Percy declared, his Watchog just as stern. "The opponents will each use one Pokemon. The challenger is allowed to use one Potion during the match, but is restricted from using any other medicines, berries or items. There will be no time limit. The match will end when a Pokemon is unable to continue battling, due to fainting or command of their trainer. Any attempt to interfere-"

"Oi, get on with it!" Ron shouted, earning a snicker from the twins and pointed disinterest from Percy.

"Begin!"

"Rattata, I choose you!" Arthur shouted, throwing out a Ball that released said purple-furred Mouse Pokemon.

Nasrin sat down with Togepi and Meeko firmly in her lap, Eevee and Pongo a pile of watchful fluff on her left and Snow curled up in a ball with Ludwig on her right, eager to see how this would go.

"Ludwig, I choose you!" Harry called, and the Candle Pokemon disentangled himself to float onto the battlefield.

Togepi pouted, starting to fuss, but Nasrin rocked gently, offering a thumb for the young Pokemon to gum on as Snow climbed up to wrap herself around the babies.

"Harry thought this through well." Remus stated quietly, watching her and Harry's Pokemon mingle with interest. "Ludwig's a Ghost-type, so Arthur can't use any Normal attacks."

"Yes, it's a smart strategy." Molly agreed with a secret smile. "However, Harry isn't the first to attempt such a method, and we have ways of keeping the battle interesting."

"Rattata, use Bite!"

Ludwig cried out as the Mouse Pokemon bit down, shaking the other off as wax dribbled from a new cut on his head.

"We have lots of trainers bring in Ghost-types here, thinking that will give them an edge." Arthur pointed out over Snow's low growl. "Poor things are barely trained and half-mad out of their heads because they're dealing with a trainer that doesn't know how to care for them properly. Do you know what happens to those trainers, Harry? Nine times out of ten, they lose. They lose terribly."

The elder Weasley shook his head sadly at the memory.

"And they just look at me and wonder what they did wrong. Some of them don't do their research and forget that Normal-types are immune to Ghost moves, so the two types cancel each other out. I've seen trainers get the weirdest looks on their faces when they realize that their 'all-powerful Ghost' can't even do anything to my Rattata. For others…Well, they went out of their way to catch a Ghost-type, figuring that if it knows a Poison move or a Dark move they can beat me real easy."

Ariel leaned down to murmur in Togepi's ear, assuring, as the Spike Ball Pokemon sniffled.

"There's a reason we raise Rattata, Harry. They're able to use several different attack types. Electric, for example. I have a Raticate that would make you think he was a Pikachu in disguise. Another one I love to use against Grass-types because of its Ice Beam and Blizzard attacks. This one is the child of my Ghost Breaker Raticate. He's been taught plenty of Dark moves that can take out any spooks. Now, those attacks might not be my Rattata's strongest, but since your Litwick is a Ghost-type, you lose out on your strongest attacks, just like Rattata."

"Yes and no." Harry replied calmly, and she smiled. "Ludwig _is_ a Ghost-type, so that's why I picked him to fight your Normal-type Pokemon. But he's also a Fire-type, and that gives me a few other moves to try out! Ludwig, use Will-O-Wisp!"

With a cry, the Candle Pokemon threw Ghostly orbs of light from his flame to cover the battlefield, and Rattata, almost in a trance, approached one and ended up with a bad burn on his snout.

"Rattata, use Bite again!"

Upset at the trick, the Mouse Pokemon clamped down on Ludwig's head once more, digging in, and Snow growled.

"Now that he's close, bring him around and use Smog!"

Ripping the Mouse Pokemon off, Ludwig brought his face close and expelled a thick, poisonous cloud right into his opponent's face before dropping him.

The poor Normal-type coughed, a touch dazed from the burn and the poison, but responded to his trainer's orders when prompted.

"Harry will win shortly." Garnet stated, arms crossed as she watched the young Pokemon trade blows.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered, flabbergasted, as Rattata delivered another Bite. "My dad's Rattata nearly has Ludwig down for the count!"

This certainly seemed the case, since Ludwig was covered in cuts and growing sluggish compared to Rattata, but Nasrin shook her head.

"Rattata only knows Bite. But Ludwig-"

"Ember!"

The Candle Pokemon caught his opponent and shoved him up at his flame, doing a good chunk of damage before Rattata pulled away.

"Knows three moves that aren't Ghost. Two of them are meant to chip away at health, and the other for direct damage. It's a blow-by-blow battle, since neither seem to know any moves to help them dodge."

"So, doesn't that mean my dad will win?" The youngest male Weasley asked, brow furrowing. "I mean, Harry's my mate, too, but even he has to see this is all over. Ludwig is barely able to stand."

"You're forgetting something important." Garnet noted, Krookodile considering the clash lazily.

"And what's that?"

"Ludwig, come here!" Harry called, pulling out a Potion as his exhausted Pokemon approached. "I'm using my one Potion now."

While the cuts were still present, the Litwick's strength was returned, and he responded to Rattata's next Bite with an Ember.

"Okay, so Ludwig is healed up." Ron noted. "But my dad's Rattata is still stronger than it with those Bite attacks."

"You're forgetting what I said." Nasrin reminded him, Ariel pinning the boy with an exasperated look.

"The burn." Ginny Weasley said quietly, peeking out from behind her mother.

"Exactly." Remus agreed, smiling. "Ludwig burned Rattata, and now every time he attacks, he's weakening. Harry didn't go for a fast victory, he went the sneaky way and used Will-O-Wisp and Smog to chip away at Rattata's energy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was in Slytherin."

"Bite, Rattata!"

But the Mouse Pokemon had reached his limit, out cold before he even hit the ground, and Arthur accepted defeat gracefully, recalling his Pokemon.

"Good work, Rattata."

"Harry Potter wins." Percy declared, and Harry let out a whoop before remembering himself, approaching Arthur more calmly.

"Good battle, Mister Weasley." He said, offering a hand while flushing. "Sorry about the whoo-hoo."

"No need to be embarrassed about celebrating, Harry." Arthur assured with a laugh, accepting the handshake. "You have every right to be thrilled. If this were a real Gym battle, I'd be handing you the Standard Badge and a TM. That was a clever strategy, and it worked out in your favor. Trust me, you did well and earned the right to celebrate."

"Still, it's very good that you remembered to thank your opponent." Remus pointed out as he trailed behind Nasrin. "There are many trainers I know that forget that while we call them 'battles', these challenges are rarely about anything more than testing ourselves. Thanking an opponent is the first step towards honoring them and their Pokemon and forging a bond of friendship."

Extending a hand for Ludwig to land on, the half-Gem healed him with a kiss, much to Meeko and Togepi's delight, and Snow's relief.

"Ron, why don't you show them around? Get yourselves some lunch, too." Arthur suggested, pulling out some Poke Dollars and turning towards his wife. "It'd a special occasion, and they'll still be back in time for the big birthday supper you're cooking up. Percy and I will be busy with trainers, anyway."

Molly relented after a moment, turning on the twins with a wagging finger.

"Yes, and Fred and George, you two will be giving the Raticate their baths."

"But mum!" Fred whined.

"Don't 'but, mum' me, young man! I know it was you two that switched out the waiting room chair pads with whoopee cushions."

"I told you she'd figure it out." George grumbled, elbowing his brother.

"Remus, Garnet, why don't you, Ginny and I go upstairs and have a cup of tea? Maybe you can tell Ginny a few of her favorite stories."

Garnet nodded, turning to muss Nasrin's curls with affection.

"Be careful."

Nodding eagerly, the half-Gem rushed to join Harry and Ron back at the teleporter, Pongo and Eevee loping ahead with excited barks.

 _Honestly, what could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

Happy to serve as tour guide, Ron took them around to all his favorite spots, reminiscing on old adventures while all three enjoyed overflowing beef-and-cheddar sandwiches from a cart hidden away from tourists.

The Tor Town Tauros' Gift Shop was the only stop they made, and Harry used his birthday money to purchase items for his Pokemon, the red-and-black motif working just as well for Gryffindor.

Eevee loved his scarf, while Ludwig approved of the braided cord he was given, the ends waiting for medallions to be hung, and Togepi refused to let go of her new pom-poms, waving them around and giggling whenever Meeko batted at her face with his tiny flag.

Ariel had chosen a trick ball, while Pongo proudly displayed his new collar and Snow her neat ear-bow, and even Cubchoo got a Tor Tauros cap as a late Solstice gift to Ron.

Afterwards, the trio ended up in a clearing just out of town with a wide, shallow creek, and let their Pokemon loose to play.

Cubchoo used Powder Snow to combat the heat, Togepi and Meeko giggling as they played in the cool fluff under Snow and Ludwig's watchful eyes, while Ariel batted her new ball around in a game of Keep Away with Eevee and Pongo, giggling whenever the pair tripped over each other.

Scabbers disappeared into the trees, uninterested in socializing, and Ron admitted that the summer had done nothing to improve their relationship.

"Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes at the poor joke, and Nasrin bit back a giggle at the expression, finishing off her sandwich.

"Seriously, what's your question, Harry?"

"I don't want this to come off as rude…" He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. "But why is your sister…uh…?"

"Acting like a baby one minute and a clingy stalker the next?" Ron finished bluntly, wincing at the elbow to his ribs. "Don't worry, mate, she isn't crushing on you."

"That wasn't even my first thought, Ron."

"Liar. Ginny's interested in you, but not you-you."

"I'm not following." Nasrin admitted, brow furrowing as the ball sailed past, Pongo and Eevee stampeding after. "How can she have a crush on him, but not?"

"You know how Harry's mum is a big deal in Avalon?"

"Ron, they had Poke Dolls shaped like her in that gift shop." Harry pointed out.

"We figured that much." Nasrin finished in agreement.

"Right. Anyway, a few years back this lady, Rowl-something-or-other, realized there was a market for Lilly Potter stories and began cranking out books."

Harry gave their friend a dry look.

"You're joking."

"Wish I was, mate. The Young Lilly Evans Adventures series is all the rage with girls Ginny's age. Your da features in them, too, along with Mister Lupin and the rest of the Marauders, but they're mostly her sidekicks." Ron explained with a shrug. "Mum and dad read them to her when she was younger, and she loves them. They aren't too bad. They're mystery stories, so that's cool, but a bit too girly for me."

Nasrin turned to fix him with a disbelieving expression, Ariel, Snow and Togepi outright glaring, and he hastily backtracked.

"Nothing wrong with girly! Just not my cup of tea!"

Harry sighed, hanging his head as the implications set in.

"So, not only does your sister idolize my mother, and thus me, half of the incoming First Years are going to as well?"

"Well…Not the Slytherins."

"That does little to help my depression, Ron."

"It's not a problem." Nasrin assured, bumping his shoulder as Ariel bwarked in agreement. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we've got a nice afternoon to hang out, a big dinner to eat, and a trip to Galahad tomorrow."

"That'll be cool." Harry agreed, starting to smile. "No offense to Hagrid, but it was kinda hard to enjoy Galahad when he was rushing about."

"Well, in his defense, he _was_ trying to protect a legendary Poke Ball." Ron joked, pulling out three pre-wrapped Tor Fudge&Cream rolls from his bag and handing them out. "This is the life, ain't it mate?"

"The best." Harry agreed, smiling as Togepi and Meeko got each other in the face with snowballs. "May it never end."

"You _do_ realize you just cursed us, right mate?"

"Really, Ron?" Nasrin replied on a sigh. "No one-"

BOOM!

All three tipped their heads back to take in the clear sky overhead, Ariel's brow furrowing in confusion.

"Was that thunder?" Ron wondered, a touch nervous. "Ominous, foreboding-"

Gurgling squeaks had them turning around to find a soaked Plusle and Minun, who smiled sheepishly in the face of Ariel's glare and scampered away, still snickering under their breath.

After a beat of silence, the trio collapsed in peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!"

Harry turned with a smile as Nasrin skipped up from further up the hallway, long ringlets pulled up into pigtails and a 'Sarcasm Loading' crop top revealing the shine of her Gem.

"Hey, Nazz." Ron yawned, grumbling as she hopped up to smack a kiss against both their cheeks. "Where's Ginny?"

"She wanted to sleep in." Nasrin answered with a shrug, smiling as Eevee and Pongo did a few circuits around their feet.

"More for us." He decided, Cubchoo cradled in one arm while Snow herded Togepi and Meeko on their heels. "Mom said you were gonna make pancakes."

"Yup!" The pinkette chirped, Ariel giggling from around her neck. "Garnet said she'd get chocolate chips and strawberries and blueberries and-"

"You had me at chocolate." Harry admitted, watching Ludwig hover over the babies with his usual mother-hen fussing that Snow patiently indulged.

"Can you put all of that in there?" Ron wondered as they neared the kitchen. "Like, maybe a giant pancake?"

Nasrin and Harry shared an amused look at their friend's nigh-legendary appetite as they rounded into the dining room-

And Harry pulled up short at a new face sitting in the dining room, nursing a steaming mug.

The woman was older, but in that vague way where he could not tell if she was Remus' age or older, with soft emerald-colored waves down past her shoulders and dark eyes that crinkled with laugh lines when she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Mom?" Nasrin gasped, a grin breaking across her face. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Cammi replied, gesturing with her coffee to where Garnet was in the kitchen, still unloading ingredients for pancakes. "I know we were going to wait until dinner, sweetheart, but I wanted to give you your present before your trip to Diagon Alley."

Harry blinked, his mind catching like a loose gear, so it was Ron that spoke up, startled.

"Present?"

Nasrin winced as Cammi just blinked back, realization dawning.

"…Oh."

"It's your birthday?!" The Weasley blurted as he connected the dots. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have done something!"

"Exactly!" Nasrin cut in heatedly. "I just…"

She paused, taking a deep breath, and turned to face Harry.

"I've had eleven amazing birthdays. I've spent them with every member of my family, played every game I wanted, and got more presents than I needed. I even convinced Lapis to make an ice rink one year, just to know what skating was like."

Dark eyes shimmered, not with stars but with tears, and Harry's heart clenched painfully as Eevee and Pongo whined.

"All I wanted this year was for you to have that, too."

And Harry vividly remembered that moment in Galahad Station when a stranger had come to his rescue, and then took on all of the Slytherin First Years to protect him, and looked for him that Halloween when it got too hard to pretend, and ripped apart that Golurk to save him, and helped him take care of Togepi when she woke up in the middle of the night, even though she had Meeko and Snow and Pongo and-

Nasrin squeaked when she was suddenly yanked into a hug, but wasted no time in returning the embrace at the shaky breath that rattled through his chest, throat tight.

Cooing softly, Ariel pat his messy hair as their Pokemon gathered around, Togepi and Meeko hugging each of Harry's ankles while Eevee, Pongo and Snow squeezed between their legs, rumbling deep enough to rattle bone, Ludwig orbiting like a fussy moon.

Ron wisely kept his mouth shut, rubbing at Cubchoo's ears in a nervous habit, and Garnet breezed by silently into the hallway, Fred and George yelping as they were unceremoniously hefted over her shoulders before even coming in sight of the dining room.

Eventually, the knot eased, and she held on as Harry settled into something calm, no longer fighting tears.

Nasrin glanced up, silently asking if he was okay, and Harry nodded after a moment, unable to find words for how he felt in that moment.

"I'm sorry." Cammi apologized as he bent down to retrieve the pair of baby Pokemon, Ludwig landing on Nasrin's shoulder to coo at them. "You'll find that that those with the Rose Quartz Gem tend to be rather self-sacrificing, even when they don't have to be."

Said half-Gem blushed, guilty as charged, and Harry snorted out a laugh at that, fond and vaguely exasperated.

 _Of course_.

Reaching into her pocket, Cammi pulled out a bright pink Love Ball, just like the four already on Nasrin's belt, and Ron whistled appreciatively as Ariel perked up on her other shoulder, trilling.

"I gave Balls like this to your brothers and sisters." The woman admitted, almost wistful. "A part of me, of my region and home, for each of you to take with you."

Harry stared at the bird-like Ghost that appeared on Cammi's left side, a watchful shadow under a leaf-hood, and Nasrin's eyes widened.

"Hawkeye has been a faithful friend to me since I began my own adventure. I hope you'll find this little girl is the same."

Taking a deep breath, the rosette reached out to brush her fingertips over the heart-shaped shard embedded in the Ball's top, grazing the button-

A flash of red light, and Meeko squealed in surprise as a brown-feathered shape swooped past, curving back around on silent wings to land on Nasrin's hair, cooing happily.

Harry had never seen a Grass-type that could genuinely fly, rather than float, and stepped up to get a closer look at the round-bodied, owl-like Pokemon.

"She's amazing." Nasrin gushed, reaching up to rub at the white feathers of her Rowlet's belly and earning a satisfied hum in response. "What do you say, Robin Hood? Want to be our friend?"

The newly-dubbed Robin whistled in approval, and Ariel clapped happily as Ludwig floated up to greet her, Eevee and Pongo leaping up onto Harry's shoulders for a better vantage point.

Cammi smiled as she watched them come together, melancholy and hopeful.

 _Just like her father_.

* * *

"Harry!"

Said boy turned at the familiar voice, Meeko and Togepi babbling around the lollipops Garnet had gotten them after breakfast, and Hermione throttled back her excited hug to keep from squishing them at Snow's pointed look.

"There you are!" Nasrin greeted, wrapping an arm around Neville in a friendly squeeze as Eevee and Pongo barked hellos.

"You got a new Pokemon?" He realized, and Robin trilled at the attention, showing off leafy plumage from her perch on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Yeah, her mom gave her a Rowlet!" Ron answered, grinning.

"A Rowlet?" Hermione parroted. "Those are exclusive to the Alola region! You have to be licensed and have permission from a Kahuna to even own them!"

"I guess?" Nasrin allowed, Ariel shrugging. "My mom's starter was a Rowlet, and all my brothers and sisters got a Rowlet…"

"If they're the Family Pokemon, why'd you start with Ariel?" Ron wondered, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded, appalled.

"Family Pokemon?" The half-Gem replied, confused. "We don't have a Family Pokemon."

"You don't?" Harry voiced, remembering all the Families he had heard of that specialized in one specific Pokemon, most prominently in his mind the Weasleys and the Longbottoms.

"My family shares certain types in common." Nasrin mused, Snow sitting primly at Harry's side as Ludwig settled on her back. "Like Normal and Fairy, or just Pokemon with healing abilities, but nothing specific. They don't really have that sort of tradition in Alola, either, but my mom has never been much into tradition."

"That makes sense." Neville noted thoughtfully. "The Universes are such a big Family, having only one Family Pokemon would be almost impossible."

"That's a very good reason, but not the vital one." Remus agreed, walking over from where the Weasleys were chatting quietly a few feet away. "If there's one thing we know about Rose Quartz, it's that she loved every living thing on this planet, humans and Pokemon and everything else. Rather hard to follow in her footsteps if you're playing favorites."

"Oh, hello, Mister Lupin." Hermione greeted.

"Please, call me Remus."

"Because Mister Lupin is your father?" Ron joked, Togepi waving her lollipop as she regaled Meeko with amazing tales of some great adventure.

"That's true, but mostly because I have enough young trainers putting on airs because of my job. I don't want any of you to feel you need to treat me special."

Nasrin nodded, remembering Harry had explained that Remus' job involved testing Gyms and essentially deciding if they were fair enough to stay open.

Such a position would involve a lot of brown-nosing and attempted bribery, and she completely understood wanting a bit of normality outside of that.

Hermione, however, was torn between showing respect for her elders and listening to adults in the face of Remus' request.

A soft whine from Ariel, and Harry turned to find the Popplio had swung off Nasrin's shoulder to Flora's side.

"What's wrong with Flora?" He asked, kneeling as the Bulbasaur grit her teeth, leaves curling and bulb gushing this fresh-strawberry scent like a bellows, wiggling as if there were Durant under her skin.

"She's getting ready to evolve, isn't she?" Remus noted, pulling a small orange bottle from his back. "May I, Neville?"

"Go ahead, sir."

Squatting to offer the container, Remus waited for Flora to thoroughly inspect it before screwing off the top, and she darted to slurp it all up.

Eevee and Pongo yelped in surprise as her symptoms immediately faded away, a sound mimicked by Neville.

"What was that?" He wondered, picking up his starter in relief.

"It helps ease evolution pains." Remus explained as Robin hopped closer to trill a hello to her fellow Grass-type. "In the wild, Bulbasaur would find a fresh plot of dirt and bury their bodies under the soil with only their bulb peaking out. They would then fall asleep and let the sun ease them into evolving. Because Flora is more active, this pain reliever will help her out."

"How close is she to evolving?" Ron asked as Snow trotted around Neville's legs, Ludwig fussing over his fellow's situation.

"Hard to tell with a lot of Pokemon." The Gym Evaluator admitted, gesturing for the Weasleys to join them. "Reuniclus' evolutions were pretty difficult and took a long time, due to the amount of changes he went through. But my friend Sirius' Piplup had no problems at all both times he evolved. A Pokemon's bond with it's trainer, it's strength, how quickly or slowly it's taken for it to evolve, the complexity of the transformation…All of these effect evolution."

"Remus is right." Arthur agreed. "It's hard to tell, even in the same family of Pokemon. Ron, you remember the last breeding pair we evolved?"

"Oh, yeah!" The second-youngest Weasley remembered. "The male had a heck of a time evolving. He was grouchy and would snip at you. But the female, she just kinda rolled over one day and boom! Instant evolution!"

Nasrin considered this as the group moved steadily towards Diagon Alley, reaching out a hand blindly for Ariel to swing back up.

"Maybe one of you will decide to research Pokemon evolution after you get out of Hogwarts." Remus suggested.

"Hermione or Harry or Nazz or Ron might, but I already know what's in store for me." Neville answered as Percy and the Weasley Twins split off to get their own shopping done. "The Longbottoms have been running the Lucan City Gym for centuries, and Longbottom Gardens for even longer. My gran has been watching it for me, but Flora and I are gonna be training Junior Gym Leaders and working greenhouses the moment I get out of Hogwarts."

"I probably won't be able to, either." Nasrin admitted, Pongo and Eevee bracketing her steps. "I'm gonna be taking over as leader of the Crystal Gems, and the Universe family, too."

"Count me out, too." Ron agreed. "I don't think I could handle being cooped up in a library all day thumbing through old books."

"Then what _do_ you want to do?" Harry wondered as the group entered Madam Malkin's Gear For All Environments right behind Molly and Ginny.

The male Weasley shrugged, looking over the latest trainer jackets.

"I honestly don't know. Isn't that why we're at Hogwarts in the first place?"

"That's a rather mature response, Ron." Hermione noted, and Ariel slapped a fin over Robin's beak to smother her giggles as he tried to figure out whether to be offended or not. "As for me, I'm in the same boat as Ron. My parents never went to Hogwarts and are doing real fine. But I don't want to spend seven years learning everything only to pick a job I could have gotten if I'd just gone to a normal school. That would be a waste."

"Oh, it wouldn't be a waste." Molly assured from where she was supervising Ginny getting measured for her jacket. "You could know exactly what you want to do in life, and then suddenly find yourself on a new path. I was going to be like my sisters and go into Pokemon medicine until I met your father. Scoff all you will and say that I wasted my education, but I think I've done just as much good volunteering at our local PokeCenter and dealing with scraped knees. What you learn can always be put into use, no matter what you decide to do."

Meeko fussed, and Nasrin accepted the pair of baby Pokemon with a low coo, rocking them side to side as Eevee and Pongo hopped up onto Harry's shoulders.

 _No matter what she did, these Pokemon would be right there with her_.

Glancing up into Harry's eyes, she knew he felt the same.

"Kids, why don't you go next door to Poke Emporium and see about getting some treats for your Pokemon?" Remus suggested. "Arthur and I need to discuss some things, and I'm sure Ginny will be a while getting her jacket measured."

The quintet of Gryffindors agreed to the idea readily and rushed out to do just that, Snow trotting briskly on their heels with Ludwig swaying along.

"Maybe I should pick up more of that potion Mister Lupin gave Flora." Neville proposed, said Bulbasaur squawking in delight as he pet her bulb.

"I'm sure Remus'll give you what you need." Harry assured as they entered the Poke Emporium, a Ghost Light catching his attention.

Robin fluttered over to a display of colorful gems, and Ariel whistled as Nasrin left Meeko and Togepi in Snow's capable paws to follow, considering the type-specific items carefully.

"They have Evolution Stones." Hermione noted, looking towards the glass case near a back wall that displayed said stones on velvet pillows.

"Sweet." Ron voiced, pressing his nose flat against the display. "I should get one and use it on Cubchoo! Imagine it, a fire-ice super bear!"

"Cubchoo aren't effected by Evolution Stones." Hermione lectured with a dismissive sniff. "Their DNA is completely stable, and thus can't be mutated by the stone's radiation."

Neville nodded from where he was rooting through a barrel of clear orbs, each containing different mushrooms or seeds meant to strengthen Grass-types.

"We have a few Sun Stones and Leaf Stones at our Gym, but I don't think anyone in the family's used one since my granddad was a little boy."

"My brother Danny gave his Poliwhirl a Water Stone and evolved him into a Poliwrath." Nasrin remembered, rolling a dark blue-purple Ghost gem between her fingertips while studying the bright pink Fairy one. "And Greg evolved his Jigglypuff into a Wigglytuff with a Moon Stone. Heather's Sunkern only evolves with a Sun Stone, and Rachel's Happiny needed to hold an Oval Stone first. Pearl's Lilligant and Bellossom needed Sun Stones, too."

"Sounds expensive." Ron complained, moving away from the glass case.

"Maybe you should stock up on some, Harry, Nazz." Hermione suggested, gaze drifting to some focusing items on a different table.

"Why?" Harry wondered as Nasrin joined him by the treats, Snow curling her tails around Togepi's back while Ludwig helped Meeko toddle over.

"Because all of your Pokemon can evolve with use of a stone. Along with a couple of Nazz's."

The pair turned matching blank looks her way, and Hermione sighed.

"Ludwig will evolve into a Lampent, and if you use a Dusk Stone on him, he can reach his final form, Chandelure. Same with Togepi and Meeko. They'll evolve into a Togetic and a Pikachu respectively when they feel utterly safe and secure with you, and if you give them a Shiny and Thunder Stone, they'll be able to evolve into a Togekiss and a Raichu. Snow is an Alolan variant, so she needs an Ice Stone to evolve into Ninetales."

"Oh, we knew that." Harry and Nasrin answered together.

"I just meant I don't see why we should stock up now." The former explained, waving that idea off.

"It could take Ludwig four more years to evolve, and who knows when Togepi and Meeko will." The latter agreed.

"Even if all three of them evolved tomorrow, it wouldn't be right to force them to change again right away." Harry continued.

"It should be their choice." Nasrin asserted, Togepi and Meeko cooing their thanks.

"What about Eevee?" Ron wondered, reaching into a miniature fridge near the back corner. "You decided what-?"

The Weasley yelped, leaping back like a shocked Meowth, and the shop owner, Mister Tolmon, glared.

"Can't you read the sign? Never-Melt Ice, do not touch! You're lucky you didn't freeze your fingers off!"

"And you give that to Pokemon?" Ron argued, even as Nasrin healed the freezer-burn with a light kiss to his palm. "Eesh, no thanks! Cubchoo will stick with his Tauros hat, thank you!"

"Have you thought about it, Harry?" Neville asked, freeing a large green-and-red seed from the bin as Nasrin hopped up to retrieve an extra-large bag of treats.

"Thought about what?" Harry replied, reading the text and grabbing a second bag.

 _Just in case_.

"About what you want Eevee to evolve into." Hermione elaborated, tapping her chin while debating between focus items for Ralts, an Ice Crystal already in hand. "You probably have it the hardest of any trainer. Twisted Spoon or Moon Mirror?"

"Moon Mirror." Ron answered promptly as Pongo and Eevee rolled by in a wrestling mass of limbs. "It's always weird to see any Pokemon other than a Kadabra or an Alakazam with a Twisted Spoon."

"I honestly don't know, Hermione." Harry admitted as Mister Tolmon bagged up his and Nasrin's purchases, Robin leaning up to preen his hair. "I mean, I haven't had Eevee that long, and when he evolves, that's it. He's stuck with that form. I'd hate to evolve him and then realize a day later that I'd made a mistake."

He crouched as the pair of canine-like Pokemon fell apart at his feet, scratching Eevee between the ears and laughing when Pongo wiggled in for a good rub through his ruff.

"Besides, I think you should have a say in the matter, right buddy? It's _your_ body that's being altered."

Snow let out a short, sharp yip moments before an unwelcome voice joined their conversation.

"Leave it to you, Potter, to let your Pokemon lead you around."

"Draco." Nasrin greeted flatly, Eevee, Pongo and Snow stepping between the threat and their trainers, Ludwig's flame going blood-red as Ariel slid down to wrap a flipper around Togepi and Meeko, glaring.

Once again, the so-called Prince of Slytherin was wearing a new jacket, hair slicked back and arms crossed haughtily, as if wondering what the world was coming to.

"Tell me, Potter, who goes to sleep in that little Ball at night, you or the Eevee? I honestly can't tell."

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron huffed, mood already soured.

"Who's gonna make me, Weasley?" Draco challenged, a cocky smile in place. "You? You think you can beat me? You can't even control that little rat of yours. What makes you think you can take me down?"

"Take one more step, and it won't be Scabbers that rips your Pokemon apart." Nasrin warned, a growl rising from their Pokemon as Ludwig's flame flared brighter.

"Knock it off." Hermione cut in, shoving herself between the boys to physically separate them in case the Slytherin tried to make a move.

"Get your hands off me, Granger." Draco hissed. "This jacket costs more than your worthless parents probably make in a year."

His expression twisted into a sneer as he leaned in, voice dropping only a touch.

"Or maybe they _could_ afford it. I hear your kind sells their daughters off all the time to make a bit of extra-"

A roar of outrage rattled the shop's glass as Hermione's fist lashed out, cracking against Draco's nose, and the Malfoy found himself flying back like a ragdoll into a table.

Blood gushed down his face, and he scrambled up under Nasrin's glare.

"You-You bitch! I'll see your family run out of this region!"

"Really?" The half-Gem replied icily, Gem flickering with hard light. "From where I'm standing, that's not how this is ending."

"Draco."

The smooth, silky voice made the entire shop freeze in place, and Nasrin cocked her head as Draco went ramrod straight.

Lucius Malfoy was a man of proud bearing, with long whitish-blonde hair and sharp features, a calm, cunning, calculating presence in an understated black suit that would allow him to blend into a high society function or office with ease.

Only his cane, a black length of wood with an Ultra Ball head and silver tip, gave away that this was the Head of the House of Malfoy, Leader of Dagonet Gym, and unofficial head of the Gym Leaders.

"Are you okay, my dear boy?" Lucius asked, his words falsely sweet, and Nasrin bit back a growl as Ariel curled tighter around Togepi and Meeko, shushing them. "It seems you've broken your own nose."

"I did no such thing, father!" Draco screeched. "It was that filthy new-blood girl!"

Lucius glanced over, and Hermione shrunk under his penetrating gaze.

"Well, if that is the case, then I will bring the full might of the Malfoy family upon her. I will see her family's business shut down, their home taken from them, and all their wealth added to our coffers. Of course, before I can do that, I will be forced to examine you and your…standing."

"Father?"

Nasrin felt her heart twist, even though it was Draco, and pressed a hand to her Gem as if fighting back an ill spell.

"How could I not? You are Draco Malfoy, the future Head of the Dagonet City Gym, Heir to the House of Malfoy. You are the Prince of Slytherin-"

The lilt of those words was deeply mocking, and it made Nasrin sick.

"-And, by your own words, the greatest of Hogwarts' students. And yet…"

Lucius' eyes flickered to her, to her Gem, and she stared back icily.

"And yet you stand here and claim that you foolishly provoked this girl, mocking her in public with a room full of witnesses, one of which is the Heir to Rose Quartz, with no plan or strategy…And then, instead of handling her yourself, you allow her to strike you and do nothing more than whine?"

The man shrugged, feigning helplessness.

"Can you not see that the two personas I paint do not match? I refuse to have a foolish, stupid boy be my heir. So, I ask you now…"

Lucius leaned in close, dark eyes filled with cold fire.

"What-Happened?"

Nasrin wanted to hit him then, to scream that no parent should ever make their child feel as small as Draco looked at that moment, to hug her mother and thank her for every gentle admonishment where cruel words could have been, and, more than anything, make sure that Lucius Malfoy _never threatened her friends again_.

Shoulders slumped, Draco dropped his bloody hands, a puppet with cut strings.

"…I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into a shelf, father."

"My poor Draco. We will have your nose looked at by a doctor, and your mother will take you shopping for new clothes later this week."

The man turned, pointing his cane at the five Gryffindors.

"Thank you for not mocking Draco about this."

Robin chirped sharply, startling Neville into silence, as Nasrin rolled back her shoulders and faced Lucius head-on.

"Of course." She replied, that sharp-toothed smile sliding into place, and Harry was amazed at how dangerous such an innocuous expression could be. "I can hardly hold _him_ responsible for what's happened."

Harry lurched forward a step, heart in his throat, as if to protect her-

And Lucius hesitated.

"Kids!"

Robin shook out her feathers as Arthur jogged over, face red and cheeks puffed out from the exertion.

"I know you're having fun, but we need to…Lucius."

The sudden shift in tone was enough for Pongo to shift stances, fangs bared, though Lucius did not acknowledge it.

"Arthur." He greeted coolly, glancing over his fellow Gym Leader's worn-out polo shirt and frayed khakis with a sigh. "You _do_ realize you are representing all Gym Leaders when you walk about? We must present an image of respect and strength when out and about."

"Oh, I know, Lucius." Arthur replied, squaring his shoulders. "You and I just have different interpretations of respectable."

"Hm…"

Lucius clamped a hand on Draco's shoulder, guiding his bloody son away.

"History will tell which of us is right."

"History is written by the winners." The Weasley patriarch reminded him, firm.

"We also have different definitions of winning."

And with that, the Malfoys were gone, leaving the store feeling as if some great, oppressive weight had been removed.

"Do I even want to know?" Arthur wondered, glancing towards the five as Snow twisted around to soothe Togepi and Meeko with a low purr, Ludwig fussing over them anxiously.

"Draco said some nasty things to Hermione and she popped him in that pointy nose of his! And Nazz threw him like a Poke Ball! Was bloody brilliant!" Ron gushed, almost bouncing with glee now that the storm had passed.

"Ron."

"I mean…It was brilliant."

Nasrin turned to her fellow female Gryffindor, brow furrowing at how intently Hermione was staring at her own hand.

"You okay?" She wondered, Harry stepping up to join her with Pongo and Eevee.

"I…I've never hit anyone before." Hermione admitted slowly, as if testing how she felt about the experience. "I kinda liked it."

"Well, don't make a habit of it." Arthur warned as Ariel swung back up onto Nasrin's shoulder, checking that Robin was alright on Harry's. "Especially Draco. Lucius might appear nice, but he's one of the most vicious trainers in Avalon. People that upset him tend to end up with heaps of trouble, and no way to prove he had anything to do with it."

"So, everything he said about my parents?" Hermione whispered, going pale.

"Will never happen." Nasrin promised fiercely, Pongo and Eevee growling in agreement. "You said it yourself. The Malfoys may have power in Avalon, but the Universes have more. I won't allow _anything_ to happen to you or your family."

"Come on, we still need to get you kids your Dex upgrades and stop by Ollivander's." Arthur redirected, herding the quintet out of Poke Emporium.

 _The last thing anyone wanted was a vengeful Rose Quartz on the warpath_.


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Pokemon Eggs was a Rose Quartz tradition that went back to the original Gem herself.

One of her many titles was The Mother, after all, so no one ever questioned the continuing habit of those with her Gem to raise at least one Pokemon from their Egg each year.

Honestly, it just came so naturally to Nasrin that she had no idea why no one else would raise an Egg at least once.

Running a hand over the pale pink and swirl-patterned Egg in her hands, the pinkette smiled as Meeko pressed one of his over-large ears to the curve, squealing happily when he heard a tiny knock within.

Pongo and Snow bracketed her steps as they walked through Galahad Station, eyeing the crowd of businessmen and students making last-minute purchases at the various food stalls as Cammi gently guided them towards the platform.

Stretching up from her perch on one shoulder to take in the restless crowd outside a bookstore, Ariel trilled when she spotted Harry, Remus and Neville on the outskirts, a call that Robin took up with gusto.

"Harry!"

"Nazz!" The Potter shouted over the noise, catching her mid-leap and swinging them around with a laugh, careful of her Egg.

"It's good to see you again, Cammi." Remus greeted, Moony dipping his head in respect to Kanga as the Kangaskhan stepped up behind her trainer, relaxed and watchful.

"You're always such a breath of fresh air, I could hardly turn down the opportunity." The woman teased back, smiling serenely.

"What's going on?" Nasrin wondered, Snow pressing close to her calf with a dismissive sniff at the effective mob crowding the nearby shop.

"Hermione and I met up early and were just about to board the Express when she heard about this and dragged me over here." Neville explained with a long-suffering sigh, gesturing to Flora, who was sitting on said bushy-haired girl's bag. "I'm watching her stuff."

A chorus of ear-splitting squeals erupted then, causing Meeko to yelp and hide in his trainer's 'I Believe In Sherlock Holmes' crop top.

Nasrin and Harry just blinked at this, and Ariel looked from Neville to the crowd and back again, incredulous.

" _Hermione_ is a part of that?" He clarified.

" _Our_ Hermione?" She agreed.

"I suppose Ron is off having tea with Professor Snape?" Harry noted sarcastically, Robin giggling from her new perch on his shoulder.

"Or maybe Percy is off pulling pranks somewhere?" Nasrin added, unable to help a snort of laughter at the idea.

"I don't get it either." Neville admitted. "But honestly, have you ever tried to stop Hermione when she gets it in her head to do something?"

"Nope." The half-Gem answered cheerily, though Harry shuddered.

"I get your point."

"What's going on over there?" Cammi asked, reaching back to pat Kanga's knee when the Normal-type huffed in annoyance at all the noise.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a signing." Neville answered promptly, and Nasrin saw the flicker of annoyance in her mother's eyes.

"Who?" Harry wondered, unfamiliar with the name.

"Lockhart, if you believe his own press releases, is the world's greatest Pokemon Tracker." Remus explained, unimpressed. "He'd have you thinking that Jack Kenway and Alder of Unova come to him for advice. He's written books about his quests to uncover Pokemon that were only spoken of in legend."

"His early works were rather good reads, actually." Cammi noted. "But they've gotten rather ridiculous. Pearl has seen most of the Legendary Pokemon he's claimed to have hunted down, and she starts ranting every time his name is mentioned."

"Is he a fake?" Nasrin wondered, cradling Meeko as he peeked back out to chitter assurances to their Egg.

"No, not fake." Remus admitted. "A magazine once tested some of his photos of a Zapdos he claimed to have found in the mountains of Kanto, and the experts said they were genuine. No photoshop, no digital altering. He really does see the Pokemon, I just wonder how much of the rest of his work is factual."

A roar from the crowd drew their attention around to see said author stepping out of the bookshop, with stiff, poofy blonde hair and bright eyes, wearing a gold jacket and khaki pants laden down with a myriad of trinkets.

Nasrin took one look as the fans parted and instantly thought he was a con artist, almost tasting the falseness on her tongue, and Pongo pressed against Harry's leg with a low, warning growl.

"Hello, hello!" Lockhart called out, kissing women on the cheek and waving to the star-struck girls.

"I love you!" Several screamed back, high on the excitement of meeting their celebrity crush.

"Oh, and I love each and every one of you!"

Ariel audibly gagged at that, and the pinkette completely agreed.

"You know, I don't write my books, such as Travels With Tyranitar, Seeking Zapdos and Matching Wits With Mewtwo, for fame or glory. I write my books, like my newest one, Searching for Suicune, because of each and every one of you! You are my muses, my inspiration, and every time you call out my name, buy one of my books-on sale today at this very store, by the way-and ask for my autograph, it pushes me to do oh so much more!"

"Ugh." Harry let out, matching her feelings in that moment.

"I've never heard so many plug-ins in one breath." Nasrin voiced, Snow rolling her eyes.

"If he were anymore sugar-coated, we'd all get diabetes." Remus agreed.

"Personally, he seems a few sentences away from being entirely made of Tauros dung." Cammi noted brightly, Kanga snorting in agreement.

"Now, I'm afraid I will not be able to sign all your books-"

Lockhart raised his hands at the disheartened groans that followed in stereo.

"Oh, I would love to spend time with each and every one of you…"

"In the wanker's van as he hands out free candy." The Potter muttered, and a laugh rippled out of Robin as Pongo snickered.

"Or in a group chat, pretending to be a teenaged jock to lure kids into his basement." The pink-haired half-Gem added, Ariel hiding a smile behind one flipper.

"But none of you need to fret too much, as you will be seeing enough of me…soon…enough…"

Lockhart trailed off, squinting over the mob for a moment before his eyebrows shot up and he made a mad dash straight towards their merry band, zeroed in on Harry.

"Harry Potter…"

"Yes, me Harry." The boy responded, reminded of a film Nasrin had recommended about a man raised by Primeape. "You Lockhart."

Said author was suddenly kneeling by his side, squeezing his shoulders and aiming towards the crowd-

Pongo and Robin _howled_ , startling Lockhart back as Nasrin lifted Harry back into Flora's grip one-handed, lips curled back in a snarl.

But it was Remus that grabbed Lockhart by the throat, lifting him up with ease, in the sudden silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The Gym Evaluator snarled, apparently blind to how Kanga moved to flank the Second Years. "What the hell gives you the right to touch him? To use him? To treat him like a prop to bolster your career? What makes you think you could just walk up to him and treat him like another objected to be posed in front of?"

A low snort, like Tauros did just before charging, and Remus drew the man in close.

"Too many people have mistreated Harry, and it ends now. If you _ever_ touch the boy again, I will know. And I will break you."

With that, Lockhart was released, scrambling away from Snow's deeply-irritated growl while Remus slipped back into his regular, calm persona.

Spotting Hermione in the crowd, Nasrin motioned for the girl to join them, taking Harry's hand as the group headed to the Hogwarts platform without another word.

Robin shifted from foot to foot, preening at his hair, while Pongo and Snow flanked the pair with bared fangs, and Harry felt the tension ease into something fond as Meeko peeked out, tiny arms wrapping around the Egg and cheek-sacs sparking.

Thankfully, tensions eased once the Express was in sight, older students milling about and showing off new Pokemon.

Harry and Nasrin waved when they spotted Oliver, a large bird Pokemon perched on his arm.

"A Talonflame." Hermione informed them. "They originate from Kalos. Pretty rare to see one in our region."

"Well, his family _did_ go on vacation to Kalos over the summer." The half-Gem remembered, shifting her grip so Ariel could slide down and wrap both flippers around Egg and baby.

"He was telling us how he wanted to observe the Kalos National Gauntlet team's open workouts. They won the World Cup this last year." Harry added, reaching up to pet through Robin's feathers until she cooed.

"A Talonflame is a good fit for Oliver." Hermione noted, uninterested in that little tidbit. "It's fast, and its ability to fly will give him the edge in some battles."

"And it will work as his Gryffindor Pokemon." Remus agreed.

"Gryffindor Pokemon?" Neville parroted.

"Another tradition of Hogwarts." Cammi explained, grabbing a Love Ball from her belt as Remus did the same.

"Magcargo, I choose you!"

"Jessie!"

A wave of heat struck the Second Years head-on, and Robin screeched, Flora burrowing into her trainer's chest, as the Fire-type snail Pokemon looked around curiously while an elegant red-and-black feathered bird danced closer without fear.

"As you know, the four Houses of Hogwarts are represented not just by a Pokemon, but by a type." Remus lectured. "Hufflepuff are Water-types, going with the flow and wearing down defenses. Slytherins are Grass-types, using every trick they have to win while appearing as if they're doing nothing. Ravenclaw are represented by Dark-types, as they're able to use their intelligence to trick their opponents. And Gryffindor is, of course, Fire, which symbolizes our passion and burning desire to win. It's an unofficial tradition that, before you graduate from Hogwarts, you catch one Pokemon that's the same type as your House."

"That makes sense." Neville mused, thoughtful. "I always found it weird that my dad…"

"Most people wait a few years before catching their House Pokemon." Cammi redirected smoothly, Kanga rumbling low in concern. "I was in my Fifth Year before catching Jessie, and your father, sweetie, was only a week away from graduation before getting a Vulpix."

"I got Magcargo here when I was made Head Boy and could surf over to Burnt Island." Remus agreed, carefully patting said Pokemon's delicate shell. "Caught him as a Slugma and raised him up. Others catch their Pokemon as soon as possible. My friend Sirius caught his Houndour during his Second Year."

"And some of us get our House Pokemon before we even set foot in Hogwarts." Draco cut in with a sneer, his father only a step behind and holding a small bookstore bag in lax fingers.

"Hello, Lucius." Cammi greeted evenly, with a vague smile that showed neither joy nor rage.

"Lady Universe." He replied politely, gaze flickering to Nasrin as Ariel shifted to shield Meeko and their Egg with a hard look. "You're as lovely as always."

"And you haven't changed a bit since we last met." She agreed, the subtle shift of her tone letting Nasrin know that was far from a compliment, as her gaze slid over to Draco. "And yes, some people are _given_ their House Pokemon before coming to Hogwarts. Rather like a present. No test of strength or wit, just a gift."

Lucius' grip tightened on his son's shoulder, who could not seem to decide if that was a compliment or not.

"Yes. If I remember right, James got his House Pokemon before he even got his letter of acceptance. The same with all the Potters."

"You are technically correct, though James did not receive his Cyndaquil like it was a birthday present." Remus replied, smile never faltering. "He had to chase down a whole little herd of them and try to snag one. Depends on who you ask, but from what I can gather, he must have spent three hours leaping into dry leaf piles before he finally managed to get his Cyndaquil, and it wasn't much of a celebration afterwards, what with him having his hands covered in burn cream."

"You would never catch a Malfoy running around like some peon." Draco scoffed. "I received Snivy-"

Lucius' knuckles went white on the boy's shoulder, cutting off his words with a yelp, and Cammi's eyes flickered like the flash of a sword-blade.

"How a Pokemon is obtained is only half the story though, isn't it?" The Head of House Malfoy stated. "A Legendary Pokemon in the hands of an inferior trainer, one who should never have been allowed to have it in the first place, one who is a boy playing at a man's game…Well, it doesn't stand a chance, does it?"

His gaze drifted to Nasrin then.

"Or a girl playing at a woman's game, if you wish to be politically correct."

"Indeed." Remus replied, shoulders straightening. "Just like Lily proved that even a weak Pokemon, under the care of a great trainer, can become quite powerful."

The words left unsaid hung between them, loud as a church bell.

"Yes." Lucius voiced, reaching down to retrieve his store bag. "I would love to debate such things with you, Lupin, Lady Universe, but I have important work to do. Draco, come along, I have some final words to share with you."

He wisely did so, and they disappeared into the parting crowd of families.

"Can we not do that again?" Neville pleaded, shivering slightly.

"I feel like I need a shower after talking to those two." Hermione complained, rubbing her arms.

"I feel the same way." Cammi admitted, a frown taking shape as she ran gentle fingers through her daughter's loose curls.

"A full cannon shot from a Blastoise wouldn't remove their filth." Remus scoffed.

Thankfully, the Weasleys arrived just then, Molly fussing over all five of her children while Arthur looked at his youngest two with barely-suppressed tears.

Shoulders loosening as Hermione and Neville stepped onto the train, Cammi crouched to look up into her daughter's face, unable to help the swell of love and pride she felt.

"Be safe, sweetheart."

"I will, mom." Nasrin assured, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Love you."

With one last smile, the half-Gem rushed to catch up with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Express, Robin hopping to the Potter's shoulder once he was within reach.

Meeko grumbled a touch about Draco to their Egg as Pongo led the way to whichever cabin Hermione and Neville had gotten, nose twitching and sifting through various scents.

By the third car, Pongo perked up, and Snow yipped as he trotted over to the last door, plopping down with a tongue-lolling doggy smile.

"Good job." Nasrin praised, reaching down to scratch behind a floppy ear before pulling the door open-

"Are you here to take the Chunin Exams?"

The girl was young, likely a First Year, long blonde hair done up in a ponytail and bright eyes dreamy-wide.

Nasrin blinked, a little tug at the bag of her mind as a piece slotted into place, and smiled.

"Nah, I'm off to see the wizard." She answered cheerily, clearing the doorway so Pongo and Snow had room to settle between everyone's feet.

"Luna!" Ginny squealed happily, shoving her way through to hug her fellow First Year.

For a split second, Nasrin saw that dreamy mask crack, and the youngest Weasley pulled back moments after it reclosed.

"You remember my brother, right? These are his friends, Harry Potter and Nasrin Universe. Harry, Nazz, this is my best friend, Luna Lovegood."

A strange ripple, and Nasrin reached back to gently shake Harry out of a trance.

"Don't worry, mate, you'll get used to her." Ron assured, used to the problem. "Someday."

The train lurched into motion as everyone settled into their seats, Neville and Ginny flanking Luna while Nasrin sat across with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry about that, Harry." Ginny apologized, gaze dropping to her hands. "The eye thing…She didn't mean it. Luna's just half Veela."

"Veela?" Harry parroted, though the word sparked a memory in Nasrin.

"They're a tribe that originated in Kalos." Hermione lectured. "They're renowned for being Mistresses of The Gaze."

"It's one of the Lost Pokemon Arts." The half-Gem continued, seeing he was still lost. "Like Pokemagnus."

Luna nodded, running a finger over her ponytail towards the orange blob clamped on one end.

"My mummy was a Veela, even if she left to marry my daddy. That's how I got Mickey."

"Who's-?"

Harry yelped when said blob _blinked_ at him, nearly startling Robin into flight and having Pongo smack his head on a seat.

"Excuse him, Luna." Neville apologized calmly as Ariel whistled a calming tune for Harry's frayed nerves. "Harry spent most of his life on Little Surrey, and they don't have Pokemon there. He's never seen a Trapinch before."

"Yes, how foolish of me not to see." Luna agreed, head whipping around so Mickey tumbled into her lap. "I'll have to remember that he's slow. This is Mickey. He hasn't Digivolved yet."

Nasrin snorted at that, reaching out to gently shake Harry out of another trance.

"How does that keep happening?" He complained, shaking the cobweb-feeling away.

"The Gaze is quite strong." The young blonde admitted, sadness seeping into her voice. "My mummy was teaching me, but…"

Gem flickering with light, the pink-haired girl reached out to take Luna's hand as Ginny and Neville enclosed her in a hug, silently offering support as Harry turned to Hermione for an explanation.

"Veelas were the first practitioners of The Gaze, and they tend to do it subconsciously until properly trained. Did none of you do any of the summer reading McGonagall assigned?"

"There was summer reading?" Ron asked, which was answer enough.

"If I'm Pinkie, then you must be Twilight." Luna noted, overcoming her swell of emotion, gaze sliding to Ginny and Nasrin. "You're Fluttershy…and you're Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!"

"Aw, I get to be an Alicorn Princess?" Nasrin gushed. "That's so sweet!"

Harry just sighed, releasing his Pokemon to join the fray.

Eevee pounced on Pongo's back with an ecstatic yip, bowling his friend over as Snow curled up on the Potter's feet, Ludwig settling into her icy fur and chattering softly.

Meeko squealed at the sight of his friend, helping Togepi up onto Nasrin's lap so the pair could babble away at her Egg, clearly excited to have a new playmate waiting within.

Looking over his friends, Harry caught Nasrin's star-dotted eyes and smiled.

 _This was exactly how things were meant to be_.


	5. Chapter 5

Spinning slowly, Nasrin took in the fully-restored sky arena with wide eyes, seeing solid stone and full pillars where destruction had once been.

 _Or was this before that?_

" **Before.** "

She came to a stop facing the bipedal canine Pokemon, far too used to his sudden appearances over the past months to be startled anymore.

" **This was where the first battles were held.** " He explained, those deep red eyes sweeping over the statues and rows of seats. " **This is where the Rebellion was born.** "

"Why am I having these dreams?" Nasrin asked him, heart constricting in her chest. "Why are you showing me these places?"

The stoic Pokemon stared back, almost sad.

" **Because those who don't remember their history are doomed to repeat it.** "

A sharp breath, and Nasrin was staring at the ceiling of her dorm, heart doing a strange, leaping twist in her chest.

 _Damn_.

"Nazz?" Hermione yawned, sleep-rumpled and disoriented. "What's wrong?"

Egg cradled against her Gem, Meeko mumbling against a cheek and Pongo curling over a hip, Snow a ball of cool fur on her thighs and Ariel snuffling at her neck, Robin rolling to nestle further into mussed curls, Nasrin released the tension on a sigh.

"Nothing, 'Mione." She assured, the dream's vividness fading into a memory. "I'm fine."

* * *

Harry often forgot that Nasrin was not fully human.

Even when her Gem was on display, as she had taken to doing over the summer, he still found himself surprised whenever the petite girl lifted a table overhead one-handed in search of Ariel's ball or floated up to grab a book from a tall shelf for Hermione.

Nasrin was just so laidback and bubbly that even remembering how she had torn that Golurk apart was such a sharp disconnect, Harry could almost imagine it had been a dream.

"Last year, we focused on the basics." Professor Sprout lectured the Second Year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. "This year, it's the key three. Stalk, wait, and chase. You think an Ursaring is just going to come strolling down a path between towns? Or maybe a Honedge will be waiting for you in the doorway of an abandoned castle, passing the time before you walk by and catch it? No. While there are Pokemon all around us, if you have any hope of encountering rare or unusual Pokemon, you have to be willing to go the extra mile, and that's what you're going to do today!"

Meeko's ears perked up from where he was hugging Nasrin's Egg, Pongo's tongue lolling into an excited doggy smile as the Tracking Professor pointed towards the castle.

"You're going to run three laps around the castle's perimeter. If you manage to do a lap in under five minutes, you'll reduce your remaining laps by one. If you take longer than ten minutes, it won't count."

No one waited for permission before taking off, and Nasrin slid her Egg safely into her bag with Meeko and Star before following, Robin swooping past with a trilling call as Pongo sprinted ahead.

Snow rolled her eyes, trotting after at a more sedate pace, and Nasrin laughed before stretching into a ground-eating lope to catch up.

Harry noticed this peripherally, since everyone but Neville was running to finish their laps quickly, whooping as the scoreboard timed his first lap at four minutes.

But the second go-around had him, and most of the class, hitting a metaphorical brick wall.

A stitch formed in their sides, lungs burned, muscles ached, and he watched, amazed, as Nasrin lapped him once, twice, thrice-

Professor Sprout shook her head fondly as the pink-haired half-Gem completed a tenth lap in under five minutes, Pongo howling joyfully and Robin spiraling in her wake with a triumphant cry.

"Humans and Pokemon are different in many ways." The professor stated as she walked over to a doubled-over Harry and Hermione, leaving Neville to nurse his bottle of water, three laps long completed. "But one of the key differences is that we lack their stamina. Even a Golem or a Hippowdon can keep moving far longer than a human can. The trick to tracking down a fleeing Pokemon is using your brain."

She waved a hand back to the Longbottom.

"Tell me, what do you think Neville realized that allowed him to be done before the rest of you?"

Harry glanced up as Nasrin galloped past, Pongo and Snow leaping on her heels, and Robin banked quickly to land on his heaving shoulder, crooning in concern.

"He realized that he could do all the laps in the allocated time, but not in the shortened time." Hermione responded, regaining some control.

"Yes, but what else?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Professor Sprout called for the class to gather around, icy-cold water bottles being passed around, and Harry sighed in relief when Snow settled on his lap.

"Miss Universe?"

Nasrin looked up from where she was cooing over Meeko and her Egg, Ariel wrapping around her neck, at attention.

"Yes, professor?"

"Could you describe your usual morning exercises for the class?"

Blinking once in surprise, the half-Gem shrugged, and Harry could not help being awed at how unfazed she seemed by at least twenty laps around the castle at running speed.

"Well, I go swimming with Ariel around dawn, and we lap the reefs around Litore a few dozen times. And then I go running with Pongo and Snow around the island a couple dozen times, too. After breakfast, we take turns sparring against each other, and then Pearl gives me a sword lesson while Krookodile puts them through drills."

Jaws dropped as each point was listed, eyes widening when Nasrin frowned and counted on her fingers, Robin snickering on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, and sometimes, we go hunt down the smaller Gem Monsters!"

Pongo barked proudly at that, clearly still riled from the race, and Professor Sprout raised an impressed brow, glancing to her other students.

"And why would you do all that?"

"Well, if you want to be great at something, you've gotta practice, right?" She replied, Ariel rolling with the following shrug. "You can't be a sword-master without ever picking up a sword."

"Exactly." Professor Sprout agreed, leveling her entire class with a serious expression. "Today's lesson wasn't just about endurance, but about a fundamental fact of life. There are no true shortcuts. Ignoring Nasrin's uniqueness, Neville here is the only one to complete the challenge I set forth-twenty points to Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom-and that's because he put in the work."

Nasrin plopped down next to Harry, Egg and baby cradled in her lap as Pongo flopped between them, tongue lolling.

"If you want to track down Pokemon, you can't cut corners. Yes, you can make things easier for yourself, like using better Poke Balls or coming up with strategies, I'm not discouraging you from using your heads. But you must put in the work. Mister Longbottom decided that he would just put in his three laps instead of attempting to cut them down and be done. The rest of you tried to take advantage of a shortcut, and it blew up in your face. In the fields and in the forest, that might allow a Pokemon to flee…or put your life at risk."

Snow whined, burrowing into Harry's chest and grumbling as if scolding him while Robin preened at his hair, feathers fluffing up anxiously.

"You all know the story about Alder and Raikou. Most people forget that he chased that Pokemon for three hours, running through fields, swimming across a fast-moving river, and leaping from tree to tree. The lesson?"

Professor Sprout straightened her shoulders, grave.

"If you want to achieve greatness, you can't expect it to just be laid in your lap."

* * *

Nasrin did what she could, but the Second Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs proved cranky straight through the next class- _Partnership, for the House of the Brave_ -and lunch in the Great Hall.

Ron, for one, was waiting for their new Battle Professor with his head firmly on a desk, completely oblivious to Pongo and Eevee hopping around, trying to catch the other's tail only a table over.

Snow watched them lazily, tails curled around Nasrin's Egg protectively, twitching whenever Meeko and Togepi brushed against chill fur as they reenacted grand stories for the life within under Ludwig's care, tiny hands curled into the thicker fur around the Vulpix's neck.

Ariel was practically dozing across her girl's shoulders, like a sunning Meowth, and Robin settled against Harry's head, a ball of soft, snoring feathers against one ear.

"I thought the first day of classes were supposed to be easy." Ron mumbled. "Everyone knows that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, twisting around to fix the Weasley with a look.

"Ron, if it were up to you, we wouldn't do _anything_ the first day of school. Or the second, or the third-"

"And if it were up to you, we'd never leave school." Ron waved off. "You'd have us taking classes all year round, without breaks, probably strap us to chairs with metal clamps holding our eyes open so we wouldn't accidentally fall asleep. Have diapers, too, and feeding tubes."

"You've put an awful lot of thought into this." Harry noted, somewhat impressed.

"Maybe a little _too_ much." Nasrin added, shaking the images away.

"That's not true in the slightest!" Hermione argued. "I would never suggest we spend every waking moment in a classroom!"

"Wait for it…" The Weasley whispered.

"Learning out in the field, on your own, can be quite beneficial! In July, for example, I spent a week studying different long grass to determine-"

"Called it."

"What was that, Ron?"

Nasrin bit back a smile at his quick, false smile, amused.

"Neville, have you heard anything about our new Battle Instructor?" Harry wondered, leaning forward to better speak with the shy boy as their friends dissolved into the usual bickering.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Nasrin piped up, curling a hand around Togepi's shell to keep her from tipping over.

That, of course, was the exact moment Gilderoy Lockhart burst into the classroom.

Harry felt the desk shake from how hard her forehead connected, and could hardly argue with the sentiment.

The man was wearing a black trainer coat with tails that dangled to his ankles, a fancy Poke Ball belt looped through designer jeans and an expensive earpiece in one ear, every inch the puffed-up showman that he had been only two days before.

"Greetings, future trainers! Please, I ask that you hold all your questions and requests for autographs till the end of class."

"Please drown me." Nasrin pleaded, though Ariel just pat her chin-length curls sympathetically.

"Wonderful." Harry muttered, Pongo baring his fangs in upset as Eevee paused in their game, alert.

All the other girls, even Hermione, were clearly enamored with the so-called Tracker, and Ludwig huffed, wrapping his arms around Meeko, Togepi, and their Egg protectively.

"Now, from what I've gathered, you spent much of last year watching a stuttering man in a bad hat show you some mock battles and have you fire on a few targets. _Bor_ -ing!" Lockhart began, pacing back and forth while waving a hand, as if the action would legitimize him somehow. "Do you know how you learn best? By doing! Yes, you could spend the next six years studying every book in the library on dueling strategy and famous battles, you could research Lance Blackthorn, Drayden Arkenstone or Delia Ketchum and examine all the facets of their different battles. But let me tell you a little secret. You could do all that, and you'd still lose."

The flamboyant man threw out his hands then, grinning.

"Open your Battle App and select Section Three-Then delete the entire app and forget all about it!"

Nasrin scowled at that, watching as others jumped to do so, as a foreign tingle itched at the back of her mind, a feeling, like…

 _Greed_.

"In this class, we'll learn by doing! We'll learn through trial and error, and through self-education. I will not be teaching you, children, you'll be teaching each other! In my classroom, you will be the teachers! You and you and you! Your homework will be to aid your fellow students, and your grades will be determined by your ability to teach one another!"

Lockhart seemed to be dancing around the room, lost in his practiced speech, and Nasrin swallowed a growl while Harry rolled his eyes instead.

"You'll each pair with your desk-mate. You'll then be assigned a chapter from your Battle App and, on your assigned day, present the information you've found to the class. You'll be graded on showmanship, your ability to wow the crowd, and dazzle!"

"Uh, sir?" Neville called, his own Pokedex untouched.

"Yes, you-By Merlin, you don't stand out much, young man. You need to work on that. You blend in and don't do much to catch people's attention. You'll never make it as a trainer…Maybe try a different shampoo."

At this, Nasrin _did_ growl, and Robin mantled her razor-sharp feathers in defense of the shy boy.

"Sir, how are we supposed to present a chapter from the Second Year Battle App when you had us delete the guide from our Dex?" Neville continued, unable to keep from fidgeting.

The man blinked, as if thrown.

"Did I have you delete it?"

The entire class nodded, Snow scoffing pointedly.

"Well, reupload it! Yes, yes, just upload it again! Purchase it again if you must, purchase a backup too, just in case."

Suspicions growing, Harry pulled out his Pokedex and skimmed through the app's details, pausing on a particular name.

One glance, and she _knew_.

"Well…" Lockhart stated, voice quivering at the hard look Harry shot him. "It seems that all I have for you today. Why don't you all make it an early day? I know you'll want to get started prepping your lesson plans!"

Ron jumped up immediately, whooping in joy.

"Alright! Come on, let's hit the common room and snag a good seat before anyone else!"

"I'll catch up." Nasrin voiced, flashing that sharp smile at Harry's questioning expression. "Should only be a minute."

After a moment, he nodded, scooping up Meeko and Togepi along with her Egg while Pongo, Eevee and Snow followed him towards the door.

Nasrin waited patiently until the entire class had left before approaching Lockhart, who was apparently absorbed in studying random papers on his desk.

"Hello."

Yelping, the 'Tracker' jumped around like a startled cat, and Nasrin kept her laughter behind her armored smile, Ariel eyeing him shrewdly.

"Oh, hello!" He greeted, so falsely-sweet that it left a sour taste in her mouth. "What sort of autograph would you like, miss?"

"I'm not interested in an autograph." She answered honestly, watching Lockhart's expression freeze in confusion. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself last time we met. I'm Nasrin Quartz Universe."

The smile sharpened as realization dawned, that split-second that had been forgotten in the wake of Remus' rage coming back in vivid technicolor.

"Heir to Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, and future Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Universes."

Each title made him paler until Lockhart could give Ludwig a run for his money, and Nasrin leaned in, eyes hard as obsidian.

"I know _exactly_ what you are. If your actions ever cause harm to my classmates, know that I will come down on you with every bit of my power. And I will _crush you_."

Threat given, Nasrin brightened, already turning to leave with a cheeky little wave.

"I'm glad we understand each other!"

Lockhart watched, shaken, as the tiny rose-haired Second Year skipped out of his classroom, her Popplio offering a flash of a smile before they disappeared.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

Humming a half-remembered tune, Nasrin smiled as Meeko and Togepi played with an app on her Pokedex that created explosions of multi-colored fireworks at every touch, the pair squealing in joy at each one and babbling to her Egg.

Harry, Ron and Neville had taken up the couch next to her chosen recliner, reading their sections of the Battle App, while Flora nursed a bottle of pain medicine, Ariel patting the Bulbasaur's bulb in concern.

Pongo raced past after her trick ball, Eevee in hot pursuit, while Cubchoo and Sam the Snover acted as 'goal keepers' on either side of the furniture, swatting the ball back every time it came close.

Huddled on Harry's shoulder, Robin turned her head a full one-hundred-and-eighty degrees when the teleporter activated, and Snow trotted over with Ludwig to circle around a frowning Hermione.

"I'm fine, Ludwig, Snow, but thank you." Hermione assured, sending out Ralts and Snorunt as the Litwick settled on his friend's back, still unsure. "I don't think you can help me with my problem."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, shutting off his Pokedex as Nasrin straightened.

"I can't find one of my bags…"

"What was in it?" Neville wondered, patting Flora's head when she barked.

"Probably books." Ron decided dismissively. "All of Hermione's bags are full of books."

"They are _not_ , Ronald Weasley!" The bushy-haired Gryffindor snapped with a stomp of her foot, startling Snow back a few paces. "And even if they were, better to feed my brain than feed my stomach, like you do with all the food you pack!"

"At least what I pack is practical! If the Express had crashed, you would've thanked me for a Twinkie! No one would've been lining up to get one of your smelly books!"

"They might have lined up, but they wouldn't have gotten any Twinkies from you!"

"Are you saying I'm greedy?"

"No, I was saying you ate them all before we left the station, but greedy works, too!"

A gush of cold air had them jumping apart, and Snow pinned both Hermione and Ron with a severely unimpressed look as Harry sighed.

"Just knock it off, okay? This is our first full day, and I'd like to make it through without a Ron/Hermione screaming match."

Growing embarrassed under Nasrin's exasperated expression, Meeko and Togepi glaring as they hugged her Egg between them, they sat down on opposite ends of the couch, pointedly saying nothing to each other.

"So, Hermione…What's missing?" Neville voiced, cracking the uncomfortable silence once Ralts and Snorunt were huddled up on the girl's lap.

When she only shifted uncomfortably, Nasrin sighed as Ariel outright rolled her eyes, sharing a glance with Flora.

"It's books, isn't it?" Harry noted dryly, elbowing Ron when he snorted.

"I can't find Professor Lockhart's books." Hermione explained, ignoring him. "I wanted to read up on some of his findings."

"Why?" Nasrin and Harry echoed, the latter rolling his eyes while Pongo and Eevee paused to growl at the mention of their new Battle Professor.

"Still don't trust him?" Neville guessed.

"Today only strengthened my conviction that he's a tosser." Harry confirmed, Robin hooting in agreement.

"How could you not like him, mate?" The Weasley asked, startled. "No homework! No textbooks!"

"Yes, textbooks, and yes, homework." He argued tiredly.

"You'll have to do a lot more work to make a lesson plan and presentation." Nasrin pointed out, Snow and Ludwig nodding primly. "Especially since half our classmates are Slytherins, and they're part of determining our grades."

"Well, it's a bit unorthodox, but Professor Lockhart's not the first teacher to suggest that students learn better teaching themselves." Hermione defended uncomfortably.

"But he's the first to use students to line his pockets." Harry accused. "None of you noticed just who wrote that app, did you?"

At their confusion, Nasrin looked over, deadpan.

"If you're curious, it was Lockhart."

"So?" Ron voiced.

"So? Don't you think it's weird that he would write our textbook, then decide to have us delete it? Why?" Harry pressed.

"He was passionate." Hermione reasoned, worrying her lip. "He was caught up in the moment."

"He was double-dipping." Nasrin growled, Meeko's cheek-sacs sparking as Togepi puffed up angrily. "Everyone who deleted it had to re-buy it."

"I bet you he did the same thing in every class, just so all the students would pay him twice." Harry agreed, glancing to Neville while Robin mantled her feathers. "You heard Remus and Cammi. Don't you think all of this is a little shifty?"

"Well…" Neville began uncertainly. "Yes, it _is_ weird…"

"But isn't it possible that Harry and Nazz are letting their mistrust of Professor Lockhart color their views?" Hermione challenged, missing the flash of hurt on Nasrin's face that only fueled Harry's frustration.

"That's…also possible." Neville conceded, uncomfortable with being in the middle. "Can't we agree to disagree?"

Ron just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just glad there's only one homework assignment."

Ariel snorted, tail flicking once to quiet Pongo and Eevee's growls while Snow tilted back her ears in annoyance, Ludwig's flame flickering colors.

"Forget it." Harry finally relented, biting back another retort at Hermione's smug little smile.

Taking a deep breath, Nasrin shoved down her hurt feelings and smiled, trying to breeze past this whole thing.

"What do you guys think about the Partnership homework? Have you decided on which Pokemon to use?"

"Definitely Cubchoo." Ron answered immediately, reaching down to scratch the sniffling Ice-type behind the ears. "Scabbers wouldn't pick the right ball if I asked him."

"I'm going to stick with Flora." Neville added, nodding. "Sam would probably get distracted in the ball pit and not grab any of them."

"Togepi, too." Harry agreed, running a fingertip over said baby's spikes so she cooed, Meeko grabbing his pinky with a giggle until he rubbed the Pichu's belly. "But I'm not sure if I should use Eevee or Ludwig."

"You've had Eevee the longest." Nasrin pointed out, smiling as Pongo rolled by, said Evolution Pokemon leaping off his back. "Your bond will be stronger."

"But Ludwig is a Ghost-type." Hermione voiced, already falling into lecture mode. "I read an article a few weeks back where Professor Juniper theorized that certain Pokemon types are actually the same, they merely splintered off at one point and ended up focusing on two different parts of the same power base. She believes that, for example, the Dark-type and the Fighting-type were once one and the same, but Darks, to counter Psychic attacks, began to focus on quick, distracting moves rather than powerful assaults. She also theorized that Psychic- and Ghost-types are related."

"So?" Harry asked, not following at all.

"So, Psychic-types are able to bond much closer with their trainers due to neural links. Ghost-types might be able to do something similar, which would make this task easier. We can do some research-"

A ringing from Ron's Pokedex interrupted the suggestion, and he gladly welcomed a distraction.

"Ginny?" He voiced once the call connected. "What-?"

" _Ron, please!_ " His sister whispered, distorted by static. " _Please come here._ "

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked again, raising the volume to its highest setting as Nasrin sat up, skin tingling. "Ginny?"

" _Luna, I tried to stand up for her, but they're coming after us both…Ron, please…_ "

A loud noise burst through, laughter nearly overpowering Ginny's frightened yelp.

" _Ron!_ "

"Ginny!"

But the transmission had cut off, leaving the group with silence.

"Ginny…Bloody hell, bloody hell, what do we-?"

"Come on, we have to find her!" Harry ordered, recalling Togepi as Meeko wiggled into his hiding place down Nasrin's shirt and the half-Gem put her Egg safely in its incubator. "Ron, send me her phone number now, and then go find your brothers! Neville, you go get Professor McGonagall-"

"I'm coming with you." Neville stated firmly, and Nasrin nodded as Ariel swung up onto one shoulder.

"You're with us." She agreed. "Hermione, you go get Professor McGonagall."

"I'll send you our location as soon as we find her." Harry promised as Neville recalled Sam.

"Pongo, find Ginny!" The half-Gem ordered, and the Rockruff howled in agreement, leading their charge out of the Gryffindor common room.

"How is he going to find her?" Neville nearly shouted, hugging Flora as he ran. "He doesn't have a trail, and she didn't tell us where Luna and her were!"

"I know where they are." Harry assured, pulling out his Pokedex.

"How?" Nasrin wondered, dodging around a startled Hufflepuff in their path.

"A little something called the Marauder's App." He answered with a smile. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

" _Hello, Pronglet._ " A tinny voice answered, and Ariel leaned over to see the strange Porygon that had spoken. " _How may I be of service?_ "

"I need to locate the trainer whose phone number I just uploaded." Harry explained as they turned onto an empty hallway, Snow pulling ahead with Ludwig riding along like an experienced cowboy.

A map of Hogwarts appeared on the screen in a flash.

" _Ginevra Molly Weasley is currently in the history classroom near the Ravenclaw dorm. She is also with a Miss Luna Lovegood…Oh dear._ "

Robin cawed at that, wings spread in preparation for flight.

"Porygon?" Nasrin worried, heart clenching and blood rushing with adrenaline.

" _I am detecting six Ravenclaw students outside the door of the classroom. I believe they are trying to get to Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood._ "

With a snarling cry, Neville put on an extra burst of speed as laughter echoed from around the next corner, sick delight and excitement souring Nasrin's stomach.

"Vine Whip!"

Flora was already reacting even as she jumped free of his arms, smacking all six girls away from the door they had been pounding on, and Nasrin caught up at such a speed that two of the stragglers were rammed right off their feet only moments later.

"Who do you-?" One stammered from the floor, Luna's purse in one hand and her earrings in the other, and Nasrin's rage flared in time with Harry's.

"Ludwig, Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Extra-Ominous Wind!"

Robin released a gush of Ghostly energy in time with Snow's Psychic assault, and the Ravenclaws that had regained their footing were bowled over while their downed friend was sent skidding by the Shadow Balls.

"Mienfoo, I choose you!" One of the girls called out, taking control. "Rock Smash!"

"Moonblast!"

The Fighting-type cried out at Ariel's furious blow, aborting her attempt to crack a fist over Eevee's head, and Robin swooped in with a series of Pecks that allowed Eevee to retreat.

"You shouldn't have interfered!" The first girl shouted, managing to stand. "You or the Weasley girl! This is between us Claws and Looney! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Nasrin Quartz Universe." The half-Gem answered, almost snarling at the insult.

"I am Neville Longbottom." The normally-shy boy continued coolly.

"And I'm Harry Potter. Now get the hell away from my friends!"

In response, she sent out a Sneasel.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Flora, Vine Whip counter!"

The Bulbasaur almost reacted on her own, striking the Dark/Ice-type before he could attack.

"Now move into Vine Wrap!"

"Mienfoo, grab those vines and send the Bulbasaur for a ride!"

"Withdraw vines!"

But Mienfoo wrapped the tips around her wrists securely, and her trainer laughed.

"Too late!"

"Good. Flora, retract them _now_!"

Said Bulbasaur went flying like a snapped rubber band, slamming Mienfoo into a wall and pinning her down through sheer weight.

"Ice Shard!"

A veritable typhoon of Icy Winds smashed this attack aside, and Sneasel cried out as Pongo appeared out of nowhere, fiery fangs sinking in so Eevee's Tackle would connect.

Practically tossing him aside, both turned to guard Flora's flank as Robin wheeled around Harry's head and Snow glared from Nasrin's side at the door, stone frosting under her paws.

"How?" The 'leader' demanded, recalling her Mienfoo while retrieving a second Ball.

"For a Ravenclaw, you aren't that smart. Plusle!" Fred shouted, running towards the fray.

"Minun! I agree. First, they think it wise to attack a Weasley. Everyone in Hogwarts knows we travel in packs!"

"Indeed, brother, and then they don't know about the Invisibility Ability!"

Percy was right on their heels, glowering at every person in the hallway.

"All of you, put your Pokemon away now!"

Meeko grumbled mutinously, but Nasrin signaled for Pongo and Robin to settle as Harry recalled Eevee and Ludwig, Neville scooping up Flora without taking his eyes off the Ravenclaws.

With the fighting now finished, Percy fixed the older students with a rather intimidating glare.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Where-Is-My-Sister?"

"Percy!" Ginny shouted from the door at Nasrin's back. "We're in here!"

Stepping out, her fainted Rattata cradled in one arm, the youngest Weasley glanced back as Luna followed, dreamy-eyed as ever.

But Nasrin saw red in that moment, because the half-Veela was wearing the same shirt and jeans as yesterday, now coated in dirt, with no shoes and only one sock, jacket and belt gone, with only Mickey's Poke Ball in hand.

"The Big Damn Heroes arrive." She said softly, tilting her head to meet Neville's eyes. "Hello, Captain Malcolm. I see you brought Jane."

Throat tight with rage and worry, Nasrin engulfed the First Year Ravenclaw in a hug, and Ariel cooed when Luna jolted in surprise, patting her hair.

"What's the meaning of all this?!"

Professor McGonagall stormed down the hall like an avalanche, Hermione left confused and worried in her wake, as Ron stepped up to surround a trembling Ginny protectively with his brothers.

"I'm wondering the same thing, professor." Percy replied as Nasrin slit a furious look to the perpetrators, never once letting go of Luna. "I would very much like to know why my baby sister was trapped in a classroom by Ravenclaws acting more like a horde of Trevenant than trainers."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, more at his tone than anything, and pulled out her Pokedex.

"Albus, could you please contact Professor Flitwick? I'm bringing several of my Gryffindors and a group of his Ravenclaws to your office. We need to sort out why they decided to engage in unsanctioned battles in the halls."


	7. Chapter 7

Nasrin had never felt as sick to her stomach as she did listening to Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe spin tales.

Their false tears and insistence that this was all a joke tasted of ash on her tongue, and she could almost feel her friends' anger building like heat against exposed skin.

Luna was quiet and safe tucked between Ginny and Neville, wearing the former's jacket while Flora sat on her lap, and Nasrin had taken a seat directly between the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, silently daring them to try anything while Pongo growled threats.

"I knew something was wrong when I saw what Luna was wearing, or, wasn't." Ginny finished, the last to tell her story. "Especially her earrings. She would never give them to Cho or anyone else, not unless she was forced."

"You obviously don't know your friend that well." Edgecombe replied, sniffling, and Meeko crackled with pent-up electricity against their Egg. "She's very friendly to us and let us borrow her things."

"Even her _shoes_?" Hermione spat back in disgust, Nasrin swallowing hard as Luna just wiggled bare toes.

"While I admit that it's strange, your case is not helped by the fact that you three attacked my students and Luna has said nothing to corroborate your story." Professor Flitwick pointed out.

"Why would she?" George replied, eyes rolling. "She tattles, and she's in for even worse hazing."

"Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded. "That is-"

"Correct?" Fred supplied. "Right on the money? One hundred percent accurate? The most honest thing you've heard all week?"

"Strong words and a dangerous accusation." Their Head of House finished.

"Doesn't make it less true." Nasrin voiced, even and eerily calm.

"They're thieves and bullies." Ginny agreed. "Wonder how they'd like to be tormented and tortured-"

"See how she acts?" Edgecombe wailed dramatically, Ariel shaking her head in revulsion. "She keeps attacking us over and over, while those three stuck their noses where they didn't belong!"

"They stuck it in there because you and your little group of cowards were harassing one of your own!" Ginny shot back.

"We were not!"

"You were too, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!"

"BITCH BITCH BITCH!" The youngest Weasley shouted, heedless of Professor McGonagall's attempts at discipline and- _most_ -of her brothers' pride. "Admit it, you're just a jealous bitch! Can't stand it that Luna is so much better than you! That people care about her more than anyone will ever care about you!"

"WHO WOULD BE JEALOUS OF LOONEY LUNA?!"

All six flinched at how quickly Nasrin stood, fingers curled into fists and eyes burning with black fire.

"What did you say?"

Fred and George stared, awestruck, from where they had been holding back Neville as the whole office went silent at that softly-spoken question.

"You're _pathetic_." Nasrin ground out, their fear a counterpoint to her fury as the Ravenclaws avoided her gaze. "Why don't you call _me_ names? Try to take _my_ belongings? Rip away mementos of _my_ father?"

Harry was finding it hard to breathe, as if there was a new weight to the air.

"You'll torment those weaker than you, but you can't even _look_ at me."

Pongo and Snow snarled, bristling from ruff to tail, as Robin brandished her sharply-lined wings.

"If I ever hear that you've done something like this again, _I'll make you regret every decision you've ever made_."

A deep inhale, and Harry reached out to grab her wrist, feeling the tension drain away as she slowly moved back, Ariel watching the six Ravenclaws shake as they retook their seat.

"I am disappointed as well." Professor Dumbledore voiced, leaning back in his chair now that the room was thawing. "I would have thought that you girls would have been smart enough to know that once you make an enemy of someone, you lose them as an asset."

The Ravenclaws seemed to melt in their chairs, abashed as well as thoroughly scolded, aware that they had alienated not just the Lovegood Family, but four other Ancient and Noble Houses, one of which was the Universes.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw for failure to show House unity." The headmaster decided before turning to Harry, Nasrin and Neville. "As for you three, while I applaud your sense of duty when it came to defending your friend, there are proper and improper ways to do so. Fifty points from Gryffindor for battling in the halls."

"No."

The half-Gem turned to take in Harry's fixed expression, steadying.

"Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall prodded, brow raised.

"No."

"Harry." Hermione hissed, though she was ignored.

"I don't understand, my boy." Professor Dumbledore agreed.

"I said no."

"What does that mean?" Professor Flitwick asked, confused.

"It means no." Harry voiced, taking the plunge. "I don't accept the loss of points."

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid you don't understand." Professor Dumbledore began, still genial. "You do not get a say in the matter."

"To take away points from us is to disgrace Gryffindor." Nasrin stated, firmly placing herself on Harry's side.

"That's the point." Professor McGonagall replied tartly. "You've disgraced your House. Another ten points-"

"We haven't disgraced Gryffindor." Nasrin cut in, Harry forcing himself to stay straight as he faced the three professors.

" _You_ have, for not rewarding us for our actions."

"You punished these girls for disgracing their House, the House of Brilliance, for allowing their emotions to cloud their common sense." The pink-haired girl reminded them.

"Gryffindor is the House of the Brave." Harry continued, taking strength from her support. "And what's braver than rushing to help someone, even if you know it'll bring you trouble? I've been taught to stand up for myself and my friends, for what's right. And now you want to punish us?"

"We _refuse_ to accept that." She finished, expression set as stone.

In that moment, Professor Dumbledore thought he saw a glimpse of the future, warriors standing side by side against all odds, and pitied anyone who decided to face them.

"Be that as it may, you cannot simply go running down the halls battling other students with your Pokemon. I will not subtract any more points for this outburst, but I will remind you that there is a time and place for everything, and everyone, even myself, must obey the rules of this school and this region."

Before anything else could be said, Neville broke free of the Weasley Twins to point at Chang.

"You've taken honor from my House!"

"Mister Longbottom, sit down!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Gryffindor-"

"I'm not talking about Gryffindor." He cut in, fierce and stern. "I am Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. You six attacked Luna Lovegood of the House of Lovegood. My intended."

It was as if lightning struck everyone in the room, and Harry felt a sharp squeeze on his hand.

"Oh, Neville…" Luna whispered, resigned. "What have you done?"

"This insult cannot stand." The Longbottom continued, shoulders squaring. "I challenge you, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, to an Honor Battle."

Professor Dumbledore seemed to wilt at this, all hope of another outcome gone, as Ariel gasped behind a flipper.

"Two on one, Longbottom?" Chang mocked. "I knew you Gryffindors were stupid-"

"Miss Chang!" Professor Flitwick objected.

"Harry will be my partner, Cho."

"He will?"

"I will?" Harry voiced. "I mean, of course Nev, but-"

"What are the stakes?" Edgecombe cut in.

"See here!" Professor McGonagall objected, feeling control of the situation slipping away. "You cannot do this-"

"There is nothing we can do, Minerva." The headmaster told her quietly. "Mister Longbottom has invoked the right, and Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe have accepted. To try and prevent them from doing this…"

"If we win, Ravenclaw will take all punishment that was leveled at Gryffindor." Neville began, undeterred. "They will also have to make a formal apology to Luna and return every item she requests back."

"Very well." Chang agreed, standing. "And when we win, you and Potter will have to deliver a formal apology, admitting that Looney over there was at fault for everything. Gryffindor will take all of Ravenclaw's punishment, and you will surrender your Bulbasaur and Eevee to Edgecombe and I."

"The same for you. The Mienfoo and the Sneasel."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry wondered, raising his hand.

"It is finalized." Neville decided. "I will arrange with my Head of House a day and time for the battle. You do the same."

"See you then, Longbottom."

Harry could only blink in the aftermath, thoroughly dazed.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Professor McGonagall insisted that Luna go back to the Ravenclaw dorms, Harry was half-convinced that Nasrin was going to throw their Head of House through a window.

"If you think I'll let her go anywhere near those people again, you're delusional!" The half-Gem nearly shouted, Ginny and Neville stubbornly at her back shielding said half-Veela. "Luna stays here!"

"Despite Miss Lovegood's…relationship with some of her Housemates, she was sorted into Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall replied frostily. "And so, she will stay with her House."

"Actually…" Hermione piped up, smile growing as she looked up from her Pokedex. "It's possible for someone to switch Houses, if a relative or future relative is in that House and their guardian agrees. It was last attempted fifteen years ago by the Black Family, but it still applies."

"Neville?" Nasrin prodded, still staring down their Partnership Professor as the Longbottom contacted Luna's father.

A quick note back, and they had the permission needed, all seven walking into the Gryffindor common room together.

Allowing Ginny and the other First Year girls to effectively sweep Luna off her feet, Nasrin took Harry's hand and led him to a more private corner of the common room with assurances to the others, sitting across from the boy calmly.

"You must have a lot of questions." She explained, settling her Egg between them. "I'm going to start from the beginning, okay?"

Harry nodded, fingers sinking into Pongo's fur when the Rockruff jumped up to cuddle on his lap with Eevee, grooming the anxious Pokemon's ears.

"You know how Draco keeps mentioning his family and all the great stuff they've done, even though he hasn't done anything himself?"

Nasrin waited for his nod as Snow curled her tails around Meeko and Togepi, Ludwig fussing over them and her Egg in the same breath.

"That's because family legacies and honor are a big thing in Avalon, even more than in other regions. When someone in a family does something great, like defeating a rampaging Pokemon or discovering a new species, they're given the title of Noble. If a family manages to hold a position of importance, like a Gym, for at least four generations, they become an Ancient and Noble House."

"Like the Longbottoms?" Harry clarified, Robin preening at his hair.

"Exactly. All of them used to be Ancient and Noble, but the last war…"

The half-Gem paused, her meaning clear even in the silence.

"Avalon wasn't always a united region in the way it is now. Each House had their own lands and followers, and they would butt heads over anything that seemed to smudge their honor. Only two hundred years ago, when my grandmother was alive, there were thirty wars in half as many years."

"What?" Harry almost squeaked, startled. "Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed, most people from Ancient and Noble Houses don't appreciate a perceived lack of respect." Nasrin drawled, amused. "Like Draco, even though his family's neither. Now imagine him with a whole army willing to fight for his 'honor'."

The thought made him shudder.

"So, the House of Trainers came up with Honor Battles to stop all that bloodshed. It's like a normal battle but arranged by neutral third parties and done in front of witnesses, to make sure everything's fair."

"And the conditions?" Harry forced out, Ariel reaching out to pat his hand as Eevee turned to look at her with big brown eyes.

"Mostly symbolic." Nasrin assured, smiling as all the tension leaked away. "Maybe the winner would have kept a Pokemon in this situation a hundred years ago, but nowadays, it's just a little speech about being merciful and giving them back."

Relieved, Harry finally sat back and considered all of this as Meeko assured Togepi that they would not lose their friend, Snow licking away the baby's trembling lip.

"Why didn't…?"

"Why didn't Neville choose me as his partner?" Nasrin finished, and Harry nodded, confused. "Well, ignoring that I just scared them spitless, I have four battle-ready Pokemon that would ruin any counter they'd come up with for Neville."

The Potter paused for a moment, realization dawning.

"Because Neville's a Grass-type user."

"And I have a Water-type for Fire Pokemon, a Rock-type for Bugs and Flying Pokemon, an Ice-type that can take out Poison-types, and a Rock-type with a Fire-type move for Ice-types." She elaborated, gesturing to each of them. "They never would have agreed to a match against me."

"Um…"

The pair looked up to see Neville standing a couple feet away, cuddling Flora for comfort.

"Could I talk with Harry for a bit?"

"Sure." Nasrin chirped, hopping up and retrieving her Egg as Ariel rounded up the rest. "I actually have to go take care of something before curfew. Don't wait up!"

Both boys watched the pink-haired girl skip away, Robin swooping after on silent wings with Pongo and Snow trotting on her heels, silent.

"Whatever she's doing…" Harry decided, resigned. "I'm pretty sure we don't want to know."

* * *

When Harry spotted a group of Ravenclaws heading their way at breakfast, he was fully prepared for a full-out brawl that would end with Nasrin expelled for punting fellow students through the Great Hall's stained-glass windows.

As it was, all of Gryffindor watched the Head Boy and Girl approach Luna, who stared up at them with her usual dreamy-eyed gaze.

"On behalf of our House, we offer an apology for the behavior of our classmates and promise you such an occurrence will never happen again." The Head Boy recited with formal stiffness, gaze darting sideways every few moments.

Nasrin smiled back, all teeth, and Harry watched a cold sweat break out over his forehead.

"We wish you good fortune in your studies." He finished rapidly, and the Ravenclaws retreated as quickly as possible without outright running back to their table.

Now that Harry looked, he noticed the furtive glances sent towards Gryffindor table from the House of Brilliance, and the flinches when Nasrin glanced back, smiling like the Skitty that got the cream.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded, gaze narrowing on her fellow Second Year.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The rosy-haired half-Gem replied pleasantly, though an amazed smile was spreading across Ginny's face. "I merely paid the Ravenclaws a visit last night and mentioned how much I dislike they're methods of welcoming new students."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron praised around his mouthful of bacon, and Harry nodded in agreement, having never approved of Ravenclaw's highly-competitive nature and vicious clique-system.

"You can't just threaten people!" Hermione nearly shrieked, though she was struggling to whisper.

"I would _never_ threaten anyone." Nasrin voiced, as if innocently surprised. "All I did was tell them what would happen if it ever occurred again."

"Nothing wrong with that." Ginny agreed, unrepentant, and Neville nodded, that fierce sternness tightening his jaw.

But Luna just stared, confusion and hope and disbelief dotting the dreamy veil over her eyes, which Nasrin met head-on, calm and sure.

"You're my friend, and I don't let _anyone_ hurt my friends."

The smile that filled Luna's face was enough for Harry to know, heart warm in his chest, that everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Nasrin had always loved forests.

There was something magical in it, being surrounded by trees and the songs of life weaving through air, letting it flow around and _through_ her.

Nature had always been a fascination, likely born from her Gem's natural ability to grow plant-life, but that did nothing to curb her appreciation of the flowers that bloomed around her dorm window, or the trees that shaded her afternoon training.

Spinning slowly, Nasrin took in the tightly-packed trees with wide eyes, oaks bearing peaches on their branches and balsas bright with cherries and so many other fusions she could hardly name them all.

" **It's time.** "

And there was her dream-time companion, red eyes glowing in a black mask of fur, standing where he had not been just a moment before.

"Time for what?"

For the first time she could remember, the Pokemon smiled.

" **To say hello.** "

* * *

"Mister Weasley, I understand that you have problems with your rat, but whatever did it do to justify having that vile concoction poured down it's throat?"

Meeko muttered an agreement, hiding in Nasrin's shirt to escape the horrid smell, and Nasrin could hardly argue with that assessment, considering the disgusting brown sludge in Ron's beaker.

Considering their potion was supposed to be, among other things, _blue_ , that was…concerning.

"I would take points away from you, Mister Weasley, but I believe that you're the first person to ever create a poison more lethal than Arbok venom." Professor Snape drawled.

"Really?"

"Dunderhead." The professor snapped, Ariel whipping around to huff at him from where she was perched on Neville's shoulder. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for creating something that's clearly an affront to nature. Now then, Mister Potter…"

Robin fluffed up her feathers, hissing sympathetically, and Pongo hid behind his paws with a low whine at the sight of said boy's potion.

"Please look at Miss Davis' potion. Describe it to me."

"Uh…" Harry stalled, twisting to look back at the Slytherin girl's desk. "It's a blue."

"I know it's blue, Potter!" Professor Snape bit out. "What else?"

"It's a clear blue?"

"It's a liquid." The Potions Professor deadpanned, flipping Harry's beaker over the desk with a THWUNK of not-liquid-potion that made Snow flinch. "I suppose if you were trying to create a suppository, this might qualify as acceptable. Someone please educate Mister Potter in what he did wrong. Mister Malfoy."

Draco smirked, clearly pleased at this opportunity, and Nasrin refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Clearly, Potter didn't mix his potion properly."

"No."

You could have heard a pin drop right then, as if they had just witnessed Professor Sprout arranging a Fight Club among the Hufflepuffs.

"There has been a build-up upon the neck of this." Professor Snape informed them coolly, lifting Harry's Bunsen burner up for inspection. "That caused the flame to burn cooler than it should, and thus resulted in this failure. Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to check equipment. I also want five hundred words on what other dangers could arise from not cleaning your equipment properly before working on a potion."

Whirling away, their dark professor waved dismissively.

"Get out of my sight, all of you. You sicken me with your incompetence."

Unzipping her jacket in the hallway, Nasrin hummed a wordless lullaby to the Egg safely nestled inside as Meeko muttered against the shell, side-eyeing Ron.

"I hope they have a big meal planned for tonight." Said Weasley voiced, stomach growling. "I could out-eat a Munchlax!"

"How can you possibly still be hungry after making that brown gloop?" Hermione demanded, nose screwing up as Pongo and Snow snorted in agreement. "I could smell it all the way across the room!"

"I find that it's better to remove bad sensations with good ones!" Ron answered as Robin hopped over to Harry's shoulder. "The sooner I eat something delicious, the sooner I can get rid of the memory of that smell."

"That oddly makes sense." The Potter noted thoughtfully.

"I do roughly the same thing when Amethyst starts eating things that aren't strictly food." Nasrin agreed, Ariel shuddering at the memories. "Like bushes, or egg shells, or drainage systems…"

"No, it doesn't make any sense!" Hermione complained. "Neville, tell them it doesn't make any sense!"

Neville, however, was preoccupied with a wiggling Flora, who let out irritated barks as her evolution pains returned.

"I know, I know, we'll get your medicine in a moment."

Nasrin could almost feel the Bulbasaur's irritation with her next squawk and leaned in to press a healing kiss to smooth scales while Harry retrieved the bottle from Neville's bag.

The effects were enough that Flora began to suckle fairly calmly, and she felt the shy boy's tension ease.

"She's still getting evolution pains?" Harry sympathized.

"Yeah, and they don't seem to be ending soon." Neville sighed. "At least they aren't getting worse."

"Well, that might be a good thing." Ron offered, Ariel leaning over to offer the Bulbasaur a smile and encouragement. "Didn't Mister Lupin say that the longer it takes a Pokemon to evolve, the stronger they are?"

"He said it was a factor in how long it could take." Nasrin reminded them. "Though it _is_ a sign. Ariel is strong, too, and only a couple of years older, but she's never had evolution pains."

"I don't care if Flora is weaker than a Feebas, I just want her better." Neville worried, Snow cooing comfort and pressing against his pantleg.

Just as the common room door came into view, Pongo turned his head with an aborted growl, so Nasrin just blinked when the Gryffindor Gauntlet Team steered them away.

"Sorry, ickle Secondies." Fred teased as he guided Harry along. "We have other plans."

"Don't worry, we already packed some appropriate clothing." George assured, pushing Ron forward. "And a nice supper to eat on the way."

"Don't worry, you're completely safe." Katie added for Hermione's sake.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"

"Mostly safe." Oliver amended, gently guiding Neville into the dark classroom behind a maniacally-laughing Fred. "Your bags are over there. We have jackets, boots, and hats. Get changed, and we'll pass out the gear."

Sharing a glance with Harry, Nasrin shrugged and toed off her sneakers, picking up the sturdy white hiking boots she had purchased the year before and only used in the Ice Caverns.

"What's going on, exactly?" She wondered, handing her Egg and Meeko over to Ariel to better remove her jacket.

"Is this some sort of hazing thing?" Harry agreed, pulling on his own boots.

"Nah, we haven't done hazing since that incident with the cream pie." Angelina replied.

"We didn't mean for it to blow up!" The Weasley Twins defended, chagrined.

"Please tell me it was the pie that blew up and not a student." Hermione pleaded, pulling on a heavier jacket.

Suspecting where all this preparation was going, Nasrin placed her Egg in its incubator and slid it into the safe confines of her bag, zipping up her white-and-pink-starburst jacket so Meeko could snuggle warmly inside.

With all five Second Years changed into warm-weather gear, they gathered around Oliver with the Gauntlet Team, curiosity winning out over suspicion.

"Now then, it's come to our attention that you, Harry Potter, will be battling Cho Chang in an Honor Battle at the end of the month. Three days later, we'll be taking on the Ravenclaw Gauntlet Team, which has Miss Chang as their Runner. It's been decided by us, your teammates-"

"Oliver, you're putting us all to sleep." Katie complained playfully, gently pushing him aside. "Okay, so here's the deal. We want you to win, Harry. More than that, we want you to crush her. It'll either throw Chang completely off or have her become so aggressive that she'll make stupid mistakes and net us the win in our first match. We've all talked it out, and we decided the best way to net a victory is to get you a Pokemon Chang isn't expecting."

"That's right." Angelina agreed. "The Claws love to study up on their opponents. They make up little lists and try and figure out what moves you might use. They have a ton of practice battles where they lay out strategies in hopes of having a complex counterattack ready. Nothing will surprise them more than a Pokemon they didn't know you had leaping out. Claws hate the unexpected."

"Makes sense." Nasrin mused, Ariel nodding along. "They already know Neville favors Grass-types, and they saw Ludwig and Eevee, so they'll be making strategies based on that. If you get a new Pokemon…"

Pongo let out a baying, hunting call at that, his smile wolfish now.

"How do you plan on getting me this Pokemon?" Harry wondered, a frown pulling at his mouth.

"My dear brother and I happen to know a secret route that can get us to the Forbidden Island undetected." George answered, puffing up proudly.

"It's Ginger, isn't it?" Nasrin deadpanned, and the way the twins' faces fell was answer enough.

"Rude…" Fred muttered, pouting.

"But that's not allowed!" Neville protested. "It's forbidden! It's even in its name!"

"No risk, no reward." Fred replied, waving the concern away. "The Forbidden Island has a ton of rare and powerful Pokemon on it. We're all going to go and capture a new Pokemon!"

"Ollie already let McGonagall know that we're going to be doing some late-night training, so she'll be none the wiser." George elaborated. "And I convinced Chloe to look the other way and not report that we weren't in by curfew. She'll keep our prat brother occupied while we get down to business."

Nasrin could feel the nervousness and excitement mixing in Harry's gut, warring between the knowledge that this was not a rule to break lightly and wanting to catch a unique Pokemon, understanding.

"Okay, so I get why Harry is here." Ron piped up. "But why's Neville here?"

"Neville's Harry's partner in the Honor Battle. He needs a new Pokemon, too. Plus, that makes him an honorary member of the Gauntlet Team." George explained.

"You do mean honorary as in I don't ever have to compete, right?" Neville worried, that match in the Thunder Caverns course still fresh in his mind.

"Okay, so why's Nazz here?" The younger Weasley continued.

"Not only is Nazz a teammate, but we still haven't properly thanked her for kicking Flint in the twig-and-berries." Fred answered.

"…And if we just took Harry, she'd destroy half of Hogwarts trying to find him."

"That, too."

Nasrin just shrugged, conceding the point, as Robin twittered behind a wing.

"Then why are me and 'Mione here?"

"You think we're stupid enough _not_ to take you two? Wherever Harry goes, you two are sure to be at his side. We leave you behind, and most likely we'd find you magically pulled to the island or something. Why fight fate?" George replied.

"And Ginny?" Nasrin wondered, jabbing her thumb towards the door where said First Year waved cheerily.

"Because Luna didn't want to go by herself." The youngest Weasley answered, wagging her finger at Oliver's opening mouth as Luna wandered around. "Uh uh. You even think of even telling us to go back to the dorms and we'll go crying to Professor McGonagall."

Ginny bit her lip, eyes welling up with tears.

"I-I tried to stop them, professor, but they were so mean!"

The expression fell away like a mask, and Nasrin admitted that act had been much better than the Ravenclaw's from only a few days before.

"If they're like the Power Rangers, then we're Tommy." Luna voiced. "I'll go summon the Dragonzord."

Catching the half-Veela before she could find a mech to pilot, Ariel pat her head as Nasrin bit back a laugh.

"We've got sugar, spice, and everything nice, so I don't think we need a Dragonzord."

Luna nodded, though everyone else looked hopelessly lost.

"Right. You're Blossom, I'm Bubbles, and Ginny's Buttercup! We can dedicate our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!"

"And the Powerpuff Girls never needed a Dragonzord, so we'll be fine."

"They _did_ manage to get the drop on us." Katie reasoned, shrugging. "And they were a part of this whole thing already."

"Fine, you two can come." Oliver relented, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "But stay out of trouble, and _never_ leave our sight. We do this right, and this'll go off without a-"

"NO!"

"-Hitch."

Hermione covered her face with both hands, Ron prayed silently, Neville debated running, Nasrin wondered how big of a shield she would need to make before the night was through, and Harry gave up trying to fight fate.

"Well, that just jinxed us."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks, sweetheart." Nasrin cooed, rubbing a hand over the giant Tentacruel's slick blue skin and earning a gurgling purr that Ariel returned.

Ginger was surprisingly gentle, given her species' reputation for aggressive personalities, and had happily towed their boat across the lake in exchange for a few treats.

"We'll be right back, pretty girl." George promised, tickling between the eyes and getting a bubbly laugh. "You stay in the area, and we'll call you."

With a final wave, Ginger sunk below the water and disappeared while Oliver and Angelina pulled their boat up out of sight.

"Alright, we have about two hours before we'll need to get back." The Gauntlet captain noted, rubbing his hands together in the cold. "Our main goal is to get Harry and Neville each a new Pokemon, but if you see something after that you want to grab, feel free and go after it."

"Can't help but be tempted by the forbidden fruit, can you Ollie?" George teased, his Minun pulling a set of binoculars out of his bag and climbing up a tree with Plusle to survey the area.

"I'd be foolish not to, but my main goal, once again, is Harry and Neville." Oliver agreed as Pongo investigated the underbrush, gaze narrowing and nose twitching. "Don't be greedy, but don't be skittish, either. We don't have a ton of time to wander about, and I don't want to have you two come back empty-handed."

"And don't just go for the biggest and strongest thing you find." Angelina advised, Snow following her fellow's progress with alert ears. "Sometimes the strongest Pokemon is a young one you raise for a long time."

"Besides, it would be horrible to pick out a Pokemon that doesn't respect you as a trainer and refuses to follow you." Katie agreed, and Nasrin felt Robin puff out her feathers on Harry's shoulder as Meeko trembled against her chest.

"You're all ruining the fun of this!" George complained as Ariel went dangerously still. "We're on the Forbidden Bloody Island! This should be an adventure!"

A low, angry moan cut through, and the group turned to see that the tree Plusle and Minun were sitting in was _moving_.

"Trevenant!" Katie called out as the pair of Electric-types were thrown out by said Elder Tree Pokemon uprooting itself, bark cracking to reveal ectoplasm and a single red eye.

More followed in it's footsteps, a whole army of Ghostly trees rising to devour them-

A gale of Icy-Ominous Winds slammed into the horde like a hammer blow, one or two toppling back end-over-end, and the group turned, dumbstruck.

Snow let out a freezing roar, Robin wheeling back around and almost shrieking in outrage that they dared threaten her persons, and Ariel glared down the threat with obsidian eyes as a flash of pink light revealed a spiral-thorn shield.

"No."

Pulling back, the Trevenant retreated into the forest, and Pongo let out a warning growl at their backs, Meeko peeking out with narrowed eyes to watch them go.

"I'm liking this plan less and less!" Hermione squeaked out, trembling faintly when Nasrin softened again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We have to be careful." Oliver snapped at the Weasley Twins, releasing his Talonflame. "No sudden movements and no impulsive actions! The Forbidden Island has a very dense ecosystem. There are Ghost-, Psychic-, Dark- and Electric-types running around here, and that's just what we know of! Pokemon Trackers like to send Hogwarts rare species they find in hopes that their population can increase on this island. There's a reason Professor Dumbledore says this place is forbidden, students aren't supposed to be here! The Pokemon here are willing to attack if needed and will do so violently. This isn't like strolling down Route One or anything, the Pokemon here live in isolation for most of their lives and have no issue with attacking trainers. Stay alert."

"Then we need to pair up." Nasrin decided, already taking hold of Harry's hand. "The path's narrow, so I'll go ahead."

"Good idea." Katie agreed, letting out her Rapidash and swinging up onto the Pokemon's back, lifting Luna to sit in front. "You four will always stick with one of us older students."

"Except for Fred and George." Angelina warned playfully. "If you end up with them, make peace with Merlin."

"We'd be insulted, but you have a point." George admitted, soothing his frightened Minun as the group marched on.

Shield in one hand, Nasrin shared a look with Harry before stepping onto a path amid the densely-packed trees, Robin landing on his shoulder while Snow and Pongo trotted ahead, ears alert and noses twitching.

The branches were woven so tightly overhead that moonlight could not filter through, so Harry released Ludwig, who happily joined his chilly friend and began summoning balls of Will-O-Wisp to light their way, the color changing as everyone passed underneath.

Of course, this had Togepi popping out of her Ball, and Eevee, so Harry ended up carrying both baby Pokemon while the Normal-type joined Pongo in scanning the underbrush, bracketing their trainers in from possible danger.

In the light of Rapidash's mane and Talonflame's bursts of flame, the trees were revealed to be almost hybrids, such tight quarters forcing them to fuse into new creations, pines bearing bright red apples or maple trees oozing a rich cherry-tinted syrup.

It all looked… _familiar_.

"Won't this scare off the Pokemon?" Ginny whispered, eased by the happy chitters coming from Meeko and Togepi.

"Ghost-types will be more interested in the light than frightened and want to investigate." Neville explained. "Electric-types tend to use Flash when moving, so that won't be a problem. Besides, since the flames are Pokemon created, they won't be any worse than if we used flashlights. Might even be better."

"That's right." Oliver agreed, startled. "I learned about how Pokemon flames draw less attention than human ones while I was in Kalos. Gardeners use Pokemon Lamps in gardens to attract Flabebe. How did you know that?"

"Neville's the next Jack Kenway!" Ron boasted, though he faltered after a moment. "Uh, I mean with Tracking…Not the 'grab some crazy sticks and beat people to death with them' way."

"They're called escrima sticks, Ron." Hermione corrected automatically, head turning to take in the shadows nervously.

"And Kenway only killed…thirty people?" Fred voiced, George doing some mental math.

"Yes, thirty people by himself."

"And he didn't beat them to death. Most he electrocuted with those sticks or snapped their necks."

"Add in all the Pokemon he's used, though…"

"You _do_ realize you're talking about what some would call a mass murderer like you'd discuss the weather, right?" Katie pointed out from the rear of their little caravan.

The Weasley Twins just shrugged, and Nasrin shared an amused glance with Harry as Snow iced up bits of her fur to spread Ludwig's light in fractals over the darkness.

"Do you think there are anymore Trevenant around?" Hermione whispered, rubbing her arms as if against a chill.

"Probably." Angelina admitted. "There could be none left, or every tree on this island could be one. Kenway-"

"The mass murderer." Katie muttered.

"-Proved when he discovered them that some trees are in fact Trevenant that have fallen asleep and become more, well, treeish than Pokemon. As long as we don't disturb them like Fred and George did, we should be okay."

Robin twittered in agreement, huddling closer to Harry's neck, Meeko hugging his friend close while eyeing the surrounding trees warily.

"That doesn't do much to ease my worries." Hermione admitted, gaze darting every which way.

"Not a fan?" Nasrin asked, sensing this was about more than the scare they had gotten on the shoreline.

"I don't like Ghost-types period." The bushy-haired girl admitted, smiling weakly as Togepi and Snow whipped around in great offense on Ludwig's behalf. "I like Ludwig a lot, trust me, but other Ghost-types tend to be a bit too mean for my tastes. Same with Dark-types. I understand _why_ they act the way they do, but that doesn't mean I like their tricks."

"What about Bug-types?" Katie shouted from the back.

"Ugh." Hermione and Ginny gagged, shuddering.

Fred hummed thoughtfully, catching Harry's attention as Pongo trotted closer on his other side, murmuring to Eevee on Nasrin's right.

"What?"

"I think our dear Hermione is being projected on."

"Huh?" Boy and half-Gem echoed.

"Psychic are weak against three types." Fred lectured, smirking. "Dark, Ghost, and Bug. Hermione here has a Ralts, a Psychic-"

"Actually, Ralts is a dual-type, Psychic and Fairy." Hermione informed them. "They proved that this summer at the International Trainer Conference-"

"Ralts is a Psychic-type and would naturally be leery of those types." Fred finished without acknowledging the interruption.

"But Ralts isn't just Psychic, she's a Fairy, which means Steel and Poison would be more concerning than Bugs…" Hermione argued.

"So?" Ron voiced, also oblivious to the bushy-haired girl's annoyed huff.

"You've heard of the idea that people influence the behavior of their Pokemon, right?" Oliver elaborated. "The reverse is also true. Pokemon can influence their trainers."

"That makes sense." Nasrin noted, reaching up to rub behind Ariel's ears. "I've spent so much time with Ariel that we almost think the same way."

"And Hermione, you said Psychic-types bond closer with their trainers, so it's not exactly _impossible_ that Ralts really is influencing your preferences." Harry agreed, Meeko and Togepi nodding.

Luna frowned as Pongo went still, ears flicking back sharply.

"So we shouldn't point out the two Ghost-types that are floating above Hermione's-?"

The bushy-haired girl shrieked in fright once she spotted the tiny phantoms, who echoed the scream back and darted away, towards Ron, who yelped and leapt into Fred's arms as Hermione bolted into the underbrush.

"Hermione!" Nasrin shouted, whirling around shield-first.

"Find Hermione and keep her safe!" Harry ordered, Snow and Ludwig taking off after the frightened Second Year as he juggled a whimpering Meeko and Togepi.

Pongo snarled, Eevee snapping when the Ghosts got a touch too close, but when Nasrin caught sight of them, a Phantump and a Pumpkaboo hugging each other tight, she did not feel they were a threat.

They felt… _frightened_.

"Talonflame, use-"

"STOP!" The half-Gem cried out, jerking forward to yank Oliver away as Luna scrambled down from her perch on Rapidash.

"Can't you see they're just as scared as we are?" The half-Veela scolded, crouching a couple feet away and cooing to the shivering Ghosts, beckoning them closer. "Sh, it's okay. I know Hermione can be loud at times, and her hair does look like a happy little bush in a painting, but you get used to her. It's okay."

"Is she actually babying the Ghosts?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"That's Luna." Ginny laughed, not at all surprised.

"Neville, which would you like?"

"Huh?" The Longbottom replied, stepping up to his intended.

"I'd rather have the Pumpkaboo, but if you'd prefer it…"

"No, no, you can have him."

Luna nodded, pulling out a Poke Ball as a bemused Neville copied her.

"Sorry, Harry, I'd offer you one, but Neville's a Grass Trainer and I'd hate to break these two up."

"No problem, Luna."

"How do you know they want to be your partners?"

Oliver's question was answered when the Pumpkaboo happily sprang into the blonde's arms, the Phantump floating over at a more sedate pace to grab onto Neville's hand like a lost child.

"I'd say they're rather happy with the arrangement." Nasrin noted as the pair caught their new Pokemon, amused by Oliver's resigned sigh.

"I'm going to call you Linus." Luna decided happily, skipping back over to Rapidash.

"Why Linus?" Katie wondered, helping the First Year up.

"Because he's a great pumpkin!" Luna and Nasrin answered together, laughing at the joke even though no one else got it.

A soft yip, and the half-Gem broke off her giggles as Snow trotted back up with Ludwig, unruffled as ever.

"You found her?" Harry asked, Meeko and Togepi babbling as if they had not seen their friends in years.

"They did." Hermione answered as she followed, cuddling a tiny gray Pokemon in her arms. "And I wasn't alone! Isn't that right, isn't that right?"

"And now Hermione's using baby talk." Ron stated blandly. "That'll replace the Wailord in my nightmares."

Shield falling apart in fractals of light, Nasrin flipped open her Pokedex one-handed to scan the new Pokemon, curious.

"Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. The organ that emits its intense Psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out. Type: Psychic."

"Aren't you the cutest little guy!" Hermione cooed, sharing an Eskimo Kiss with her new Pokemon. "Yes, you are! Yes, you are! You wandered right up to me and knew we were meant to be together, didn't you Crookshanks?"

"Crookshanks?" Harry wondered, noting the amusement of everyone else.

"From a show." Nasrin explained, reaching over for Togepi to grasp a finger. "This woman would use puppets of Pokemon to teach life lessons, like sharing, and one of them was named Crookshanks."

" _This is the song that never ends_ …" George teased, earning a glare from Angelina.

"I thought we were coming out to battle and catch Pokemon, not have them wander into our hands." Fred voiced, laughing.

"Works for Harry and Nazz." Ron figured, shrugging. Harry blushed under the scrutiny, but Nasrin just smiled.

"It's not my fault all my Pokemon were either given to me or found!" He defended.

"I prefer my way, actually." She told them, shrugging.

"Well, if things continue like this, you two will remain battle virgins for another year." George teased.

Crookshanks turned out to be the last Pokemon to 'wander into their hands', as the Weasley Twins so accurately put it.

Pongo spotted a Heracross next, which Harry passed on and Katie happily captured, and then Eevee rooted out a Pachirisu that Ginny spent ten minutes battling before capturing it with some quick thinking.

Robin drove a Golduck out of hiding after that, and Harry turned down capturing it, citing a lack of connection, so Angelina caught the Water-type instead.

Fred and George had been excited to find an Illumise and Volbeat pair, which they happily split between them, and the Gloom that popped up afterwards ended up in Oliver's possession, though Meeko and Togepi were happy not to have the rather smelly Pokemon on either of their teams.

"You _do_ realize you have to catch something, Harry?" Oliver worried as the group continued along the game trail. "That's the whole point of all this."

"I know, but I don't want to rush it." Harry explained. "Last thing I want to do is pick a Pokemon that doesn't feel right. That would only guarantee a loss. Worse comes to worse, I'll grab whatever we spot on the way back and see if I can work a trade with someone in the common room."

"If you say so, Harry." Oliver agreed, clearly unhappy with the plan.

"If I'd jumped at the first Pokemon I saw, I wouldn't have ended up with Ariel." Nasrin pointed out, said Popplio bwarking proudly. "And my first Egg wouldn't have been Meeko, either. If it feels right, you'll know."

A tingle rushed over her skin just then, rooting the rosy-haired girl in place as every facet of her Gem shimmered like an agitated wave.

There was…confusion, and terror, and something _sharp_ , like-

Harry yelped when she suddenly disappeared, a streak of pink blurring down the trail, Pongo and Snow almost howling as they gave chase, Eevee rushing to catch up while Ludwig squeaked, holding on tight.

"Nazz!"

Their shouts fell on deaf ears, drowned out by waves of _what's going on where am I where's mom_ _ **mom mom mom**_ _I need you please it hurts_ _ **MOM**_ -

A tree split in her path, gaze locking on the slit purple eyes and ashy-gray face of a Salazzle, delicate claws digging into the fragile shell of a pale blue and black Egg, and Nasrin lost her temper.

Roaring loud enough to make the entire island tremble, she crashed into the Toxic Lizard Pokemon with the force of a speeding freight train, both tumbling through a rush of trees before rolling apart in a sudden clearing.

Twisting onto her feet, Salazzle fired off a bluish flame of Dragon Rage that Nasrin swiftly dodged, shield arcing through the air to THWACK against the Pokemon's flank, sending her sprawling.

Before Salazzle could scramble back up, she was encased in Psychic energy and thrown sideways into a nearby pond, shrieking as this assault was followed by twin Shadow Balls, an Ominous Wind, a Rock Tomb, and a Bubble Beam that resembled more a roaring river than a stream.

By the time Harry caught up, Meeko and Togepi fussing in his arms, Salazzle was retreating with great speed into the underbrush, Pongo dishing out one last Rock Throw to discourage her from coming back.

"Nazz!" He shouted, not immediately spotting the riot of bright-pink curls and feeling his heart twist anxiously. "NAZZ!"

A soft whine, and he turned to find her kneeling amid the remains of torn-open trees, resting a hand on an acid-scarred Egg as crystalline tears spilled from her eyes like falling stars, splashing in flashes of pink light against the pockmarked shell.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, only half-aware as the group caught up, her Pokemon and Harry's watching quietly. "I know that you're scared, and want to go home, but…"

Harry closed his eyes, realizing with sickening clarity what had happened, and reached out to squeeze the pink-haired girl's shoulder, a solid support.

"I'm going to take care of you." Nasrin promised, a pulse of surprise tingling up her fingers. "You're never going to be alone again."

The Egg thrummed, pressing close, and she nestled it against her Gem, rubbing away tears as Snow hopped into her lap, curling around their newest addition with Ludwig.

Crouching, Harry smiled when Meeko and Togepi immediately scrambled to join the pile, cooing and whispering comfort, Pongo and Eevee circling like watchful sentries as Robin finally resettled on his shoulder.

In that one moment, when Nasrin tilted her head back and smiled, cheeks wet and eyes shining with stars, Harry felt that deep-burning warmth and _knew_.

There was a CRACK, and Ginny gasped as the blue-and-black Egg rattled hard, breaking apart in the light of a glowing Gem.

A soft THWUMP followed, and Nasrin twisted around, wide-eyed, to see her other Egg rocking in the incubator, cracking open just a sliver.

 _They were both hatching_.

"That's impossible." Hermione voiced, wide-eyed, as Ariel popped the incubator open with a hiss. "You've only had that Egg a few weeks. Even with five Pokemon, there's no way…"

Impossible or not, it was happening, and everyone gathered around to watch as Nasrin cradled both in her arms, pink light pushing the shadows back.

Vividly reminded of that Solstice night so many months ago, Harry held his breath when each Egg jerked, cracking against each other and falling apart to reveal two baby Pokemon, blinking up at them with big red eyes and yawns.

Ginny's Pokedex beeped in the silence, and she read the first entry, staring at the round, pink little Pokemon that grabbed onto one of Snow's tails, giggling.

"Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokemon. It's always practicing its singing because it wants to improve. Even when it's asleep, it keeps singing in it's dreams. Type: Normal/Fairy. Attacks: Heal Pulse, Sing, Charm."

But Nasrin was focused on the blue-and-black Pokemon sitting up on her thigh, nose twitching and metal-backed paws rubbing at deep red eyes, so similar to…

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon." Harry read, reaching out and smiling when said baby grasped his fingers, curious. "It's body is little yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. Type: Fighting. Attacks: Bullet Punch, Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure."

"I've never heard of a Riolu in Avalon." Hermione voiced, shuffling closer. "They evolve into Steel-types, which aren't native to our region."

"Like I said, Trackers from all over the world bring Pokemon to see if they'll thrive." Oliver reminded them. "Lucario are extremely rare, even in regions where they're found in the wild. Someone probably hoped their numbers would rise here."

"And look how that went." Ron grumbled, rubbing at his eye stubbornly.

"Are they okay?" Neville worried, Flora waddling closer to get a better look at the pair of freshly-hatched Pokemon.

"Yeah…" Nasrin choked out, fingers curling into baby-soft fur. "Yeah, they're okay. Right, Melody? Mulan?"

The Igglybuff nodded, rolling over onto stubby little feet with help from Togepi, and the Riolu hummed, ear-like extensions flicking as Meeko grabbed onto her paw, chirping away.

Pulling out two Love Balls, Nasrin 'captured' her two newest babies and released them immediately, Snow fanning her tails to catch Melody before she rolled away as Pongo and Eevee trotted in, sniffing the new arrivals under Ludwig's watchful eye.

The whole scene was so adorable that Harry could hardly blame Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Katie and Angelina for audibly melting, though he ruefully noted that none of _them_ would be helping corral all these little bundles of energy for the next few months.

Mulan chuffed, ear-sensors lifting, and he turned to see Ron peering into the nearby pond, an aqua-blue Dive Ball raised overhead.

"What are you up to, mate?" The Potter asked, Nasrin standing as Togepi, Melody, Meeko and Mulan fully settled in her arms.

"Sh…I have to time this just right."

Eevee and Pongo watched, heads tilted curiously, as Ron stood statue-still on the water's edge.

"Almost…Almost…"

Quick as a flash, the Ball was thrown, splashing up to soak poor Angelina before flying back into Ron's hand with a satisfying SHWAP.

"Yes!"

"What did you get, Ron?" Hermione wondered, shifting Crookshanks in her arms.

"Check it out!"

A flash of red light, and-

Robin face-planted off Harry's shoulder as a Magikarp materialized, flopping in the dirt despite Ron's attempts to release it over water, and Ariel hissed sympathetically through her teeth while Pongo and Eevee let out soft grunts as if to say 'what'.

"A Magikarp?" Fred sighed, matching Snow and Ludwig's unimpressed expressions with just his tone. "Ron, are you trying to embarrass the family?"

"Hey, I did my homework for once!" The youngest male Weasley defended. "A Magikarp might be weak-"

"Pathetic." Katie noted.

"Sad." Fred stated.

"Useless." George said.

"Unfortunate souls." Nasrin commented, Meeko giggling.

"For once, I have nothing." Luna admitted.

"I think it's trying to kill itself." Neville voiced, watching the Fish Pokemon hop further away from his old pond.

"-But I have plans for him!" Ron continued with conviction. "I just need to spend time with him, toughen him up, and he'll evolve into the mighty Gyarados! Imagine that! Mister Ron Weasley, with that mighty Flying dragon-"

"Gyarados aren't Dragons." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, definitely trying to kill itself." Neville decided, Pongo trotting over to drag the Magikarp away from the large rock it was bashing its own head against. "And failing, too. That must be depressing."

"Besides, look at how cool he is!" Ron praised, lifting his new Pokemon for everyone to see the shimmering crystals embedded in each scale. "See all those cool shiny sparkles on his scales? Imagine that, but on a giant blue dragon!"

"Again, it isn't a Dragon." Hermione reminded him.

"It's a good idea." Nasrin conceded as Robin fluttered back up onto Harry's shoulder. "I mean, these four aren't much better than a Magikarp when it comes to battling, but with a little love, they'll evolve and be much stronger."

Harry nodded absently, something about those crystals nagging at his memory…

"Trust me, guys! This is a brilliant plan!" Ron cheered, holding Magikarp by the tail like a fisherman's trophy. "I'm a genius!"

A sharp cry, and everyone blinked as a black-white-yellow form flew past, snatching Magikarp and swooping up into the trees again in moments.

"Emolga Emolga Emolga!" Ron chanted, almost vibrating with glee as he recognized the Pokemon. "That's-That's my favorite Pokemon! It's just so awesome!"

Before he could grab a Poke Ball, the Weasley Twins intercepted, forcing their younger brother still.

"Fred? Let me-"

"Rules are rules, Ronnie. Only one Pokemon per person on this trip."

"No!" Ron almost wailed. "Please, you have to-"

"Sorry, dear little brother, but rules are rules. George and I got our Volbeat and Illumise, Ollie, Katie and Angelina have theirs, Mister and Missus Longbottom have their phantoms, Nazz has her new babies…The only person left who could capture it is-"

"HARRY!" Ron screamed, startling Robin into flight as he grabbed said boy by the shoulders and shook him for emphasis. "Please! Please capture it! I'd love to have one, but at least if you had it I could be around one! I'll even help you care for it and-"

"Okay, okay!" Harry answered, letting out a relieved breath when Robin and Ludwig grabbed onto Ron's jacket and peeled him off.

With a glance at Eevee, the Potter turned to take in the Emolga as it shocked an unresponsive Magikarp.

"I guess a Flying Electric-type that's immune to Ground moves would be a good Pokemon to have around. Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

Pongo howled encouragement as his friend leaped into the lower branches, using them as a springboard to reach the Sky Squirrel Pokemon and nail it with the ectoplasmic sphere of energy.

Crashing into the trunk, Emolga released its prey, which flopped to the ground below without complaint, and Harry lobbed out a Poke Ball that was shocked away midair before the Electric-type dove and forced Eevee to leap to another tree.

A second Shadow Ball had Emolga dodge right into a second Poke Ball, but it escaped within seconds, much to Pongo's growling frustration.

"He's strong." Nasrin noted, Ariel nodding in agreement as the Electric-type stuck out his tongue from a new perch, bouncing mockingly.

A low moan echoed through the clearing, and everyone's blood turned to ice.

"Bloody hell!" Oliver yelped as Talonflame took flight. "Not more of them!"

The entire opposite tree-line began to shake, bark splitting to reveal shadows, and Snow outright snarled as she joined Ludwig, Pongo, Flora and Mickey in front of the Second Years, intent on protecting the younger Pokemon from danger.

"Harry!" Nasrin shouted, pulling him back into the group as Ariel roared a challenge. "We need to go!"

Katie retook her seat on Rapidash, only to cry out as a bolt of electricity struck them out of nowhere from across the pond, where a herd of Electrike had gathered.

"Ginny, send out your Pachirisu!" Fred ordered. "We need to block those Thunderbolts!"

"You need to get in your Balls." Nasrin decided, recalling Melody, Mulan and-

Meeko leapt out of her arms before the half-Gem could grab his Ball, darting away, and Nasrin whipped around at the sharp cry he released as the first Thunderbolt arced midair to strike him.

"MEEKO!"

"Mickey!" Luna shouted, eyes snapping into focus. "Bulldozer!"

The Trapinch slammed his little legs into the ground, eyes shining, and it rose in a rolling wave that toppled the Electrike like bowling pins, Meeko folding in pain as the shocks passed.

"Ariel, take Robin and Snow, focus on the Trevenant!" Nasrin ordered, curling an arm tight around Togepi as Eevee joined the fray under Harry's orders. "Pongo, with me."

In response, the Popplio, Vulpix and Rowlet released a gale of Ominous Icy Winds that made the Trevenant falter where Snorunt and Sam the Snover had not, giving them breathing room on that front as Pongo released a Rock Tomb that kept the Electrike off-balance.

"Meeko!" Nasrin worried, falling to one knee beside the overwhelmed Pichu. "What are you doing? Your Ability is Lightning Rod!"

Shaking off the lingering static, Meeko looked up at her with such determination and calm conviction that Nasrin hesitated in activating his Ball.

 _I can do this_.

After a moment, she nodded.

 _I trust you_.

A cry from Emolga galvanized Ron into action as a Trevenant grabbed said Sky Squirrel Pokemon, scooping Magikarp up by the tail while releasing Cubchoo.

"Powder Snow!"

The attack was enough for Emolga to escape, gliding to safety amid the group where Ron helpfully caught it for a distracted Harry, as Nasrin pulled out her shield and threw it at the regrouping Electrike, unflinching as another stray Thunderbolt was absorbed by Meeko's Ability.

"DUCK!"

Swinging Magikarp like a club, Ron smacked a Spearow right out of the air, and Nasrin whipped around as a whole flock of the aggressive Flying-types surrounded them.

"Bloody hell, I think they were nesting in the Trevenant!"

With a deep pull, she materialized a massive pink shield over everyone that stopped the diving Spearow in their tracks, every muscle tensing as she swung it around in a heavy arc, gaze flickering-

The Trevenant cried out, tumbling over the torn ground, as Meeko took another round of Thunderbolts with a low grunt, cheek-sacs overflowing with sparks that seared his skin with starburst burns.

"NOW!"

Harry took in a sharp breath as Meeko began to _glow_ , the sky darkening with rumbling storm clouds around a fallen star, and rose as a Pikachu, glare fixed on the Pokemon threatening his friends.

"Pi…Ka…"

The whole sky seemed to tremble overhead, static electricity making Ariel's ears twitch.

" _CHU_!"

Thunder fell from the sky with blinding intensity, clearing a huge swath of forest for roughly a mile all around, and Snow lowered her head in exhaustion, almost sweating from exertion with Snorunt, Sam and Cubchoo, Ludwig dropping onto her back with a flickering flame.

All their Pokemon were exhausted, Robin nearly missing Harry's shoulder as she finally landed, and Nasrin scooped up a limp Meeko, kissing his pain away as their enemy regrouped.

"I hate this." Hermione complained. "I hate Ghost-types and I hate being shocked and I just want to leave!"

"I can hold them off long enough for you guys to make a run for the boat." Nasrin voiced, healing Rapidash's paralysis.

"We're not leaving you." Harry insisted fiercely, Eevee and Pongo growling in agreement.

"It's the only chance we have." The half-Gem retorted, just as stubborn.

"Well, unless Hermione's Ralts or Espurr knows Teleport-" Katie began, trembles easing at a quick kiss.

"That's it!" The Potter realized. "DOBBY!"

With a strange POP, a Kadabra appeared before them, focusing spoon tucked over one ear.

The poor Pokemon was malnourished and scarred from old injuries, anxious and twitchy, and Nasrin wondered with a sinking heart what-

And then they were at Hogwarts' main gate, safe and sound.

"We're alive?" Ginny asked, disbelieving.

"It can't be heaven." Luna decided, frowning. "There are Segway scooters in heaven, and the Backstreet Boys."

Nasrin collapsed to her knees on an exhaled breath, face buried in Meeko's fur and Togepi's hands twisting in her hair, muscles starting to shake as the adrenaline faded.

 _Too close_.

Climbing back up to her shoulder, Ariel hummed in comfort as Snow collapsed against her side, Ludwig practically melting across the Vulpix's back, and Pongo flopped over her feet with a grunt, barely twitching when Eevee collapsed across his back.

Harry released Emolga as he plopped down next to her, unable to begrudge the Sky Squirrel Pokemon for going to Ron and thanking him for the save as Mulan and Melody escaped their Balls, whimpering and fussing from the scare.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Nasrin whispered, rocking back and forth as Meeko gathered the younger Pokemon into a hug, mumbling sleepily when Togepi wiggled her way in.

 _ **Dobby do good?**_

The voice was nothing like Slowking's, uncertain and wavering and child-like, and the rosy-haired girl lifted her head as Harry nodded, once again mentally communicating said Kadabra.

With a happy nod and a cheer, the Psychic-type Teleported away, and she nodded when a questioning look got a shake of the head from Harry in response.

 _Not yet_.

"Well, it seems I wasn't the only one awakened by the storm."

All twelve turned to find a smiling Albus Dumbledore in the castle's doorway, speechless.

"Crud."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ice Shard! Bite!"

"Ludwig, Smog!" Harry ordered as the icy projectiles shot out ahead of Pongo's charge, the poisonous cloud filling the space between battling Pokemon.

"Stumper, Leech Seed!"

The Phantump disappeared into the Smog as he tossed out the seedlings, but only for a moment.

"Icy Wind!"

The 'smokescreen' was swept aside in a gush of arctic air, Stumper tumbling head-over-smoke as Ludwig flared his flame to ease the chill on his waxy body.

"Flamethrower!"

"Rock Throw!"

The attacks collided midair, canceling each other out, as Snow darted in close, chilly mist billowing from her back like extra tails.

"Ice Shard! Bite!"

Stumper cried out, unable to dodge in time, as a seeded Pongo pinned Ludwig with Dark-enhanced fangs, growling and bristling at the thrill.

"Hold!"

All four Pokemon went still, peacefully separating, as Nasrin jogged onto their impromptu battlefield, Mulan trotting on her heels.

"You all did great." She praised, healing each of them in turn. "Why don't we take a snack break?"

Harry and Neville echoed their agreement, tired but pleased with their progress, and plopped down on the picnic blanket where Hermione and Luna were playing with Togepi and Melody and Ginny was helping Flora take her medicine.

Mulan hopped up onto her trainer's shoulder, wrapping a paw around one of her rosy curls as Nasrin opened their cooler and began passing out sandwiches, which caught Ron's attention from where he was helping Emolga and Meeko focus their Electric attacks.

The newly-evolved Pikachu squeaked happily, rushing to dig into the bowl of Oran berries Neville set out, taking a couple to share with Togepi and Melody as Sam and Cubchoo waddled over from where they had been icing trees.

"You know, we're learning a lot more here than we were in Battle Class." Harry noted lightly, ignoring Hermione's frown as Pongo gave chase after Eevee for a berry.

"Lockhart _does_ seem to like the sound of his own voice." Nasrin agreed, handing a berry each to Ralts and Snorunt when they toddled up plus an extra for Crookshanks, who was curled up in their trainer's lap.

"It's really nice of the team to help us out, too." Neville voiced, hoping to cut off a fight. "Fred and George are pretty amazing at Tag Team battles."

"Would be a little weird if they weren't." Ginny admitted, watching Snow trot over to grab Magikarp before the Fish Pokemon could try and spear himself on a fallen tree branch.

"We still have a lot of training to do." Nasrin reminded them, Robin swooping in to land on Harry's shoulder. "Hermione and Percy did a lot of research on Mienfoo and Sneasel, but we need to think about other types they'll probably use to get an edge."

"You can come up with a list during History of Avalon." Ron voiced around a mouthful of ham and lettuce. "It's not like B.I.N.N.I.S. will notice."

Considering that B.I.N.N.I.S., the Binary Interface Network-Nodule Interactive Sentient, barely remembered the last sentence it had said, let alone when to assign homework or tests, that was certainly the case.

Even Hermione could not come up with an argument against such blatant disregard for class time, and she still defended Lockhart's tendency to tell stories rather than teach anything about battling.

"We'll need the time to research counters for types with advantages against Grass-, Fire-, Ghost- and Normal-types." Nasrin agreed, smiling as Togepi trilled and hugged Meeko tight. "We only know two of their Pokemon for sure, but they know Neville's a Grass Trainer and that Harry has Eevee and Ludwig."

"But not Stumper and Emolga." Ginny noted, her Rattata and Pachirisu wrestling in playful mimicry of Eevee and Pongo.

"Exactly. They'll come up with a second Pokemon to counter the ones they expect you'll send out, so we need to think ahead of them."

"What if they send out a bilgesnipe?" Luna asked dreamily, Linus shifting from his perch on her hair and Mickey blinking from where he was clamped onto her sleeve.

"We'll send out a jabberwocky and let them duke it out." Nasrin answered easily, Ariel reaching out to stop a giggling Melody from rolling away.

"In the meantime, we should review that practice battle." Hermione sniffed, pulling out her Pokedex. "Snow is a pretty accurate analogue for Edgecombe's Sneasel, even if Scooby's not anything like Chang's Mienfoo. Now, Harry, using Smog like Smokescreen was a great idea, since it can also cause poisoning…"

* * *

" **You need to be careful.** "

Turning her head from the still water surrounding where the Heaven Beetle had once lived, Nasrin stared at the woman standing only a few feet away, layered dress fluttering in a passing breeze.

She had not seen Rose Quartz since that first dream so many months before, a memory that still sent tingles up her spine, an omen.

"Careful of what?" The pink-haired girl asked, mind buzzing with more than thoughts.

" **He's here.** "

There was something profoundly sad in those matching-dark eyes.

" **The Beast is awake.** "

Nasrin's heart jolted in her chest as she stared at the dorm's shadow-strewn ceiling, Mulan mumbling sleepily before curling tighter against her neck, Melody yawning on the other side before snuggling in again.

A deep breath, and she registered Robin nested in her hair, and Ariel sprawled on her chest, and Snow weighing down one arm while Pongo rolled off the other with muffled yips, nearly unseating Meeko from his place on her hip.

" **I will find them…** "

That voice, deep and male and quiet, echoed strangely in her head, and Nasrin bit back a frustrated groan.

 _It was always something_.

" **Time to hunt…Time to find the wicked…** "

Resigned to a night without peaceful sleep, the half-Gem went utterly lax across the mattress, thoughts drifting to the Honor Battle that would take place in only a few hours.

" **Time to punish and break…** "

 _At least the voice would distract her from worrying_.


	12. Chapter 12

"You okay?"

Harry took a deep breath, clearly forcing down a taut ball of tension in his chest and managing a smile in the face of Nasrin's worried expression.

"Yeah. Just last-minute jitters."

Robin startled when Ron clapped a hand on Harry's other shoulder, feathers ruffling as the sound echoed in the empty hallway.

"No worries, mate! Better to be nervous now than during the battle."

"He's right, Harry." Hermione agreed, bouncing on her toes in excitement at getting to witness an actual Honor Battle. "Get it out of your system now!"

Nodding, Harry handed his glasses over to Nasrin and pulled on his prescription goggles, straightening out his Gauntlet jacket and checking his Poke Balls.

Holding Togepi and Melody in one arm, pom-poms and flag in hand, Nasrin reached out to link their fingers, smile warm.

"Take 'em to the moon for me, okay?"

"I will." Harry promised, heart doing a flip in his chest even as he smiled at Meeko's enthusiastic encouragement from her hair.

Neville was not much better, fidgeting with the red, orange-flame-designed jacket his grandmother had gotten him, while Luna hummed a Western, a unique sight in her mix-and-match clothes and Arcanine hat.

"I'll tell you the words my mother told my father on their wedding night." The half-Veela said, brushing gentle fingers over his cheek. "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum…And I'm all out of bubblegum."

"Your mum must have been a scary lady."

A sad smile.

"You have no idea."

"Ready?" Harry asked, Ariel shifting over so Robin could hop over and join her on Nasrin's shoulder opposite Mulan.

"Ready."

With one last squeeze, Nasrin let go and followed them into the Great Hall, which had been cleared to make a massive battlefield in the center and rows of students on either side, Gryffindor roaring from the left to drown out the jeers from Slytherin and Ravenclaw on the right.

The professors were seated up on the far platform, expressions ranging from excitement- _like Hagrid, who was clearly rooting for Harry and Neville_ -to disgusted disappointment- _Professor McGonagall was certainly not happy this was still happening_ -while Professor Dumbledore attempted to keep up his grandfatherly façade.

Heading for her seat in Gryffindor's front row, Nasrin took in Chang and Edgecombe with disbelief, Snow rolling her eyes.

The Ravenclaws were going for psychological warfare, wearing all black with matching headbands and lipstick, even the fringe of their sleeves made to look like a Honchkrow's wings, while their Housemates waved black towels and cawed.

Pongo bared a fang in disgust at this, shaking out his ears as he sat on Nasrin's feet in a protective gesture while Snow curled around Togepi and Melody, tails twitching anxiously.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Professor Dumbledore announced, standing. "As per the rules of this battle, I will allow you each one final chance to work through your dilemma with words and not violence."

Meeko muttered at this, knowing neither side would back down, and the headmaster eventually sighed in defeat.

"Very well. The rules are as such. Each trainer is allowed to send out a total of two Pokemon. A Pokemon may only be sent out once, if you switch out that Pokemon is counted as fainted. No potions, held items, or berries are allowed. Nor can any other trainer interfere with the battle. After a Pokemon is knocked out, there will be a thirty second timeout for trainers to strategize. When a team can not send out a single Pokemon, the battle is over. The entire area may be used, but if I feel you are gravely endangering a trainer or an observer, I will declare this battle over. Understood?"

"Understood." All four answered together, focused.

Ariel cooed, smoothing down Robin's puffing feathers, as the headmaster raised his hand.

"Begin."

"Stumper, I choose you!"

"Ludwig, I choose you!"

"Go, Sneasel!"

"Go, Litleo!"

Nasrin felt her stomach hit the floor as she realized what had happened, Mulan yelping in dismay.

"Fire Fang!"

"Ludwig, Smog!" Harry ordered quickly, Ludwig releasing the dark cloud in time to throw off the Lion Cub Pokemon's focus on Stumper, blinding it.

"Ingrain!"

Roots exploded from within the smokescreen, anchoring into the marble floor in every direction and glowing.

"Now Grass Knot!"

"Icy Wind!" Edgecombe shouted, effectively blasting away the Smog to reveal Stumper clinging to the healing vines, leaves frostbitten. "Now a Faint Attack!"

"Flamethrower!" Harry shouted, knowing that Stumper was at a double disadvantage against their opponents, and Ludwig forced the Sharp Claw Pokemon into a retreat.

"This is going to be tough." Hermione voiced, worrying at her lip.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered, not following along.

"Litleo and Sneasel are both strong against Grass-types, which means anything Neville sends out is at a disadvantage." Nasrin explained with forced calm, Meeko hopping down to chirp reassurances to his friend. "And with Litleo being a Normal-type, he isn't affected by Ghost attacks."

"Ludwig is going to be going two-against-one." Hermione agreed, concerned.

"And Harry has to be careful." Ginny added. "He doesn't want to hit Stumper with a Flamethrower by mistake."

"Don't be quick to count Neville out just yet." Luna voiced in her usual dreamy voice. "He's a clever boy."

"Fire Fang!"

"Leech Seed!"

Stumper cried out as the Litleo dug fiery fangs into his wooden helmet, throwing out the seedlings, and Harry reacted when he saw Sneasel moving in.

"Smog again!"

"Iron Claw!"

There was a SNIKT of impact, and Edgecombe grinned.

"Didn't dodge that one! Icy Wind!"

The sight revealed shocked both trainer and Pokemon as they realized it was Litleo that Sneasel's claws had struck, Stumper half-burned and half-frozen but still conscious.

"Flamethrower!" Harry shouted, Ludwig appearing behind the distracted Ice-type and engulfing him in flames.

"NO!"

"Sneasel has fainted!" Professor Dumbledore declared, the Gryffindors hollering encouragement as Nasrin released a pent-up breath.

The remaining Pokemon retreated to their trainers, clearly relieved for the brief lull, and she curled a hand around Melody's back when the baby tried to sit up, latching onto Mulan's hanging foot for support.

 _Everything's going to be okay._

 _It_ _ **is**_.

"Begin!"

"Quagsire!" Edgecombe announced, releasing the slow-blinking Water Fish Pokemon and aiming him at Ludwig. "Water Gun!"

"Litleo, Fire Fang!"

"Shadow Ball!" Harry ordered in reaction.

"Leech Seed!"

Stumper just managed to toss the seedlings at Quagsire before Litleo struck, nearly breaking off a branch with the fierceness of it, and Quagsire blinked as the seeds took root and the Shadow Ball rolled off its belly.

With a cry, Ludwig was sent flying in a stream of cold water towards the Hufflepuffs, out cold.

"Stumper and Ludwig have fainted!" Professor Dumbledore declared, Snow whining in distress when Ludwig failed to rise. "One minute!"

As Ludwig was recalled, the Vulpix bristled from head to tail and snarled in outrage at Quagsire, barking threats for his treatment of her most precious friend as Meeko fell quiet, eyes wide with tears.

"Harry and Neville are in real trouble!" Ron nearly shouted, Mulan whining and hiding her face against Nasrin's hair. "They both got knocked out in one turn!"

"I think they figured as much." Hermione deduced. "But Neville set them up pretty good."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, glancing between the battlers as Melody whimpered, Ariel leaning down to wipe away her tears.

"Stumper was able to Leech Seed both of them." The bushy-haired girl explained. "That means when he sends Flora out, she'll be able to draw energy from them. Since Quagsire is super weak against Grass-types, that'll help her survive Litleo until Harry can take him out."

"Let's just hope Emolga can manage." Ron worried, nodding to Harry. "They did a real number on him."

Nasrin tried to shove down the ball of twisting panic in her gut, the sadness and disbelief that were leaking in to tighten the knots, and struggled to breath.

 _Please be okay_.

"Begin!"

"Flora, I choose you!" Neville called, the Bulbasaur running onto the battlefield from where she had been standing at his side.

"Emolga, I-"

With a cry that startled the entire Great Hall into silence, Togepi leaped off Nasrin's lap and raced onto the battlefield, Robin snapping out her wings in alarm as she proceeded to scold Chang and Edgecombe for what they had done.

Snow _howled_ , and Pongo had to pin her down to keep the Vulpix from barreling out there after her as laughter rolled over Ravenclaw and Slytherin like a wave.

Nasrin felt sick, as if the ground was going to open and swallow her whole, why wasn't it this was horrible-

A sharp yank on her hair, and she looked into Meeko's calm, determined expression with sudden clarity.

 _She can do this_.

Everything settled inside her then as light bloomed from the battlefield.

 _I trust you_.

"Litleo! Headbutt!" Chang ordered frantically as their mirth died, the Lion Cub Pokemon rushing forward-

The Rose Quartz Gem shone with pink hues as Flora and Togepi exploded with raw power, nearly blinding, energy rippling and growing before crashing apart to reveal the evolved Pokemon left behind.

"They evolved!" Ron squeaked as Hermione whipped out her Pokedex to scan them.

Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon.

The bud on its back apparently draws energy from its body. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown.

Type: Grass/Poison.

Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon.

It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.

Type: Fairy/Flying.

"How could they evolve?" Ginny forced out, stunned.

"They waited for the right moment." Nasrin voiced, unable to keep from grinning as Ariel, Meeko, Mulan and Melody cried out in joy.

Luna nodded, delighted.

"The hour of need."

"Flora has been fighting evolution pains since summer." Hermione remembered. "As for Togepi, they evolve based on the love they hold for their trainer. Togepi not only loves Harry, but _Ludwig_. When he got knocked out, she must have decided it was time to evolve so she could avenge him!"

Robin shrieked triumphantly, a sound mimicked by Pongo and Snow's howls, as Neville recovered from his shock and acted.

"Flora, Poison Powder!"

The poisonous spores were fired from said Ivysaur's blooming bulb, coating Quagsire so thickly that it coughed, and Chang snapped out of her daze.

"Litleo! Fire Fang!"

Togetic rose up then, body coursing with electricity that struck said Fire/Normal-type midair and had it flopping down in a twitching mess.

"A Thunder Wave attack!" Hermione realized.

"When did she learn that?" Fred wondered.

"Ah, but you forget, brother. Togepi was always out of her Ball, watching us train with Harry's other Pokemon. Not to mention Nazz's Pikachu is her best friend. She could easily pick up many moves."

Harry smiled as he looked over at Togetic, regaining confidence.

"Ready to make them regret laughing at us?"

The Fairy/Flying-type trilled in response, ready.

"Then show Litleo what you learned from Ludwig!"

A deep breath, and she engulfed Litleo in a stream of fire strong enough to knock the Fire-type out cold.

"Litleo has fainted!" The headmaster shouted, and Melody whistled happily as Chang prepared to call out her last Pokemon. "Begin!"

"Go, Mienfoo! Fake Out!"

"Togetic, intercept!"

The tricky move did little damage against the Happiness Pokemon, who was doubly suited for dealing with Fighting-types.

"Flora, Leech Seed!"

Togetic twisted away so the Ivysaur could focus those seedlings onto Mienfoo, which sprouted immediately despite her attempts to dodge.

"Now go for a Vine Whip Special Number Three!"

"Intercept, Quagsire!" Edgecombe shouted, though Flora's vines whipped past the Water/Ground-type and grabbed onto Professor Flitwick's chair, flinging it into her opponent's head with force.

"Togetic, now show Mienfoo what you learned from Eevee!"

"Double Slap!" Chang countered, and Mienfoo smacked Togetic right across the face, knocking her end-over-end before she fired off the ectoplasmic ball anyway.

"Sludge Bomb!" Edgecombe roared as both their Pokemon had their energy sapped into Flora, Quagsire firing a glob of poisonous goo at Togetic that nearly grounded her.

"Are you okay?" Harry shouted as Nasrin shifted forward, Ariel shouting encouragement as the Fairy worked through the pain.

"Focus on Mienfoo." Neville assured. "I've got Quagsire."

"Bring it on, chubby." Edgecombe taunted. "Mud Bomb!"

Flora merely planted her feet and took the attack head-on, jaw clenched in preparation of their next move.

"Petal Dance!"

Bright pink petals burst from her bulb, and the Ivysaur began to spin, leaves flapping to kick up a strong wind that turned those petals into razor-sharp projectiles that sliced right towards Mienfoo and Quagsire.

Being much slower than the fleet-footed Fighting-type, Quagsire was unable to block or dodge the assault, and fell to the ground with a heavy THUD.

"Quagsire has fainted!"

Harry glanced at Togetic in the brief lull, muttering something that had the poisoned Fairy pointing towards Hermione.

"Begin!"

"Mienfoo, use Brick Break!"

"Togetic!"

Swooping in, she took the attack right in the belly and-

Kissed Mienfoo on the cheek.

"What was that?" Chang howled as her normally-graceful Pokemon began to stumble about, clearly dizzy and confused.

"Sweet Kiss." Nasrin realized, recognizing the move as one Meeko had learned over the summer.

"I taught her that!" Hermione almost squealed, pleased.

"When did you teach her that?" Harry wondered, startled.

"During your training. I felt bad that Togepi wasn't learning anything, so Ralts and I taught her it."

Falling over her own feet, Mienfoo blinked slowly as the Leech Seed drained more energy, barely able to struggle back up.

"Get up!" Chang shouted, frustrated. "Snap out of it!"

"Flora! One more time!"

Kicking up the petals, Flora sent them blasting at Mienfoo a second time, and the Fighting-type was defenseless in the face of it, falling over in a dead faint.

"Mienfoo is out! Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are the victors!"

Nasrin shot out of her chair before the headmaster was even done, picking Harry up in a one-armed hug as Gryffindor drowned the entire Great Hall in cheers, swarming around the Second Years.

"Long live Neville the Brave!" George shouted, starting a chant among their Housemates.

While Neville knelt to hug Flora, Harry let out Ludwig so the half-Gem could heal him, and then a stubborn Togetic, who hugged her friend happily.

Both squealed when Meeko jumped to join in, forcing them to land and be smothered by Snow's thankful snuffling, and Nasrin let down Mulan and Melody to join in, effectively smothering Ludwig and Togetic with their affection.

Two flashes of light, and Eevee joined Pongo in discussing the battle, Emolga shrugging at Harry's apologetic glance.

"Sorry I didn't get to use you."

With a dismissive chirp, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon floated over to Ron, and Ariel snorted in amusement.

"Can't help but feel a little abandoned there." Harry admitted good-naturedly as Robin retook her place on his shoulder, puffing up proudly.

"You'll need to talk to him about Emolga." Nasrin agreed, Ariel nodding. "They've really bonded."

Holding out her flippers, the Popplio caught Magikarp as he tried to swan dive off the Great Hall's chandelier, utterly deadpan.

"…I'll wait until he has another Pokemon." Harry decided, Nasrin biting back a laugh as she nodded.

"Good idea."

"I knew you would win." Luna stated, hugging Neville. "Steve Rogers always defeats the Red Skull."

At this reminder, the Second Years turned to take in their opponents, who refused to so much as look at each other.

Together, Neville and Harry broke away from the crowd to approach them, calm.

"Miss Chang, it's time to settle our wagers." The Longbottom reminded them.

"If you think-" Edgecombe hissed with wounded pride, causing Eevee's hackles to rise as Pongo stepped up to join him.

"Think carefully before you finish that statement, Miss Edgecombe." Professor Flitwick warned as he approached. "Your actions are the reason you were in this duel in the first place, and why Ravenclaw lost one of its First Years. Now, give your Pokemon to Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter."

As the Balls exchanged hands, Robin puffed up her feathers in warning as Neville and Harry produced two Revive Crystals each to heal the Pokemon within.

"We take these Pokemon as a sign of strength and proof of the power and glory of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Potter." Neville intoned, handing them back with a smile. "And we return them healed to prove our kindness and mercy."

Chang visibly bristled but held her tongue at the look Nasrin leveled right then, Ariel a fierce presence on her shoulder.

"It is a mercy I will one day repay." She forced out instead.

"I believe we still have some points to deal with." Nasrin quietly reminded the Head of Ravenclaw, who sighed and asked Professor Dumbledore to exchange points as Luna stepped up a list.

"This is everything you took from me."

Chang accepted the paper, and Nasrin felt a jolt of unease at the slightest upward twitch of her mouth.

"Yes. Everything you have listed will be returned."

"In perfect condition." The half-Gem warned, Snow growling from where she was guarding the babies and newly-evolved youngsters.

"Of course." The Ravenclaw assured smoothly, marching away with Edgecombe trailing on the outskirts of her group.

Harry and Nasrin watched them go with growing apprehension, but it was swept away by Gryffindor's excitement in moments, the half-Gem laughing as he was scooped up by Fred and George to be danced around.

 _Just for tonight, Harry and Neville would be kings of Gryffindor_.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do_."

Blinking once, Melody did her best to mimic the sound, wavering a touch on the last note until Star repeated it and strengthened the little one's conviction.

"That's great." Nasrin praised, smiling proudly when the Igglybuff giggled and latched onto her fingers. " _Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do_ … _Isn't it pretty?_ _We're making music_ …"

Harry turned towards her from the night sky outside, like a flower turning to face the sun, Eevee perking up from where he was gnawing on Pongo's ear and Ludwig cooing in excitement as Snow paused in grooming Togetic's feathers.

" _Life and death and love and birth, and peace and war on the planet Earth, is there anything that's worth more, than peace and love on the planet Earth?_ "

Ariel and Melody added their voices to the melody, rising and falling fast, and Meeko's ears twitched fully upright as Mulan paused, eyes closing to absorb the music.

" _Oh whoa, come on and sing it with me…The words relate to the key…If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, then just repeat after me_ …"

Melody grinned, doing exactly that as Robin whistled along with Ariel.

" _Life and death and love and birth, life and death and love and birth, now you sing Mi Fa Mi Mi Fa Mi Ti La! And peace and war on the planet Earth!_ "

Nasrin tickled the baby's pink-soft belly, Gem flickering with light as Melody dissolved into giggles.

" _Life and death and love and birth and… Life and death and love and birth and… Life and death and love and birth and, peace and war on the planet Earth_ …"

Her voice went soft, gentle and almost introspective, and Harry could not tear his eyes away.

" _Is there anything that's worth more? Is there anything that's worth more? Is there anything that's worth more, than peace and love on the planet Earth…?_ "

* * *

"Leafage!"

"Dodge with a Quick Attack!"

Eevee darted sideways to avoid the spray of sharp leaves, bursting forward when Robin followed up with a diving Peck and skidding around as the Flying-type swooped up for another pass.

"Peck!"

With a shrieking cry, the Rowlet plunged-

"Quick Attack!"

Instead of dodging, Eevee met her head-on, and both Pokemon broke apart with sharp cries, tumbling across the grass.

"Hold!"

Robin paused in struggling up, wings held loose from exertion, and Eevee plopped back down as Nasrin jogged up to press healing kisses against each of their cheeks.

"She's definitely getting faster." Harry noted, smoothing Eevee's fur before the Normal-type trotted off to watch Pongo provide target practice for Ludwig.

"She's been practicing a lot with Togetic." Nasrin noted, watching her Rowlet flutter over to challenge said Happiness Pokemon to a race before being pulled into a game of tag against Meeko. "I think she likes having someone to show off for."

The Potter could not help laughing in agreement, especially when Robin performed a twisting displacement roll to get behind Meeko and tweak his tail.

Snow flicked an ear their way as she danced around Melody and Mulan, tails waving in encouragement for the babies to grab, the Riolu frowning seriously with each lunge at her target while Melody rolled after in a giggly ball.

"Thanks for letting us train with you." Harry repeated for the third time that evening, and Nasrin waved it off once more, Ariel swinging back up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, the more the merrier. We can learn a lot from each other."

That was certainly the case, since her sheer experience forced him to think outside the box, and these mock-battles always ended so drastically differently that Harry could hardly wait for the next.

"One more before we head back?"

The smile that blossomed across Nasrin's face put the sun itself to shame.

"You're on."


	14. Chapter 14

If Lockhart knew how Cammi Universe felt about him after two months of updates, he would have fled the region like a Zubat out of hell.

The man had a habit of waxing poetic about his 'adventures' rather than teaching anything about battling, and was late to every class, apologizing by handing out signed autographs to his swooning fans.

 _Nasrin had burned more than her fair share of them_.

The only reason Lockhart was still alive was that Pearl had not been informed of his 'teaching style', and thus not torn him a new hole to grab excuses from.

So, when the alleged Expert Tracker breezed into Battle Class fifteen minutes after his students were seated and handed out apology autographs, Harry thought that the only thing being tested was his gag reflex.

"I have a special treat for you all!" Lockhart claimed, Ariel rolling her eyes. "It is, after all, a very special day! October 31st, Halloween! The day of so many miracles! A day of fond memories! Mister Malfoy, what is your favorite Halloween memory?"

Draco puffed up, always happy to brag.

"Every year, the Malfoy family holds a grand Halloween Ball. The elegance and majesty of the event would make even the lowest of the low-"

He slid a pointed smirk Ron's way.

"-Feel like kings, if only for a day."

"Very good! Miss Patil, what about you?"

Harry tensed as each student was prompted to offer up a story, and Nasrin squeezed his hand in support, Eevee and Pongo bristling while Robin hunkered down on the boy's shoulder, matching the unimpressed glowers that Snow and Ludwig were aiming at the 'professor' from where they were shielding Mulan and Melody.

"Mister Potter? Why don't you share your favorite Halloween memory?"

"I'm good, professor." Harry deflected. "I'm sure-"

"Nonsense!" Lockhart brushed off, Meeko's cheek-sacs starting to spark as Togetic fluttered her wings aggressively. "You must have a good memory of celebrating Halloween."

"No, sir, I don't." Harry answered honestly.

"No need to be bashful!"

"Come on, Potter, spit it out already!" Draco shouted, though he flinched back at the look Nasrin shot his way.

"Well, sir, considering I spent nearly ten years in an abusive household where I was treated little better than a slave, I don't have many memories of Halloween that didn't involve being struck, starved or ignored. There are only two I can think of right now, to be honest." Harry informed him, fiercely restrained.

"Would you rather hear about the Golurk your predecessor used to try and kill us, or the night when his parents were murdered?" Nasrin asked icily, Ariel's tail snapping once in warning.

The whole classroom went dead quiet, and Lockhart cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, yes…"

Clapping his hands, Lockhart retreated with a fresh smile, trying to breeze right past the moment.

"Well, then I guess it's up to me to provide you, and all the rest of you, with a beloved Halloween memory!"

Reaching behind his desk, he returned with-

"A Zekrom?" Nasrin breathed, staring at the tiny black Dragon within.

But for all that seemed to be true, it felt like a lie on her tongue, and she frowned as Lockhart began a tale about finding the Egg at Dragonspiral Tower while fighting through a wave of shadowy creatures, walking about the room so everyone could see.

A prickle up her spine, and Nasrin saw everything happen as if in slow motion.

Draco shoving Seamus aside for a better look, Lockhart tripping, Crabbe flailing and smacking Zekrom-

"RON!"

Reacting to that authoritative tone as he had been raised to, the Weasley leaped over from his desk with bag in hand while Nasrin hefted Hermione and Neville in by the back of their jackets, her bubble coming up just in time to deflect a spray of Thunderbolts.

For all Lockhart's pleading, Zekrom was in full-on panic mode, spewing electricity in wild arcs and completely incapable of reason.

Scooping up Melody and Mulan, Nasrin motioned for Pongo, Eevee, Snow, Ludwig and Emolga to be ready as Togetic and Meeko joined Robin on Harry's other shoulder, the latter flinching when one of Draco's 'bodyguards' yelped and hit the ground twitching.

"Goyle, you idiot! Stop drooling on my leg!"

"Serves them right!" Ron complained, Hermione cradling Ralts while Flora squawked angrily from Neville's arms. "This is their entire fault!"

"And that's not going to stop us from being caught in the crossfire." Nasrin pointed out, calm. "Because my bubble isn't going to fit through that door."

Harry nodded, watching the bolts zip by until…

"MOVE!"

Without a second's hesitation, the bubble dissipated and all five grabbed their bags, booking it out into the hallway while Ariel slapped the door closed on Nasrin's heels.

"Come on, I need a breath of fresh air after that." Harry decided, smoothing down Meeko's fur as Melody resettled with a soft whimper.

"Maybe we shouldn't ditch class…" Hermione worried, glancing back.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, loud enough to be heard through the closed door and over the chaos within. "When my father-AH!"

In the following silence, Ron raised his hand.

"I vote we just ignore that and go take a walk along the lake."

Hermione sputtered in protest for only a moment before giving in.

Speeding up after passing Filch in the hallways, the quintet of Second Years stepped outside into warm autumn sunshine, the wind blowing just right to bring the smell of pumpkins from Le Fay's Landing.

Once Nasrin walked close enough, Ariel leaped into the water and sped off to greet the Lapras, Marill and Ginger while the humans found a dry patch of grass to rest on.

Catching Melody with her tails before the Igglybuff could roll away, Snow brought her in close and licked away traces of tears, settling between Nasrin and Harry as Ludwig took hold of Mulan's hands to lead her around in her usual walking exercises.

As the others released their Pokemon, Cubchoo and Sam joined Eevee, Pongo and Emolga in chasing after a ball while Snorunt waddled off to make some snow for castles with Ralts, leaving Crookshanks to curl up on Hermione's lap.

Floating off a ways, Stumper studied some nearby flowers as Robin took off after Togetic, who was carrying Meeko while dipping her toes in the water and floating up before Ariel or the other Water-types could tickle her belly, both Pokemon giggling at the game.

"It's a good thing Ludwig has new little ones to fuss over, or he'd be having a fit." Nasrin noted, watching Robin swoop past close enough to wet her feathers and rise a mere second before Ginger popped up, releasing bubbly giggles.

"Definitely." Harry agreed, kicking the ball away so Eevee could pounce on it. "He still babies Togetic and Meeko, though."

Ron shrugged, catching the ball and tossing it back to Emolga.

"Let him have his fun. He seems to enjoy being a mother hen, like Snow."

"Well, maybe he should redirect his henning to another Pokemon." Hermione suggested, pointing. "Like your Magikarp."

"Hey!" Ron yelped, ripping a plastic bag off the Fish Pokemon's face. "Stop doing that!"

Magikarp just blinked, gaze drifting to a pair of pruning sheers Filch must have left out, and the Weasley tossed him into the lake in hopes that Star could keep an eye on the suicidal Pokemon.

"When Magikarp finally achieves his wish, will he carve 'Brooks Was Here' in a beam?" Luna wondered, plopping down between Neville and Nasrin in her newly-died pink jacket, Linus balanced like a hat on her hair and Mickey swaying from one sleeve.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." The half-Gem replied, noting the tree branch with string and sticks hanging off each end.

"What are you doing out of class?" The Longbottom wondered, Flora glancing up from her nap.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I won't. And yet I did. The world is a funny place."

"There you are!" Ginny called, jogging over to join the group while Rattata and Pachirisu wrestled beside her, chittering. "Where did you wander off to?"

"I found a Keyblade, but when I got close, a protection spell turned it into a stick. I hope none of the Heartless decide to attack."

"Don't worry, Luna, we still have the Avengers." Nasrin assured, patting the half-Veela's back. "Even if Tony's being stupid."

"What are you guys doing out here, anyway?" Ron asked, purposely ignoring the fresh weirdness in favor of being annoyed at having to hang out with his younger sister.

"I think half of the school got their classes done early." Ginny answered with a shrug. "One of the Fourth Year Slytherins accidentally created a gas cloud in Professor Snape's class. Only those classes on the highest floors are still going on. The rest of us ran out to escape the stink. What about you guys?"

"Lockhart's pet Dragon tried to cook us." Harry answered, purposely distracting himself by tickling Melody's belly.

"That's a rude piece of chewing gum, isn't it?" Luna commiserated, Nasrin nodding.

"You have _no_ idea."

Stretching out leisurely, Ginny flashed her brother the most innocent smile.

"So, you figure out a trade yet, Ron?"

Said Weasley immediately began to sputter and fume while Harry sighed, sharing an exasperated look with Nasrin.

Emolga was a good Pokemon, but both knew he was more bonded with Ron than Harry, and the Potter had tried to rectify this by giving their friend the Sky Squirrel Pokemon without a trade.

Ron proceeded to dig in his heels from outrage, the Pride of Weasley demanding he come up with a Pokemon good enough to trade, and so both were in limbo.

 _Ginny, however, seemed to have missed that particular gene_.

"I'm just saying, Pachirisu could use a friend…"

"Emolga is mine!" Ron nearly shouted, glaring. "Harry and I have a standing trade! You're _not_ going to jump in and take him!"

"I'm just saying that by the time you actually catch a Pokemon, I could have raised Emolga and mated him to a female…"

"NO!" He snapped, stomping over to the lake's edge as if that would reveal a worthy Pokemon. "I just have to-HEY!"

Ariel smacked Magikarp out of the water, mouth crammed full of seaweed.

"STOP THAT!"

"I'll get a doctor!" Luna voiced, glancing skyward. "Calling Doctor Bombay, calling Doctor Bombay! Emergency, emergency, come right away!"

" **What do we have here?** "

The smile on Nasrin's face fell away at that quiet voice, clear and sharp in her ears, and met Harry's eyes with a jolt.

 _I'm not hearing that in my head_.

" **I was told of you, foul beast. Today is your end.** "

 _Then what is it?_

A horrible screech cut off any attempt at thought, humans and Pokemon crying out in protest of the noise, only Melody's high-pitched wails proving louder, and Nasrin took off towards the disturbance before it tapered off, heart pounding.

There was terror and pain in the air, filling her lungs, she needed to find them and save them save them save them-

Nasrin froze in the entrance of a courtyard next to the castle, eyes wide, even as Harry and the others caught up to join her in stunned silence.

"What's the meaning of this?" Filch demanded, waving a mop at them while dragging along a bucket. "If that was one of the Weasley Twins' idea of a prank, I'll…"

He trailed off, frown ripping away, and Nasrin was hit with a wave of utter despair.

"No, no! Missus Norris…"

Filch wailed, dropping to his knees with wretched sobs next to a still Missus Norris when she failed to respond.

The sudden flip from anguish to fury nearly gave Nasrin whiplash as Filch turned to them, clutching his fallen Purugly.

"What have you done to her? You-You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

When the man lunged right for Harry, all she could do was react, yanking the boy behind her and materializing a shield as their Pokemon jumped to block the night watchman, growling and crying out in warning.

"You-You dare have your precious little Pokemon come between us?" Filch raged, brandishing his bucket of soapy water. "How about I douse that Litwick of yours till he's nothing more than a puddle-"

Snow ROARED, nearly tossing him back with the sheer force of it, and-

A firm hand wrapped around Filch's wrist, twisting, and he fell to one knee under Professor Snape's glare.

"Threaten the Litwick again, and these brats will be the least of your worries." The Potions Professor hissed, pushing his grip that extra inch that forced the night watchman down with pain. "Or should I say the _last_ of your worries?"

Filch retreated, seeing the truth as Nasrin did, and the Head of Slytherin glanced at Ludwig before turning to survey the courtyard.

"Now then, what is the meaning of…"

It was Professor Snape's speechless disbelief that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived to, taking in the strange black graffiti on the far wall.

"What is it?" The Head of Gryffindor asked aloud. "Some sort of design?"

"I'm surprised you've never seen the ancient runes." Professor Dumbledore replied, subdued. "They can be found in many places, such as the Ruins of Alpha in Johto, the Sunken Palace in Unova, and now, apparently, in Avalon. The better question, my dear, would be 'who are they'."

Taking in a shaky breath, Nasrin took in the living, breathing letters, whispering the answer as it bubbled up from her Gem.

"Unown."

"The ancient runes of our world are based upon their shapes. They're known as The Messengers of Kings and Gods, and only a fool would take their warnings lightly." The headmaster explained, voice soft in their presence.

"What…What does it say?" Hermione asked, unable to decipher the message through her shock.

"It reads, The Chamber of the Unown has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Professor Dumbledore answered as if forgetting his audience. "Enemies of the heir…the heir…here?"

"They did this." Filch accused, voice hoarse with grief. "They killed Missus Norris and put that up there to-to brag about it!"

"Don't be absurd!" Professor Snape snapped. "Potter and his dull-witted band might be hooligans, but they are in no way powerful enough or clever enough to command the Unown."

"Severus is right." Professor Dumbledore agreed. "The Unown listen only to their masters. History speaks of only a few bloodlines that held the power to command the Unown, and those few with the strength and conviction to possibly command them are not in Avalon. Or so I thought…"

Shield dissolving, Nasrin stepped closer, heart reaching out-

"She's alive."

Filch jumped, staring up at her with blooming hope, and she reached out to press a palm into Missus Norris' fur, sure.

"Her heart…She's still alive."

It was instinct that had her leaning down to press a kiss against the Purugly's nose, watching the sparkles fade into grey-and-white fur and…

Nothing.

"Petrified." Professor Dumbledore concluded softly as Mulan trotted over, clinging to her trainer's leg with a low whine.

Realizing his audience, the headmaster waved them off.

"I believe you seven should return to Gryffindor Tower so you might wash up before supper." He redirected, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "And, if you might indulge an old man, I would ask you keep this quiet. I'm not foolish enough to believe that word will not spread by breakfast tomorrow, but I wish for you all to remain silent on much of what you've seen."

"Of course, professor." Hermione stammered quickly. "Come on-Ron!"

Nasrin closed her eyes for a moment as the others began to walk away, taking a deep breath and glancing over when the Unown peeled away, paper-thin and silent as any Ghosts.

Scooping up her Riolu, Nasrin rejoined Harry as he finally moved, following his gaze up-

The Unown were swirling in a black-and-green funnel cloud of Psychic energy, which parted to reveal one final message before they disappeared.

HARRY POTTER HELP US!


	15. Chapter 15

The Chamber of the Unown is a mystery of Avalon, a secret long hidden in the bowels of Hogwarts, that has not seen the light of day in hundreds of years.

When Merlin chose his four successors, it was to make sure that all students would have the guidance and help they needed.

Helga Hufflepuff, who was a tavern owner's daughter and understood Pokemon were more than tools, fostering the bond between them and humans.

Rowena Ravenclaw, who was a librarian and believed knowledge was power, passing on her teachings to every new trainer.

Godric Gryffindor, who was a blacksmith's apprentice that stood alongside his Pokemon in battle.

Salazar Slytherin, who was of royal blood and used his cunning to win battles rather than brute force.

When Merlin passed, the four agreed to run Hogwarts together, and for decades there was peace between the Houses.

As with many others, the truth of what happened has been lost to time.

All anyone knows is that Godric and Salazar feuded, and that the latter disappeared, presumed dead by all.

The other three headmasters built a great tomb for him, deep within the castle, and placed the Unown, the Messengers who belonged to Salazar, as its guardians.

But Salazar was still of this world.

He returned to Hogwarts with the Beast, whose name was lost like the Sword of Gryffindor, and the battle drove all four Founders into the Chamber to never return.

Hidden as it was by the Unown, the Chamber and its secrets are hidden to this day…

Until the Heir returns.


	16. Chapter 16

"A Battle Club?"

Glancing towards the flyer in Ron's hand, Nasrin quirked an eyebrow as Mulan leaned from her shoulder, nose twitching curiously.

"Yeah!" Hermione answered, skipping along. "They're going to hold it at seven PM! We can get actual battle experience and extra credit-"

"Hermione." The Weasley interrupted slowly. "You're getting almost perfect scores in all your classes. Why would you even need extra credit?"

The bushy-haired girl flushed at the indirect compliment, pushing on.

"Well, I don't really need it, but it can't hurt!"

"Hermione, no one needs extra credit." Harry reminded her.

"Lockhart's class is pass or fail." Nasrin agreed, bouncing Melody gently in her arms as Ariel slit one eye open from her sprawl on the other shoulder.

"The entire class is getting perfect scores."

"Even Crabbe and Goyle." Ron noted. "Surely a sign of the end of days."

Hermione scowled at the reminder, her scholarly identity clashing with her fangirl devotion of Lockhart making a bitter pill to swallow.

"Well, okay, so maybe we don't need the extra credit per say, but-but wouldn't it be great to get some actual experience having a battle against someone? We can learn so much and get a ton of practice time!"

"This is Lockhart." Nasrin pointed out dryly.

"We'll be lucky he doesn't turn this into a fan club for himself." Harry agreed.

"When are you going to let this go?" Hermione demanded with a dainty sniff. "Wasn't the Zekrom proof enough?"

"I thought it was a Reshiram." Neville admitted easily. "I always get those two confused."

"Definitely Zekrom." The half-Gem answered.

"And no, it wasn't." Harry assured. "There's something very odd about Lockhart, and until I figure out what it is, I'm not going to let my guard down around him."

Eevee and Pongo growled in agreement from his feet, Snow's eyes rolling as Ludwig muttered into her ear.

"Come on, Neville." Hermione pleaded. "Don't you think it would be really cool-?"

"Um, no, not really." The quiet boy replied, flashing a weak smile. "Sorry, but I don't like practicing in front of a lot of people. Flora and I do better on our own, working at our own pace."

Flora barked, nodding an agreement, as Robin turned her head, chirping curiously from Harry's shoulder opposite Togetic and Meeko.

"So, none of you want to go?" Hermione complained. "None of you want to put in the hard work, or deal with a professor you irrationally hate? You're going to let those weak excuses keep you from grasping this rare opportunity to further your education?"

Harry and Nasrin leveled the bushy-haired Gryffindor with unimpressed looks, having spent so many nights training together and not appreciating having that brushed off.

"Uh huh."

"Yup."

"I guess so."

"Well, too bad, because we're already here!"

Ariel jerked upright at the realization they were in the Battle Classroom instead of the dorms, and Meeko whipped around with a hiss to find Lockhart blocking their exit, smirking.

With a shared look, Harry and Nasrin decided to play along rather than force their way out, though there was a quiet promise to get revenge as the group found seats near the middle.

"What's Professor Flitwick doing here?" Ron wondered, spotting the diminutive professor up front on the long, raised platform in the room's center.

"He's a Champion." Hermione answered promptly, disappointed at not sitting closer. "He's been awarded the Avalon League Championship six times, and he's won in Sinnoh and Kalos, too."

"If he's so great, why isn't he teaching Battle class?" The Weasley wondered as Harry and Nasrin settled with their brood. "Not that I don't like Lockhart, a pass is a pass in my book, but you'd think the headmaster would have Professor Flitwick running things if he was so great."

"Flitwick wouldn't want the job, what with the curse." Neville voiced, helping Flora up onto a chair and shrugging at their owlish expressions. "What? It _is_ cursed. My Uncle Algie told me all about it."

"There are no such things as curses." Hermione argued.

"Just like there isn't a Master Ball?" Harry countered.

"I remember Tammy telling me about that!" Nasrin realized, Ariel humming as the memory returned. "No one's been able to stay on as Battle Professor for more than a year. Injuries, mysterious illnesses…"

"It _is_ cursed!" Ron concluded, Eevee and Pongo snickering softly at Hermione's annoyance.

"And again, I reiterate, there's no such thing as curses."

"Of course, there are." Luna replied, sitting next to Flora with Ginny, and the female Second Year wound herself up for a retort- "Granted, normally only Ghost Pokemon use it, but I know of other Pokemon that can use the Curse attack, as well."

Hermione deflated at that, and Nasrin just shrugged, still somewhat sympathetic even with her friend's current antics and the connection she felt with the half-Veela.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron huffed.

"Luna said that if I missed this, I'd be really disappointed." Ginny answered. "Almost didn't make it, since this one was running late."

"I wasn't running late. You were. Besides, a wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"Except you aren't a wizard." Hermione muttered petulantly. "Or male."

"Of course, I'm not." Luna voiced, head tilting curiously. "What a silly thing to say. Why are you so silly, Hermione?"

"What are you five doing here?" Ginny cut in quickly.

"Hermione tricked us." Neville answered honestly.

"Greetings, students!"

The crowd of students cheered, especially the Fourth Year Hufflepuff who squealed in delight at catching Lockhart's thrown jacket, and their conversation fell to the wayside.

"Welcome to Battle Club!" Lockhart introduced, boisterous as ever. "I know what you're thinking. Professor Lockhart, how can you even take on another project, what with you shaping the minds of young students, writing your new book, doing interviews for Tracker Monthly, and searching the Forbidden Island for the rare Mewthree? Well, my answer is simple. I am just-That-Good!"

"Just when I think my faith in humanity can't sink any lower." Harry groused, Robin, Togetic and Meeko muttering along as the room burst into applause and laughter.

"A bit of a git, but he did direct Thor well." Luna noted, earning a snort from Nasrin.

"Well, he's definitely pulling a Macbeth."

"Now, while I do want to work with all of you, I'm afraid that so many students will be trying for even me, so I've gotten some help." Lockhart announced after motioning for quiet. "While he isn't yours truly, Professor Flitwick is a skilled Pokemon battler, and has won many trophies and awards. I know we can all learn something from him, so let's give him a round of applause!"

A cheer went up, though not quite so loudly, as the Crafting Professor clambered onto a stool and waited for everyone to settle.

"Hello there! My hope is that you see this class not just as a chance to earn a few extra credit points, or a way to get your Pokemon more experience. Battling is more than Pokemon firing attacks like they were softballs trying to knock down pop bottles. To battle with Pokemon is to dance. It's a dance of fire and ice and water and steel. It's one among four partners, two trainers and two Pokemon. Each side works together to create strategies, and the other side tries not just to stop the attack, but to counter and use it to launch one of their own. It's a back and forth, parry and thrust, thrust and parry. When done correctly, both sides leave the battle fulfilled, knowing they gave it their all. The winner achieves glory, and the loser honor in having created something beautiful."

"Yes, yes, very good!" Lockhart praised. "Now, I think we should begin with a demonstration. Oh, no."

The Battle Professor waved off his fellow when Professor Flitwick began pulling out a Poke Ball.

"Not me, professor. While I would love nothing more than to battle you, I fear our battle would take so long that we would be unable to do anything else this meeting. No, I'm thinking that we should have two students battle! The two of us can observe their clash, and then review with the rest of the students what they did right and wrong!"

A sea of hands shot up, hoping to be picked, and Harry slumped in his chair.

"Ten Poke Dollars he picks me."

"Harry." Hermione scolded, arm waving so hard it was liable to pop out the socket. "I'm sure-"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Lockhart called. "No need to wave your arm any harder, my boy! Come on up here!"

"I'd like my dollars by tomorrow." The Potter informed her while recalling Eevee, Ludwig and Togetic.

He paused, however, when Nasrin stood up with a raised hand, recognizing that Sharpedo-sharp smile.

"Professor, we could showcase a Tag Team Battle." She offered pleasantly. "I'm sure everyone would like to see another more closely, considering this year's Honor Battle."

"Of course!" Lockhart agreed hastily, a touch pale. "Would you like to be Harry Potter's partner?"

"It would be my pleasure." The half-Gem assured, recalling Pongo, Snow, Meeko, Robin, Mulan and Melody with practiced ease while following Harry up.

"Now then, who would like to take on our dear Harry and Nasrin?" Lockhart offered quickly, avoiding Ariel's unimpressed expression.

"If anyone's going to wipe the floor with Potter, it's going to be me!" Draco declared, marching up to join them on the platform with Pansy.

"Ah, excellent!" The so-called Tracker praised, clapping both boys on the back. "This will be a wonderful battle. The old Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, settled amongst classmates and, might I dare say, friends?"

There was only one thought that matched all their expressions right then.

 _What a git_.

Luckily, Professor Flitwick stepped in then, and the pairs split off to either end of the long stage as he recited the rules.

"You will each use one Pokemon. Since all of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but cannot leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready."

"Prepare to get schooled, Potter." Draco sneered as Pansy tossed her hair haughtily, enlarging a Poke Ball.

"Whatever, Draco." Harry brushed off, not needing the Prince of Slytherin to be annoyed at this whole situation.

"Mind your tongue, Potter! Servine!"

"Grovyle!"

Nasrin noted that both of their starters had evolved over the summer, though their attitudes had certainly not improved.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon glanced around, clearly uninterested, while his battling partner turned back to her trainer lazily, condescending as ever.

Ariel snorted out a laugh, and Draco's face went almost purple with fury.

"Energy Ball!"

"Leaf Blade!" Pansy followed, voice raised into a shout to prompt her Pokemon into action.

"Eevee!" Harry called, releasing his own starter as Ariel shoved off Nasrin's shoulder. "Counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Double Slap!"

The two spheres of energy burst against each other, and Grovyle was temporarily blinded, yelping when Ariel used his swinging arm as a fulcrum to deliver two hard blows across the Grass-type's face that sent him spinning.

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco taunted, Servine glaring as if offended that their opponents had not just surrendered while Grovyle righted himself, Pansy snickering as if the battle was already won. "You think a little counter-"

"Icy Wind!"

The gush of cold air struck both unsuspecting Pokemon off their feet, and Pansy yelped as she ducked away, Draco falling flat when Servine crashed into his legs.

On his butt, the Malfoy's face twisted with rage as he roared.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK-?"

"Sand Attack into a Shadow Ball!"

Digging his claws into the stage, Eevee kicked up bits of wood into their opponents' eyes that caused Servine and Grovyle to cry out before running towards Ariel, who held her flippers down as a platform to launch the Normal-type up for his follow-up Shadow Ball.

"Moonblast!"

This time, both Draco and Pansy were knocked down when their Pokemon went flying, and the blonde was almost frothing with wrath.

"RAZOR LEAF!"

"Pursuit!" Pansy ordered, clearly flailing for some control in this battle as Servine and Grovyle, eyes bloodshot and streaming tears, readied themselves to attack.

"Quick Attack!"

"Hyper Voice!"

Grovyle, aim already skewed, took the sonic attack sidelong and was sent skidding backwards, already out cold when Eevee knocked a blinded Servine into a spin that had her razor-sharp leaves flying at Draco instead.

When the Grass-type teetered over, completely spent, the Prince of Slytherin reached up and touched the new bald spot on top of his head.

Pansy squeaked in fright when her boyfriend lunged, hands outstretched to wrap around Harry's neck-

"Mister Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick barked, bringing the Second Year Slytherin up short. "Calm yourself."

"They cheated!" Pansy accused, finally regaining her wits and pointing at the Gryffindors. "They fired off cheap shot after cheap shot!"

"Ha!" Ron shot back. "I guess if anyone knows what a cheap shot is, it'd be a filthy Slytherin!"

"Watch your mouth, you-"

A sharp cry forced the audience to quiet, wincing in pain, and Ariel glanced over the surrounding students with obvious disapproval as Professor Flitwick retook control.

"Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for such deplorable language, and for making baseless accusations."

The diminutive professor turned to his coworker then.

"Would you care to explain why Miss Parkinson is wrong, or should I?"

"By all means, you do, sir." Lockhart answered quickly, earning a speculative look from the Crafting Professor before he turned back to Draco and Pansy.

"Mister Malfoy, would you care to guess what your first mistake was?"

"I made no mistake!" The Slytherin claimed. "Had they not attacked me-"

"And why wouldn't they attack you?" Professor Flitwick asked calmly. "You weren't issuing any attack orders. It was a perfect moment to strike."

Both stared at the professor in shock, unused to adults questioning Draco's account of things, and the boy sputtered.

"It-It was my turn!"

"Mister Malfoy, what are you talking about? What turns?"

"That's the way a battle goes!" The Heir of House Malfoy insisted, Eevee's ears twitching back as he crouched next to Harry. "I call out an attack, my opponent calls out an attack, then I attack again. That's how a Formal Battle goes."

Professor Flitwick sighed, attention shifting to their audience.

"Could anyone tell me exactly what my instructions were?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand, already reciting the rules.

"You will each use one Pokemon. Since all of you are beginners, we will keep the battle to just the stage. Your Pokemon may use the stage in any way, shape or form, but cannot leave it. If your opponent knocks them out of the staging area, the match will be paused to allow you to retrieve them. When you are ready."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor for paying attention. Now, Mister Malfoy, when did I ever say this was a Formal Battle?"

At the Slytherins' blank stares, Professor Flitwick visibly swallowed another sigh and addressed the surrounding students.

"There are many different types of Pokemon battles. Yes, there are some where it's turn-based, known as Formal Battles, with each trainer taking a turn to call out an attack. But there are also Free Battles, where almost anything can go. I'm not surprised that Mister Potter or Miss Universe battled that way, as they're Gauntlet players and used to thinking on the fly."

The diminutive professor focused on Draco once more.

"In the wild, Pokemon will not wait for you to make some grand speech. Once you see your target, you must be ready to go on the attack. Mister Potter and Miss Universe saw you distracted and took advantage. Worse, your Servine and Grovyle allowed themselves to lower their defenses while waiting for you to call out an attack. Look at Mister Potter's Eevee and Miss Universe's Popplio."

Even in the lull of a won battle, Ariel was balanced perfectly to leap back into the fray, and Eevee's ears shifted alertly, both their eyes locked on Draco in case he tried to pull a trick.

"A well-trained Pokemon is always alert for danger and ready to act, even if its trainer isn't. Had your Servine or Grovyle acted in the same way, they might have been able to counter Ariel's attack and given you a chance to go on the offensive. Instead, you allowed yourself to be surprised, and that cost you victory."

Professor Flitwick turned to step off the stage.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for taking advantage of an opponent's mistake."

"Thank you, sir." Harry and Nasrin echoed, the former recalling Eevee as they turned to leave.

"Well, then!" Lockhart began, clapping his hands. "Who else would like to try their hand at a battle?"

"I would!"

Nasrin felt a bloody surge of violence wash up her spine, already spinning on her heel as Draco threw out a second Poke Ball.

"Ekans, Bite attack!"

The whole world seemed to slow down as the Snake Pokemon rocketed towards a wide-eyed Harry, fangs glistening with poison and too fast for him to dodge-

 **NO**.

" **STOP!** "

The world fell away around them, a black canvas spreading up and down and left and right, leaving Nasrin and Harry facing an Ekans frozen in midair, Ariel similarly motionless from her ready position on the half-Gem's shoulder.

" **A Speaker?** " The Ekans spoke, voice kind in contrast to his fierce expression. " **Yes, two Speakers! I have never met one of your kind before!** "

" **Is that a good thing or a bad thing?** " Harry wondered uneasily, her grip tightening on the boy's arm.

" **Oh, quite good, sir, quite good.** " The Poison-type assured politely. " **Speakers are a rare breed indeed, sir. So wonderful to meet one that speaks the common tongue.** "

" **Uh…Thanks?** " Nasrin offered, still a bit thrown by this turn of events.

" **Are you new at this?** "

" **I think so.** " Harry admitted.

" **There was Slowking during our Sorting, but he's a Psychic-type.** " The pinkette explained.

" **Same with a Kadabra named Dobby.** " The Potter added. " **But never a non-Psychic, and never like this.** "

" **As** _ **wonderful**_ **as this all is…** " Ariel drawled, tone melodic and pretty even steeped in sarcasm. " **We** _ **do**_ **have a bit of a problem at the moment. Namely that the Ekans you're chatting with** _ **is trying to kill Harry**_ **.** "

" **Right.** " Harry remembered.

" **Is there a chance you could** _ **not**_ **attack him?** " Nasrin offered hopefully.

" **Dreadfully sorry, ma'am, but I must keep up appearances. While I am honored to speak with you, young Draco is still my trainer.** " Ekans apologized. " **I could, however, snap my jaws just before striking you. I would still hit you, and might leave a bruise, but there would be no venom.** "

" **I'll take care of that.** " Nasrin assured, confident.

" **Capital! I am sad that you and my master are rivals, as I would love to Speak with you more often. Ah, but I suppose we may get enough chances. Perhaps you can practice with your own Pokemon, so you are more at ease.** "

" **We will.** " Nasrin promised.

" **Thank you, Ekans.** " Harry voiced sincerely.

" **Thank you, good sir and madam.** "

Everything came rushing back, and the Potter bit back a yelp as he was thrown backwards, Nasrin twisting with the movement to block Ekans with her back-

Light exploded through the classroom, a newborn star threaded with rose tones, that tossed Ekans back head-over-tail as a wave of power nearly toppled the nearest chairs and students.

It shattered with a sharp cry, and the Brionne that leaped from within Double Slapped Ekans _through_ the stage, releasing a war-cry that nearly shattered the windows.

Draco yelped when a pink blur slammed into his chest, staring up into fiery black eyes as Nasrin pulled back a fist-

Even the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin fell deathly quiet when wood splintered under her knuckles, centimeters from the Malfoy's face.

"Miss Universe." Professor Flitwick voiced, heart thumping despite his outward calm.

A deep breath, and the rosette pulled free, staring into Draco's frightened eyes as splinters fell away.

"If you had hurt him, I wouldn't have regretted that."

Ariel climbed up around her trainer's neck, humming deep and low, and Nasrin stood back, shoulders loosening as the adrenaline faded.

"Mister Malfoy." Professor Flitwick addressed sternly, relieved at the lack of bloodshed. "Do you know that you could be expelled for attacking another student, especially one whose back is turned? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"My father would never let you expel me!" Draco blustered in an attempt to hide his fear as Pansy fussed over him. "Besides, I was only following the same rules as my battle with Potter and Universe. Never let your guard down. Not my fault he turned his back on me."

"The battle was _over_." Nasrin reminded him icily, Ariel turning a pink-starred glare on the Slytherin. "You _lost_. Only a coward attacks someone with their back turned after losing a fair battle."

"You blatantly attacked another student." Professor Flitwick agreed. "Don't worry about calling your father. I'll do it myself when I meet with him."

The Prince of Slytherin sputtered, obviously knowing what his father would say about all this, and pointed accusingly at Harry where he was standing on the other end of the stage.

"But-But you should all be cheering me! You saw him! He hissed out that word and brainwashed my Ekans! He's like those Johto terrorists!"

A scream cut through the scene then, sharp as a blade, and there was a rush to the nearby window.

 _Out on the cold grass lay the petrified form of Marietta Edgecombe_.


	17. Chapter 17

Realization struck like a Thunderbolt, and Nasrin whipped around to hoist Harry over a shoulder on her way out of the chaotic classroom, their friends rushing to catch up.

Ariel cooed, patting his head comfortingly, as the half-Gem found an empty classroom to duck into, Pongo and Snow popping out of their Love Balls to guard the closed door once Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna came through.

Setting Harry down on a nearby chair, she checked the windows were closed as Meeko, Robin, Mulan and Melody broke free to crowd around him, whimpering and snuffling in concern.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" The Potter demanded, even as he shushed a teary-eyed Melody.

"Sorry, mate, but we need to do some damage control fast." Ron explained, the others nodding.

"What are you talking about? What damage control?"

"You know…" The male Weasley began, shifting uncomfortably. "The whole…thing."

"What thing?" Harry pressed, Robin already preening at his hair in a nervous gesture.

"The Speaking." Nasrin answered with reinforced calm, dropping into a chair across from him. "What we did is like what Veela and Dream Walkers do, a Lost Art. Until Jack Kenway brought it back during the Johto/Kanto war."

"Jack Kenway?" He parroted, recalling the name from their research last year about Nicholas Silph.

But he did not understand the gravity of that name, even knowing Kenway had fought a civil war and won, and Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, show him the video."

As the female Weasley looked up the one they wanted, starting up the projection system, Hermione straightened her shoulders.

"A short history lesson. The Johto/Kanto war lasted about three years. For the most part, the Sons of Johto were stuck in Johto, attacking Kanto-controlled buildings and holding rallies against the Kanto government. Then, eighteen months in, Jack Kenway went to the Whirl Islands and just…disappeared. No one knows what happened, but for six months, he was just gone. The Sons began to fall back, Kanto made great gains…Many thought the revolution would be put down. The Kanto government was even able to raid the Kenway Estate and captured Jack's mother and father, Lord Kent and Marie Kenway, and held them on Sevii Island, wanting to use them as a bargaining chip against Jack's brother Jonas, who was leading the Sons at that time."

"And that was a mistake." Nasrin told him softly, a flash of steel in her eyes at the thought. "Three days later, Jack was back leading a raid on Sevii. He took the island, and a week later, Oroku Koga of the Elite Four held a rally in Fuchsia City."

The video began to play on a nearby wall, clear and sharp.

* * *

 _A crowd of Kantoans filled the main square of Fuchsia City, facing a stage where the ninja grandmaster and Element Wielder, Koga, was giving an impassioned speech assuring them of plans to recapture Sevii Island and end the rebellion._

 _There was a sense of unease among the people before they registered a foreign figure in their midst, parting to reveal a man in a long brown coat, the red hood pulled low over his face._

 _Koga signaled to the rooftop guards, shaking his head sadly._

" _Jack Kenway. Very brave of you to come here. Or very foolish."_

" _By the end of the day, we'll find out who the fool is, lad."_

 _Jack paused as he reached up, showing empty palms._

" _Koga, tell your dogs to hold off just a moment. I want to lower my hood. That is all."_

 _A slight nod, and three men in business suits backed away, allowing the man to remove his hood to reveal blond hair and a neatly-trimmed circle beard with a chuckle._

" _Was that so hard?"_

 _A man in the crowd, bolstered by what seemed like safety in numbers, swung his arm back to hurl a glass bottle-_

 _Icy blue-gray eyes locked onto him, and the bottle was slowly lowered._

" _Now, that's just rude there." Jack voiced calmly, lowering his own hands. "With all the talk I hear about how noble and grand Kanto is, I wouldn't expect any of you to be acting like savages. And yet here you are, ready to attack an unarmed man. Very Johto-ish."_

" _You'll have enough time to talk when you're on trial, Kenway." Koga voiced, drawing his attention back._

" _Oh, is there finally going to be a trial? I've been wanting one."_

 _The Pokemon Tracker lazily walked towards the stage, as if unconcerned with all the guards watching his every move._

" _Not mine, of course. But yours."_

 _Jack looked up at the Elite Four member, smile falling away._

" _How many have died because you, the master of patience and calculation, let his finger slip on the trigger?"_

" _That was a mistake." Koga admitted, visibly pained. "One that will haunt me till my dying day."_

" _I gave you a way to correct that mistake."_

" _By giving you everything." The ninja retorted, expression hardening into a glare at the reminder._

" _By freeing Johto. By standing with us and working to make a peaceful transition so that one day, our regions could stand together like brothers. You and your kind, though, wanted everything, and refused us our basic right to live."_

" _And like a greedy child, you continue to demand more while twisting my words and making me look like the villain."_

 _Jack let out a bark of laughter._

" _The rallying cry of the guilty! I didn't mean it! Stop being so mean! Don't repeat my words back to me! We all do horrible things, Koga, but we own up to them and accept them. Take me. I own up to the fact that before the end of the day, you'll be dead."_

 _This was all the guards needed to hear, and the air filled with Beedrill and Venomoth, already diving for the Johtoan._

" _Stop."_

 _The Pokemon paused for a moment at that, but pushed on._

" _I-Said-_ **STOP** _."_

 _A ripple of raw energy emanated from Jack, and he glanced at each insectoid Pokemon, barking out a strange buzzy sound._

 _Then, to everyone's surprise, the Beedrill and Venomoth turned on their trainers, driving them back._

 _The crowd began to panic, but Koga stood firm as Jack walked forward, expression neutral despite the growing chaos._

" _Elite Guard!"_

 _Armed soldiers swarmed the square from nearby buildings, all manner of great Pokemon appearing around them, as Koga released his own Venomoth and Ariados._

" _How did you do that?"_

" _How did you learn to emit poison like your Pokemon do?" Jack countered. "You are not the only master of an ancient art."_

 _Raising his hand, the man revealed a simple J tattooed on the inside of that wrist and, with utter disdain, created a fist._

 _The Elite Guard began to fall, their Pokemon roaring, from a barrage of barbs and needles from behind, and men and women in the crowd pulled on colored hoods, prompting a new frenzy._

 _Jack smirked as the Sons of Johto marched towards him, forcing the guards and their Pokemon to retreat._

" _It never had to end this way." He said sternly as a Donphan stomped over, pausing at his side._

 _Patting the Pokemon's head, he flicked both wrists and grabbed the escrima sticks that were dropped from within his sleeves, one of which fired off a brown and green ball to release a Tyranitar._

 _The near-Legendary Pokemon threw his head back with a roar, shaking the very buildings._

" _Mumak." He said, gesturing to the Armor Pokemon. "Azog."_

 _The large green beast nodded sharply._

" _Jack."_

 _The leader of Johto's rebellion pulled up his hood once more, tugging until an executioner's mask covered his face._

" _For our brothers and sisters. For the parents whose children were robbed from them, and the sons and daughters you made orphans. For Johto herself. Oroku Koga, I, Jack Kenway, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Kenway, Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Ironside, find you guilty, and grant you a warrior's death. Prepare."_

* * *

The video cut off as a shaken Ginny quickly closed her Pokedex, Ron wrapping an arm around his sister in support.

"Koga died that day." Nasrin said softly, Harry's face still a touch pale from what he had seen as Mulan and Melody cuddled closer. "After that, the Sons of Johto began to raid Kanto, destroying Gyms and government buildings. They never hurt a civilian, but several government officials that refused to surrender were murdered. The war finally ended when Lance Blackthorn challenged Jack to a battle. Jack's Pokemon won. He declared Johto free, and blew up the Kanto Pokemon League and their Victory Road in a final show of defiance."

"What makes Jack so scary is that he's a Speaker." Hermione explained. "He can seemingly brainwash Pokemon and make them do what he wants. No one's figured out what he does to them, and no one outside of the Sons of Johto has ever used that ability."

"Until now." Ron pointed out.

"It's like having a conversation." Harry choked out, squeezing Nasrin's hands. "We just talked. We didn't force him to do anything. We asked him to stop and he said no."

"I know." The half-Gem assured, Ariel nodding.

"But people don't know that." Neville replied, Flora standing as if on guard. "All they saw was you hissing a word and Ekans shutting his mouth. They saw you do something that, until now, only the Sons of Johto could do."

"We're not like them." Harry insisted. "We're not."

"We're not." Nasrin agreed, Pongo and Snow trotting over to crowd around their feet. "But they saw you do it, and that's the only reference they have."

"It's worse than that." Ginny warned. "With Edgecombe petrified right after you did that…"

"There's no way someone could say I did that!" Harry argued. "I wasn't even near her! How could I-?"

"Command some secret monster to roam the school and attack a student that you had a fight with?" Luna asked. "How indeed?"

The Potter deflated at that, Meeko chittering unhappily.

"They're going to say I'm the one doing this, aren't they?"

"They might." Hermione admitted. "It's more likely than them suspecting Nazz's also a Speaker and the Heir of Slytherin. But we'll know the truth."

"That's why we dragged you in here." Ron explained. "To get you to understand that we have to be careful. You have to lay low, not piss anyone off so they have a reason to throw more fuel on the fire."

"And no more Speaking." Ginny added.

"Of course, there's another option." Luna suggested dreamily.

Nasrin glanced over, smiling as she followed the line of thought.

"Catch the Heir red-handed."

With a goal in mind, Harry nodded, shoulders straightening as Robin puffed up her feathers.

"We have to figure out who the real Heir is and stop whatever Pokemon he's using to attack the students. It's the only way."

"We're right behind you, mate." Ron assured, clapping a hand on his unoccupied shoulder.

"To the end of the line." Nasrin agreed, Ariel singing a few notes of a victory-song.

"And if you are the Heir, we'll be your League of Evil!"

When everyone turned to stare, Luna shrugged, scuffing her shoe on the floor.

"Or not, doesn't really matter…Don't really want to be evil…But I do like the capes."


	18. Chapter 18

Nasrin's reputation proceeded her, which was probably why Harry was mostly left alone about everyone's suspicions.

Pissing off a girl that could shatter stone and take on even fully-evolved Pokemon bare-handed was rather suicidal, honestly, so most people whispered that quiet week after Edgecombe was found.

Ernie Macmillan wisely waited for her to be in the infirmary, helping Nurse Poppy in trying to undo the petrification, before confronting Harry in front of the Gryffindor common room.

Too bad he did not account for Ron, Ginny and Luna getting in his face for it, though Nasrin would only learn about that later, after Justin Finch-Fletchley was found petrified midway through that hour-long confrontation and she had consoled the boy as he cried over his friend.

The whispers subsided after that, especially when Harry kept from telling the Hufflepuff 'I told you so', and while everyone was still on-edge, things returned to something like normal in Hogwarts for the next few weeks.

At least, until the Gryffindor Gauntlet Match against Slytherin in the Hot Gate arena…

"I think I need to put a plaque up above this bed, Mister Potter." Nurse Poppy teased lightly, stepping around the Numel providing heat by said bedside. "Make sure it's always reserved for you."

Harry smiled sheepishly at that as Ludwig wagged his little arm and scolded the boy for his recklessness.

Being based on the legend of Hoenn knights that had held back an invading army for three days, the Hot Gate course was a canyon with two flanking, longer upper paths that was a straight shot to the safe zone.

Stationing Katie and Angelina a ways from the start on those upper levels, Oliver had tricked the Slytherin team into surrounding their new Runner, Draco, and making slow progress through that indefensible straight path while Harry had managed to get ahead on a higher one, dropping down halfway through to make a good run for it.

Nasrin had been held back to slow down his pursuers, but when Marcus Flint's Graveler shattered Harry's arm inches from the finish line…

Suffice it to say, it took Professor Dumbledore, all four Heads of House, the rest of the Gauntlet Team and Ariel to keep her from ripping the Sixth Year a new hole.

"You're lucky Mister Potter." Nurse Poppy noted, filling in his chart. "You could have had your arm torn clean off, or, at the very least, the bones ripped away. If Miss Universe had not been there, you would be here for a day to repair the damage."

Harry nodded, still feeling twinges in his left arm despite said intervention, and Robin cooed softly, preening at his hair in fits and starts as Melody fussed, patting at him as if to make sure he was okay.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, gaze flitting to where Pongo had pinned Eevee down and started grooming his ears, growling admonishments.

"I'm fine, Ron. Doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Good." Hermione responded, relieved, as Togetic lifted Mulan to better sniff at Harry's face, whining softly. "I'm surprised you didn't cry out. I would have."

"When you grow up like I did, you learn to hold your tongue." Harry noted lightly, Nasrin biting back a flash of rage that was dimmed by Ariel's low hum. "How much is Oliver crowing about this?"

"A lot." The half-Gem drawled, amused.

"He's been proclaiming that Gryffindor will beat the school record for total victories without a defeat." Neville added, smiling.

"Of course, he's also telling Fred and George that you guys are going to be practicing even harder to ensure you beat Hufflepuff to complete the sweep." Ginny voiced.

"Crud." The Potter muttered. "So much for sleeping in."

"It'll be fun." Nasrin offered, Meeko rolling his eyes in time with Snow. "Mostly for Ariel, but still."

"Nurse Poppy." Ron called, waving over the nurse from where she was restocking bandages. "Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did, Mister Weasley."

He paused, nose scrunching in thought for a moment, before continuing.

"I have a Magikarp, and I'm trying to figure out when he'll evolve. Can you take a look at him?"

The nurse nodded, accepting the Ball he handed over.

"Is this the suicidal fish I've heard so much about?"

"He's not suicidal!" Ron burst, though he shrank a touch after that outburst towards an adult. "He just…gets into tricky spots."

"Like the blender in the kitchen?" Ginny wondered. "Or the garbage disposal? Or the microwave? Or-?"

"I get it, Ginny!"

Nasrin noticed the frown on Nurse Poppy's face when she scanned the Ball, typing in extra commands before scanning again.

"Mister Weasley, is your Magikarp holding anything?"

"Nope. I want to wait till he evolved to give him something." Ron answered, growing a touch worried. "Should I have?"

"No, no…" She murmured, considering.

"Good!"

But Nasrin was starting to think otherwise, Meeko hopping onto Togetic's back for a closer view, ears twitching fully upright.

"Tell me, did you notice anything unusual about your Magikarp?" Nurse Poppy wondered. "Not his actions, but how he looked?"

"I think he's a shiny!" Ron answered, beaming. "He has these neat sparkly spots running along his body!"

The half-Gem felt her stomach drop at remembering shiny Magikarp were _gold_.

"Are they under his scales? Some so deep you couldn't even touch them?"

"Yeah!"

The nurse released a sigh that did not bode well at all.

"Mister Weasley, those are Everstones."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Ginny winced, Neville stared in dread, Harry hissed sympathetically, Nasrin tried to cover her eyes as if that would make this whole scene a dream, and Ron blinked, uncomprehending.

"Okay…So, will those help him evolve or something?"

"He's never going to evolve, Mister Weasley."

"What?" The Weasley stammered as if punched in the gut. "You-You can't mean…You…"

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"No, no! I-I don't believe you! He-He'll evolve! He has to evolve…"

"There's a chance, albeit a small one, that he might one day evolve." Nurse Poppy admitted, understanding the poor boy's hysterics. "But it's a thousand-to-one odds, Mister Weasley. I'm so sorry."

With the Ball in hand, Ron collapsed back into a chair Luna shoved behind him as Nurse Poppy retreated to her duties, pulling the curtains closed.

"Well, that explains why he's suicidal." Ginny noted awkwardly in the following silence, earning a deadpan look from Ariel.

"My special Pokemon…" Her brother muttered. "He was supposed to be my best Pokemon, from the Forbidden Island. Everyone else got a cool Pokemon…Why does this keep happening to me? My Raticate doesn't listen to me, my Magikarp will never evolve…Why does this keep bloody well happening to me?!"

"Well, you still have Cubchoo." Neville offered.

"And I'm still going to trade you Emolga." Harry reminded him, grimacing. "Not, uh, for Magikarp, but I'm sure you'll catch something I'll want."

"Yeah." Ron replied with a bark of humorless laughter. "I'll probably get a Metapod that fell in some concrete and can never become a Butterfree."

"The Elite Four."

Everyone turned to Luna at this non-sequitur.

"The Elite Four don't use six Pokemon. They use three or four."

Nasrin smiled as she caught on, nodding.

"The Crystal Gems do the same thing. They only raise a couple at a time, but they're strong. None of them have hundreds of Pokemon, just a handful."

The half-Veela nodded, turning to Ron with a cute little frown.

"Why can't you, Ron? Do you think you're better than the Elite Four?"

Swallowing back his tears, Ron began to smile.

"That…That's actually a great idea."

"Yeah it is!" Harry agreed. "You've already been training Cubchoo a ton, and all that time with Magikarp wasn't a waste."

"Exactly, it taught you how to take care of other Water-types like him." Nasrin added. "If you ever catch a Feebas, especially, it'll evolve in no time!"

"Yeah!" Ron voiced, regaining his spark. "Cubchoo is getting pretty strong, imagine how great he'll be when I'm not splitting my time between him and Magikarp!"

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Hermione encouraged. "Maybe, instead of just capturing any Pokemon you find, you can do research on what types would work best with your Cubchoo! Then you could have a one-two combo!"

"That's brilliant, Hermione! And I bet-"

"I demand assistance!"

The Gryffindors fell quiet as Draco Malfoy stormed into the infirmary, Luna dimming the light over Harry's bed so they could be more hidden while watching his shadow play over the privacy screen.

"It's like the Johto Kimono Girls' Shadow Theater." Hermione whispered as Nurse Poppy's shadow appeared.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" The medic asked, all professionalism.

"My Servine was injured during my Gauntlet match. You refused to take care of her when the game ended, forcing me to walk all the way here."

"Yes, yes I did, Mister Malfoy. Had I not been treating Mister Potter's broken arm, I would have taken care of your Servine. As it is, his injuries were greater than your Servine's."

"You don't know that." Draco countered with false worry, the words 'when my father hears about this' ringing underneath.

After a visit from Lucius Malfoy, who apparently had a nice chat with Cammi beforehand, the Prince of Slytherin had been more careful with what he said in front of authority figures, but that hardly changed his attitude.

Nevertheless, Nurse Poppy took the Grass Snake Pokemon's Ball and left to examine her, leaving Draco alone…

For a moment.

"Well, seems like the mighty Draco Malfoy can't throw his weight around." A familiar voice drawled. "Of course, you never _could_ , could you?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Chang." He responded arrogantly. "Your family has managed to make some success in Avalon, but their grasp of the high life is weak. All it would take is a little push, and…"

A twirl of the hand, a pale imitation of his father, and Harry realized that much of 'Draco' was the boy trying to mimic Lucius and failing.

"Of all our luck." Ron muttered, Pongo and Eevee rumbling in agreement. "Our most favorite people in the world in the same room."

"Maybe they'll kill each other and make us all happy." Ginny grumbled, Snow and Ludwig nodding from where they had boxed in Mulan and Melody.

"Or fall in love and produce babies." Luna suggested, Hermione biting back a scream at the thought.

"And who would be pushing me, Malfoy?" Chang prodded snidely. "The Malfoys? At least my family doesn't pretend to be something they aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The Ravenclaw laughed, Meeko's ears folding back as Togetic flew into Nasrin's arms for a reassuring cuddle.

"You go on and on about how mighty the Malfoy family is, how grand and wonderful! You and your parents have really worked hard to make yourselves look like the perfect Avalon family…but you aren't _all_ from Avalon, are you?"

The shadows crossed paths, Chang circling Draco like a Mandibuzz that had spotted a good meal.

"Your mother is, of course. Though from what I hear, her family isn't the most shining example of Avalon standards…or modern ones, at the very least. One aunt cast out of the family for marrying a-new blood is the term, right? The other aunt locked away in Monmouth's Tower because she wasn't clever enough to avoid capture. The only one that you could feel any pride in was your great cousin Sirius. He died a hero, yes, but from what I hear, he didn't like your daddy that much."

Malicious contentment itched up her spine, and Nasrin scowled as Robin fluffed up her feathers.

"But then there's precious daddy Malfoy. Yes…Lucius Malfoy, Head of the House of Malfoy. But he isn't really the Head, is he? Not of the _whole_ family."

"What are you blathering on about?" Draco snapped back, fuming over the insults to his parents. "My father is the Head of our House, the Gym Leader of Dagonet City, the-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Chang cut in dryly. "You can scream that as much as you want, it won't make it true. I'm not one of the little sycophants that hang on your every word and pledge themselves upon the Book of Malfoy. I know all about you and your little secrets, Draco."

"You know _nothing_." The Malfoy snarled.

"I know your father isn't from Avalon. He came here as an angry young man, cursing his own father's name for refusing to name him his Heir. That title went to your dear aunt, the true Head of the House of Malfoy."

"My father has no family."

"We all have family, Draco. We just sometimes don't want to admit it. You do have an aunt, a very famous one. She's from Kalos, like your dad, yes, but she's also been the Champion of Unova and Sinnoh Pokemon Leagues. Cynthia, yes, I believe that's her name…"

Nasrin jolted as the name rang a bell in her mind, dark eyes widening at the memory of Rachel gushing about meeting a Cynthia and Diantha while working on a new spring line only a couple of years before.

 _Was that…?_

"You can throw out names all you want, doesn't make it true. Just like you kindly reminded me." Draco retorted, waving her off. "You want to talk about family, Cho? Let's talk about family. Let's talk about a little girl whose mummy and daddy are the laughingstocks of the Avalon elite. You and your parents like to pretend you're some grand family, and that you're destined for some marvelous things. You just forget one little thing, Chang."

The Prince of Slytherin leaned in, his opponent retreating half a step.

"Avalon belongs to _my_ family."

Ariel huffed quietly, unimpressed, her fellows nodding along.

"You like to think it does-"

"I don't think. I know. The Elite Four have power, and we do have a Prime Minister, but it's the Gym Leaders that control Avalon's fate. The Potters and the Blacks are long gone. The Greengrasses are too cautious to make a big play. The Weasleys…The Weasleys!"

Draco barked out a laugh.

"Their Gym is little more than a barn where their brats roll around in the dirt with the Poochyena!"

Grabbing Ron and Ginny by their jackets before either could spill Draco's blood in 'the dirt they rolled in', Nasrin plopped them both onto Harry's bed so Pongo and Eevee could pin them down.

"The _Duggary_ Family might have been something once, but you've seen how they've fallen. The Heir's a Duffer! The Clearwaters are just as useless. The Lovegoods are too mad to do anything, not even worth a second glance."

Luna smiled.

"The second greatest trick the devil played was making the world believe he wasn't real."

"What was the first?" Harry wondered.

Nasrin smirked, answering in time with the half-Veela.

"Making the world believe he _does_."

"The Parkinson's are tied to my family now. When Pansy and I are married, both Gyms will belong to me." Draco continued haughtily. "Maybe I'll reward a loyal follower. Maybe I'll just give that Gym to my second-born and let there be two Malfoy lines."

"You aren't the Head of your House yet." Chang pointed out.

"But I will be one day. There aren't too many allies you can rely upon to take me out, either. The only one that might is Longbottom, and I doubt very much he would be interested in helping you after you hurt his intended."

"Longbottom." Chang bit out, head tilting. "Is that respect I hear in your voice for the little pudge?"

Nasrin clamped a hand on Luna's shoulder, lips peeling back while Mulan bared her little fangs.

"Yes. He might be utterly pathetic, but most of you are when compared to me. He's merely the best of a bad bunch."

"Good for you, Nev." Harry congratulated sarcastically.

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco pressed. "My father destroys people like you every day, and I've learned much while at his side. If I wanted to, I could make your life be filled with bliss and wonder…or a never-ending journey of pain that leaves you wishing for a death that I will not allow to come till I'm ready for it to snatch you up."

"And how will you be doing that when you have no home and no Gym?" Chang laughed back. "You honestly believe there's a Gym waiting for you when you graduate, don't you?"

"Of course there is! My father-"

"Is a placeholder." Chang finished. "A steward. The true Eighth Gym Leader of Avalon has returned. The Malfoys only have their Gym because Lily's Heir was not of age to claim it. But he will, Draco, he will when he graduates. How long will your father be able to hold onto power when the people of Avalon see the great Boy-Who-Lived stand before his ancestral home and declare in a strong voice, 'I have returned'!"

The Ravenclaw threw out her arms, pantomiming Harry's dramatic return.

"And don't forget that Sirius Black was his godfather! Who knows what's in that will? The Parkinsons only have their Gym because the Blacks are gone, but what if the Black Family Gym was willed to little Harry? What if Sirius Black made him his Heir? Harry Potter, with claim to two Gyms? You'll barely be able to open your doors before you're thrown out of your Gym and the Potters return."

"Is that respect I hear in your voice?" Draco sniped.

"Pragmatism." Chang answered simply. "I might not like Potter now, but marriages have been built on less love than that. And hormones have a funny way of making little boys forget past sins. Imagine that, Draco. The Potters returned, and me Lady Potter, the power behind the thrown."

Everyone inched away at the absolute _fury_ that seemed to burst from Nasrin's skin, an electric tingle that warned of great danger, and every one of her Pokemon bristled from head to tail.

"You act like you're going to be around long enough to bed Potter's scrawny frame." Draco snarked.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Not at all." The Prince of Slytherin replied with mock-sweetness. "Merely pointing out that the Heir of Rose Quartz has already laid her claim, and if she ever found out you were plotting to steal him away…"

Harry flushed at that, peeking up shyly to see a similar pinkness creeping up Nasrin's neck through her anger.

"And students are being petrified every week. You might be next."

With that, Draco left to retrieve his Servine, and Chang stood there for a long moment before marching out of the infirmary.

"Well, that was rather…" Hermione started, unsure of how to proceed.

"Nargles." Luna and Nasrin supplied, the latter forcing herself to relax.

"Nargles." Neville agreed.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that Draco knows a bit more about the Heir of Slytherin than he's letting on?" Ron wondered. "We need proof, though."

At everyone's confused stares, he blinked.

"What?"

"You're being sane and rational." Hermione pointed out. "It's weird."

"Ha ha ha."

"I think I have an idea." Ginny voiced, beginning to smile. "Can I borrow the Marauder's App?"

As Harry handed it over, Nasrin plopped down next to him, hugging Togetic and Meeko tight while thoughts swirled in her mind.

 _Have I…?_


	19. Chapter 19

The Gryffindor common room was dark with the moon hidden behind a veil of clouds, only flickers of starlight managing to peer through.

Ludwig's flame cast a purplish-blue light on the shadows, soft and wavering, dancing in Nasrin's dark eyes as she glanced over from their windowsill.

Pausing on the teleporter, Harry felt as if a great weight was hanging between them, all those words left unsaid growing heavier in the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Harry blinked at the unexpected break, lungs filling with air.

"What?"

"I didn't notice what was happening." Nasrin continued, as if unable to hold it back anymore. "I didn't think about how I was reacting every time you were in danger because I just figured I'd feel the same if it was Hermione or Ron or Neville, but it's _not_ the same, because if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do-"

"Nazz."

Sucking in a breath, she looked up at Harry with liquid-dark eyes, tense.

"I knew that's how I felt since the Forbidden Island." He admitted, heat creeping up his neck. "It's not that I don't care about Hermione and Ron and Neville, or Ginny and Luna, but this is…different."

"Yeah." Nasrin agreed quietly. "Different."

Eevee and Pongo glanced between them, ears alert, while Snow wrapped her tails fully around Mulan and Melody, Ludwig hovering overhead.

"I watched the video, about our battle against Draco and Pansy."

Harry nodded, having watched all the footage of that evening late at night, of them trading off giving orders to Eevee and Ariel without missing a beat, their starters reacting immediately to both their voices.

That was hardly a surprise, looking at their Pokemon now.

"I think…I think we're In Sync."

"In Sync?" Harry parroted, closing the gap as Robin finally alighted on one shoulder.

"It's a…a half-Gem thing." Nasrin explained, pulling her feet in so the boy could sit. "I've told you about Fusion, right?"

"You said Garnet's a Fusion." He answered, remembering the Gems embedded in her palms.

"Fusions are made when two Gems care for each other, trust and understand each other, enough to come together and create someone new." The rosette elaborated, Ariel gesturing to illustrate the point. "Being half-Gem, I can Fuse with Gems and humans, but…"

"But?" Harry prodded gently, Meeko and Togetic cooing softly.

"My mom was my dad's human Fusion partner."

The Potter blinked, registering those words.

"…Oh."

"It's very…personal." Nasrin fumbled, cheeks flushing pink. "And intimate. It might not be love now, but this means it's _possible_ , you know?"

"So, when Chang mentioned planning on being Lady Potter…you were jealous?" He clarified, heart jumping in his chest when she flushed a deeper shade.

"Yeah."

The silence that followed was less weighted, that same comfortable understanding he had come to depend on as a constant support in the whirlwind of their lives, and knew, just like all those months ago, that this was right.

"Did you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Nasrin glanced up at him, a smile growing even as Ariel and Robin rolled their eyes, likely muttering about how they would do that anyway.

"I'd like that."


	20. Chapter 20

Professor Snape was in a horrible mood.

Even the Slytherins kept their mouth shut, afraid of being berated like the Gryffindors that dared make eye contact with the murderous Head of House.

Lavender was already in tears, with Hermione not far behind, and Nasrin lost her temper.

"Apologize."

A pin drop would have sounded like a gunshot in the following silence, and Harry watched warily as Professor Snape slowly turned to face them.

But Nasrin had faced a Voldemort-possessed Quirrell in a mad rage without an ounce of fear, and there was none now.

"Correcting mistakes and pointing out faults in their potions is one thing, but I _will not_ sit here while you insult my classmates without cause."

Harry felt the tension like static electricity, a vivid reminder of Meeko calling down Thunder in his rage, and saw most of the nearby students inch away as if facing down a horde of glowing Electrode.

Neither party seemed to notice, caught in a battle of wills that mirrored their first confrontation nearly two years before, and once again, Nasrin came away unscathed.

"Place your samples on my desk and get out of my sight." Professor Snape ordered, snapping around back towards the blackboard. "I can feel my IQ dropping just being around all of you."

Jaw tensing at that last parting shot, the pinkette returned to her potion at a low hum from Ariel, glancing up at Harry as she corked it.

 _Did you get it?_

Harry nodded, following her quickly to deposit that day's assignment on their professor's desk and escape.

 _Got it_.

"Did you forget to get a scan of Snape's Dex?" Ron asked once safely in the hallway. "I don't wanna wait until Monday to try out Ginny's plan! Who knows how many more people will get attacked-"

"I did get the scan." The Potter cut in calmly as Robin popped out of her Ball to settle on his shoulder opposite Togetic and Meeko.

"And you-Wait, what?" The Weasley sputtered, losing steam. "When did you get the scan?"

"When I distracted Snape." Nasrin answered, Snow and Ludwig wearing matching 'when did you think' expressions from where they were playing with Mulan and Melody in her arms.

"I didn't see you!"

"Ron, did you expect Harry to hold up his Dex and actually point it at Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, sighing at the shifty-eyed look this earned her. "Oh, Ron…"

"Making an ass out of yourself, Ronald?" Ginny teased as she approached, waving hello when Eevee and Pongo barked greetings.

"Shut up, Gin."

"Where's Luna?" Neville wondered, looking around for the absent half-Veela.

"I lost track of her after McGonagall's class. She muttered something about communing with nature. In this weather? No thanks."

"I better go track her down." The Longbottom decided, already breaking away. "Otherwise, she'll lost track of time and end up catching a cold."

"You want us to wait for you, Neville?" Harry offered, Melody catching his finger with a giggle that was magnified when Togetic and Meeko leaned down to tickle her belly.

"Just fill me in later!"

"Well, their loss." Ginny figured, motioning their group into a nearby alcove to get out of the crowds.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Hermione wondered.

"Okay, so this is a little thing my brother Bill uses to help him catch debtors that try and skip out on paying their bills." The youngest Weasley explaining, taking Harry's Pokedex to transfer data.

"He gave you that?" Ron whined. "He doesn't even let me watch him when he's using it."

"I never said he gave it to me." Ginny answered with a sly smile, continuing before her brother could open his mouth. "And he won't know that I have it, Ron, if you're smart. You tell him, and none of us can use it. Better that only one of us has access than none."

Ron pouted, and Mulan glanced up at her trainer with a confused little sound, ear-sensors vibrating, until Nasrin soothed away the concern.

"Could someone clue me in on what's actually going on?" Harry asked, barely following the byplay.

"Alright, so Bill has this program the Josephs made called Polyjuice."

"Polyjuice?"

"Avalon myth." Nasrin elaborated as Ginny worked. "There's a legend that Merlin discovered a potion that would let him turn into any person he wanted, as long as he had one of their hairs. Pearl says he probably just had a very talented Ditto, like the ones in Alola that copy humans."

"Basically, it lets the user take over another person's Dex and sift through it by making the other Dex think you're their user." Ginny elaborated.

"That sounds…highly illegal." Hermione noted, already uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's the bank's worst-kept secret. Everyone knows that they have it, but the government doesn't do a thing because they're scared of pissing off the Josephs. Never pays to make the men that hold your money angry."

Harry and Nasrin nodded along, the Marauder's App being only slightly less illegal in comparison, and Ariel shrugged.

"So, we're going to spy on Draco?" Hermione accused, earning an eye roll from Robin.

"That would take too long." Ginny denied. "I decided to go a bit sneakier. Harry scanned Professor Snape's Dex with the Marauder App, so now we have a connection to his Dex without him realizing it. Now I can fire up the Polyjuice and sift through Professor Snape's data until I find a better candidate. Here we are!"

The female Weasley grinned.

"Who seems brighter, Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Goyle." Harry and Nasrin echoed.

"I think he actually managed to mix a potion right once." The former remembered.

"I still don't understand what we're doing." Hermione complained, upset at the illegal nature and vagueness of this endeavor.

"We need to suss out if Draco is the Heir of Slytherin." Ginny voiced, not even lifting her eyes from the Pokedex. "I'm using the Marauder App to get into Professor Snape's Dex so I can get all of Goyle's information. That way, I can use the Polyjuice App to make my Dex appear to be his."

"Why not scan Goyle's?" Nasrin wondered, Snow twitching her ears forward curiously.

"Why risk using Snape's?"

"An old hacker trick. We could have gone through Goyle's directly, but then we run the risk of him doing a back trace and realizing that someone was playing with his Dex. This adds another layer of security. Even if Goyle did figure out that he'd been hacked, all it would show is that Snape did it, and no one's going to press Snape on that subject."

"Yeah." Ron agreed with a shudder. "I doubt there's anyone in the world blarmy enough to go accusing Snape of something."

"I want no part of this." Hermione claimed.

"Then leave." Ginny offered simply.

"Let's do this." Harry and Nasrin decided, moving to have a better view of the screen.

"I'm still in." Ron agreed, joining them.

"Okay, I'm having Polyjuice begin mirroring Goyle's settings to my Dex."

"Aren't you leaving?" Harry pointed out, spotting Hermione still standing in place.

"I thought you wanted no part of this." Nasrin prodded, Ariel making a shooing motion.

"Like I'm leaving you four alone with that much power?"

"Then stay." The pair stated together.

"I will, but I'm not a part of this."

"Then what are you?" Ron asked, brow quirked as the bushy-haired girl called out Crookshanks to cuddle.

"A conscientious protestor."

"Okay, we're all ready to go." Ginny announced before her brother could dig himself a hole. "Ew…"

Nasrin turned to shield Mulan and Melody as Harry took in Goyle's desktop setting, nose crinkling.

"Why is that Gardevoir holding her ankles like that?"

"Conscientious observer." Hermione sang, happily oblivious, as Ron turned a touch green.

"I think I want to be one, too."

Quickly, Ginny pulled up a text box to cover the screen.

"Okay, so according to the Polyjuice App, Goyle signed off a few minutes ago. Harry, where's he at?"

"In his dorm room." The Potter relayed after checking the Marauder's App.

"And Draco?"

"Down by the lake." The half-Gem answered, now that the inappropriate picture was gone. "Looks like Pansy's with him."

"Okay, that mental image is even worse." Ron claimed. "I think Magikarp has the right idea with the whole 'kill yourself' thing."

"Okay, so we have to be sneaky about this…How did this sound?" Ginny offered. "Hello Draco."

"Too smart." Harry decided.

"What about Hey Draco?"

"Still too smart." Ron agreed.

"Hi?"

"Too-"

"Fine!" The youngest Weasley snapped, shoving her Pokedex at Ron. "Since you speak Dumb Slytherin, _you_ type."

He shrugged, clicking for a few moments at the keys.

"There."

draco.

"That's it?" Hermione complained.

"Yup." He answered, sending the message.

"Ronald Weasley, you can't honestly think-"

BEEP.

Ariel covered up her smile at the message that popped up.

what?

The half-Gem had to cough back a laugh at Hermione's annoyance, which Harry could not manage to do, though Eevee and Pongo's snickers were louder.

Were u at?

"Where isn't spelled that way." Ginny pointed out.

"I know that, but I bet Goyle doesn't."

"Smart." Harry and Nasrin echoed, unable to help their smiles.

Lake with Pansy. Told you that already.

Forgot.

"What now?" Ron asked, indecisive.

"We have to somehow get Draco to confess…" Nasrin mused, catch Harry's eye.

"Ask him if he thinks it's safe to be out there with the Beast of Slytherin about."

tat smart with the beast about?

"Misspell smart." The rosette advised.

"Remember, Goyle has fat fingers."

"Right."

tat smrat with the beast abou6t?

You think I'm scared, you idiot?

I would be.

Your family ensures you are safe!

huh.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Harry realized, amused as Hermione drifted closer with a purring Crookshanks.

I told you once already that the Beast only targets those not from old families. Edgecombe, Finch and their ilk. None of the old families.

"Should I ask him what ilk is? I think that's something Goyle would-"

Ron yelped at the flipper that smacked him upside the head, shoulders hunching.

"Okay, never mind."

so you target not old families?

The Gryffindors waited anxiously for a response, but when three minutes passed, Nasrin deflated with a sigh.

"Whelp, so much for that idea." Harry agreed.

"All we know for sure now is that Draco gets easily annoyed by Goyle." Ginny muttered. "And we kinda already knew that. Of course, everyone annoys Draco, so even with confirmation, it isn't amazing."

"All we can do now is research." Hermione voiced, causing Ron to sigh. "We need to figure out what exactly the Beast of Slytherin is-"

"It attacked again!"

Shouts echoed up and down the hallway, and all five Gryffindors rushed to join the mob out onto the castle grounds, Robin hissing at the harsh cold.

"I bet that's why Draco went quiet." Ron accused. "I bet he was-"

"Ron." Ginny interrupted, slowing suddenly.

"-Getting ready to command the Beast to attack anyway when we-"

"Ron." Hermione snapped, eyes going wide.

"-Interrupted him! Him and Pansy are probably in on-"

"RON!" Harry and Nasrin roared, the former grabbing their friend by the shoulders.

"What?"

The half-Gem pointed as the crowd split to reveal the Beast's latest victims, Mulan and Melody teary-eyed.

"Draco isn't the Heir."

For sprawled out in the snow, faces frozen in abject terror, were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived the next morning at breakfast to air their grievances, bringing along Prime Minister Fudge to watch as the Lady of House Malfoy went into hysterics over her petrified son.

There was something profoundly false behind the woman's tears, a hollow statue pretending to be human, and Nasrin was once again immensely grateful for her mother.

Once Narcissa ran out of steam, Lucius pulled Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall aside for a quiet conversation, no anger or frustration bleeding through as the Head of Gryffindor began to scowl.

After so many months, feeling _nothing_ from a person was…worrying.

All of Gryffindor turned to watch when the Partnership Professor led the way towards them, clearly unhappy.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy here has made a rather…unusual request."

"Professor?" Hermione voiced, confused.

"Yes. You see, the thing is…"

"Oh, do stop coddling her." Professor Snape snapped. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy has got it in his head that you're somehow responsible for his son's condition, as foolish as that is."

Lucius scowled, but the Potions Professor merely shrugged.

"He's asked to interrogate you with the aid of his Kadabra-"

"Bullshit!" Ron exploded, leaping to his feet.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" The Head of Slytherin shot back.

"Sit down, Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Such language." Lucius purred. "Of course, considering your family, I shouldn't be surprised."

Percy, Fred, George and Ginny jumped up to glare down the Leader of Dagonet Gym, and Nasrin reached out to ease Eevee and Pongo into stillness, gaze flickering between them.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor, and another ten for every minute you waste standing there." Professor McGonagall demanded, glaring back until the Weasleys slowly retook their seats. "Now, if I may continue?"

A touch startled by the anger being displayed by her House, the professor turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy feels that your confrontation with his son before the beginning of this year warrants this line of questioning."

"And if I refuse?" Hermione offered.

"That's entirely within your right, my dear."

"But that will only postpone things." Narcissa added as that skinny, traumatized Kadabra was called in. "We're taking the time to approach you and allow you to do this privately and with dignity. You _will_ answer our questions. It's merely a question of where and how."

Harry felt the steel-cord flex of muscles tightening under his hand, and squeezed Nasrin's arm.

"Do you know who this is?" Lucius asked, gesturing to the Prime Minister, and Hermione shook her head no. "This is Minister Fudge. I assume I don't need to tell a smart child such as you just how important the Minister of Avalon is."

The bushy-haired girl went a touch pale then, wide-eyed, but there was no such awe or intimidation for anyone else.

"Mister Malfoy explained to me the situation, and while highly unusual, I _do_ feel that his concerns are valid." The bowler-hat wearing man voiced. "Personally, I think you should just go along with our request, my dear."

"Actually, I don't think she will."

Nasrin smiled as everyone's attention swung to her, standing with easy grace to offer a hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Prime Minister. I haven't introduced myself." She apologized breezily, expression going blade-sharp when said man paled at the revealed sight of her Gem. "I'm Nasrin Quartz Universe. My mother will be so pleased to hear that you've had such a quick recovery from your debilitating disease. Polio, wasn't it?"

Fudge made Snow and Ludwig seem colorful in comparison, and Lucius' knuckles went equally white on his cane.

"But I'm afraid that I can't allow you to accuse Hermione Granger of such a crime without evidence." Nasrin continued, polite as anything. "She is, after all, an Honored Friend of my House. If that incident, which I was personally involved in, is all that you have, I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing."

The rose-haired girl turned that smile onto Lucius, who was unnervingly still now.

"While I sympathize with your situation, Mister Malfoy, lashing out blindly will not bring the perpetrator to justice."

She paused here, the pleasant veneer cracking to reveal a flash of fangs.

"So, I will warn you that any further insults against the Weasleys will be taken _very_ personally. You'll find that I take after my grandmother in these sorts of things."

Sputtering fearfully, Fudge retreated speedily out of the Great Hall, and Nasrin just smiled as the Malfoys followed, the Persian that had gotten the cream.

Biting back a laugh, Harry reached out to twine their fingers, smiling back when she turned.

 _That's my girl_.

* * *

Amelia Bones, head of the Avalon Police Force and member of the Elite Four, arrived at Hogwarts a few days after that clash with a team of Officer Jennys, locking down the school as they tried to hunt down the Beast of Slytherin.

Gauntlet matches and outdoor classes were cancelled, along with trips to Le Fay's Landing, and the strict curfew forced everyone to stay in their dorms when not in class or forced study periods.

Even poor Hagrid had been moved out of his cottage and into a spare closet, since there was no space for a man his size.

As the days dragged on, Nasrin almost wished that something, _anything_ , would happen…

 _She should have remembered to be careful what she wished for_.


	22. Chapter 22

The cavern was dank and glowing with veins of green crystal, almost blurry around the edges when Nasrin tried to peer closer at the statues that loomed overhead, unable to distinguish features or even size.

Nothing was clear, a half-forgotten afterimage of a memory, that did not match up with any place she had ever been shown in books or paintings.

" **You're in grave danger.** "

Rose Quartz appeared out of the shadows as if she had always been there, great concern dampening her expression from the sweetness it was meant to hold.

" **The Beast will not rest. You must stop him.** "

"I don't know where to start." Nasrin admitted, urgency slipping into her dream-calm. "The Beast, I have no idea what it is, or who the Heir is. How am I supposed to stop him?"

" **You've already found him.** "

The world seemed to tip dangerously under her feet.

"What?"

" **You've already found the Heir of Slytherin.** " Rose Quartz repeated, curling a hand over the girl's cheek as she leaned in, urgent and fearful. " **Help him.** "

Frozen in the folds of her comforter, Nasrin stared at the ceiling of her dorm and released a deep breath.

 _Damn_.

* * *

Ariel sighed as she watched Eevee and Pongo paw half-heartedly at each other, glancing out the window to pine after a coming spring that they would not get to enjoy.

Even Togetic and Meeko were sluggish, having run out of things to do, and Melody was constantly teary-eyed, on the edge of a tantrum from being kept confined for so long.

Nasrin could hardly blame any of them for being bored after an entire month of lockdown, though Ludwig- _wearing a tiny maid's uniform_ -seemed to enjoy the experience, floating around to clean overlooked nooks and crannies while Snow followed to lift objects out of his way with Extrasensory.

Harry's bed shook as Mulan worked out nervous energy on the frame, ear-sensors vibrating as each strike pulled out a low growl, and Robin grumbled as she settled closer on the boy's shoulder, too bored to stay awake and too well-rested to sleep.

"This keeps up, and I'm going to begin acting like your Magikarp." Seamus complained.

"I'll be right with you, mate." Ron agreed, tossing a ball to Cubchoo that the Ice-type barely tried to bat at.

"Maybe we'll descend into madness instead." Nasrin offered from where she was sprawled next to Harry, rocking Melody on her chest. " _Twas Brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe_ …"

"You need to stop hanging around Luna." The Potter advised, unable to help a flash of amusement. "You're talking nonsense again."

"We're all mad here." She assured him, smiling sweetly.

The teleporter activated then, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the Second Year Boy's Dorm, her initial disapproving frown at Nasrin's presence disappearing at the indifferent stares leveled from the other boys.

Gryffindor House had banded around the Weasleys after that confrontation with the Malfoys, seeing their Head of House's deduction of points as an insult, and their stony silence was clearly wearing on Professor McGonagall.

"We'll be having a movie down in the main room in ten minutes."

"Come on, guys." Harry prodded, sitting up as Nasrin adjusted Melody to grab her jacket.

After a moment, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus nodded, taking the teleporter as the Potter and Universe gathered their moody brood.

"Thank you, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall voiced once the other boys were gone.

"You're welcome, professor."

"We understand the situation you were stuck in, even if we don't like it." Nasrin assured, Ariel waving any gratitude.

"We only hope you do the same for us." Harry agreed.

"If you're anything like your fathers, I can be sure I'll be in your position soon enough."

The Second Years smiled, stepping onto the teleporter with their Pokemon and warping-

 _This isn't the common room_.

A dark stone room stood where Gryffindor Tower should have been, and Ludwig's flame flared extra-bright as green lights flickered to life all around them.

Pulling out a shield, Nasrin fell back-to-back with Harry as their Pokemon circled, bristling and growling and wary.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you don't show yourself, we'll use force."

The lights seemed to grow for a moment, before her eyes adjusted to realize they were getting _closer_ , flat bodies emerging from the shadows to blink at them.

"Unown." She realized, Harry tensing.

WE MEAN YOU NO HARM HARRY POTTER NASRIN UNIVERSE.

"You have a funny way of showing it." The boy muttered, a sentiment Eevee and Pongo shared.

"What do you want?" The rosette asked, Ariel twisting her head around to take in the swarm of Unown.

WE SERVE THE HEIR.

"The Heir of Slytherin." Harry spat out. "The one that's attacking Hogwarts."

NO.

"No, you don't serve him?" Nasrin clarified, Melody puffing up in an attempt to appear intimidating.

THE HEIR DOES NOT ATTACK HOGWARTS THE HEIR PROTECTS HOGWARTS.

"You call what's happening right now _protection_?" He roared, the Unown quivering in the face of his rage as Robin hissed like a teakettle. "You call petrifying innocent students _protection_? Sign me up for being vulnerable then."

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

"Anyone who thinks what's happening is 'good' is our enemy." Nasrin swore, Mulan barking sharply in agreement.

WE AGREE.

The half-Gem blinked, Togetic and Meeko muttering in confusion.

"Then why are you helping the Heir do this?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

THE HEIR IS NOT THE ONE DOING THIS.

Ludwig plopped onto Snow's back with a confused sound that was mimicked by Melody, Mulan, Togetic and Meeko, Eevee and Pongo tilting their heads curiously as Robin flopped her wings down.

 _Huh?_

"Of course he is!" Harry sputtered as Nasrin lowered her shield, that dream returning with vivid clarity.

 _ **Help him**_.

"The Heir commands the Beast of Slytherin, and the Beast is doing this!"

THE BEAST HAS BEEN STOLEN.

"Stolen?" The Gryffindors echoed, startled. "That's possible?"

When no answer came, Ariel grumbled while Harry began to pace in thought.

"Who stole the Beast?" Nasrin asked, shield disintegrating into fractals of light.

THE ENEMY OF THE HEIR.

"Who's the enemy?" Harry elaborated, frustrated by the vague answers. "No, wait! I have to be specific with you guys, I guess. Very literal. Okay, what's the name of the enemy?"

WE DO NOT KNOW THE ENEMY HIDES FROM US.

"Of course." The rosette sighed.

"That'd be too bloody easy." The Potter agreed. "Okay, if you aren't helping whoever is controlling the Beast, why the threat back in the Fall?"

WE DID NOT THREATEN YOU.

THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED AND WE WERE FREE TO PURSUE THE ENEMY.

WE SERVE THE HEIR AND THE ENEMY OF THE HEIR SHOULD BEWARE.

In that context, the earlier message was cast in a new light, a declaration of war against an enemy meaning to harm the true master of the Beast of Slytherin.

"Who's the Heir?" She asked them, Mulan shuffling forward a step with twitching ears.

THE LAST GUARDIAN OF HOGWARTS.

"Salazar Slytherin's Heir is a guardian of Hogwarts?" Harry clarified, disbelieving. "Why would the man that wanted to destroy Hogwarts-?"

LIES LIES LIES.

"Whoa!"

Eevee and Pongo snapped at the Unown as they rushed forward, Snow yipping sharply as Ludwig's flame flared blood-red, Togetic and Robin flaring their wings as Meeko crackled with static electricity.

"Calm down." Nasrin soothed, a hand wrapping around Harry's wrist as Ariel coiled on one shoulder, ready to fight. "What's a lie?"

SALAZAR THE FIRST NEVER FEUDED WITH FOUNDERS.

SALAZAR THE SECOND THE EVIL ONE.

THE FATHER FOUGHT WITH FRIENDS AGAINST THE SON TO SAVE HOGWARTS.

Rolling this thought around like a well-worn stone, the pair of Gryffindors shared a glance.

"It makes sense." She noted. "Salazar having a son, also named Salazar, that fought the founders and his father…"

"And people only heard the name Salazar and made the wrong assumption." He finished.

SALAZAR GOOD MAN TREAT THE UNOWN WELL AND CARED FOR HIS STUDENTS.

WE MISS HIM.

"We're sorry." The Potter apologized, guilty that his own feelings about Slytherin House had tainted the view of their Founder. "Okay, so Salazar the First was a good guy, and his Heir is the Last Guardian of Hogwarts?"

YES.

"Then who's the Heir?" Nasrin asked, almost feeling how fast Harry's mind was racing.

"Is it someone here at the school, or are they someplace in Avalon?"

"Do they know what's happening?"

"Are they coming to help?"

THE HEIR DOES NOT KNOW HE IS THE HEIR.

"Well, that doesn't help." The half-Gem muttered.

"How are we supposed to tell him all this and get him to believe us?" He agreed.

WE HAVE TOLD THE HEIR.

"But you just said the Heir doesn't know!" Harry argued, Nasrin going still in realization.

 _ **You've already found the Heir of Slytherin**_ **.**

WE HAVE TOLD THE HEIR AND NOW THE HEIR KNOWS.

"Now you're just not making any sense!"

Harry went quiet at a squeeze, confused, as the Heir of Rose Quartz looked upon the Unown with clear eyes.

"Show him."

Swirling, the Symbol Pokemon began to form names, first Salazar the Founder, then Salazar the Second, then his disgraced son, on and on and-

MARVALO.

MAUREEN.

LILY.

Harry visibly stumbled as if struck, only her steady grip keeping him stable as the final name formed.

HARRY.

THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN.

GUARDIAN OF HOGWARTS.

"You-You've made some mistake!" He argued immediately. "I can't be the Heir! I can't! I'm a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!"

SLOWKING SUGGESTED SLYTHERIN.

"Okay, true, but it suggested all the Houses for me!" Harry reasoned. "I'm not the Heir to all of them, right?"

NO HEIRS OF RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF.

THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR PROTECTED AND HIDDEN.

YOU ARE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN.

ALL HOUSES OPEN TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN.

Nasrin slid a hand up his back in soothing circles, a pillar of strength for Harry to steady himself against in that moment as the implications settled in.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted. "How the hell am I supposed to defeat this Beast if I don't even know what to do?"

"You're not doing this alone." She swore fiercely. "I'm with you till the end of the line."

The Unown swirled into a new message.

NOT DEFEAT RECLAIM.

THE BEAST IS YOURS.

FIND THE HAGRID.

FIND ARAGOG.

"Hagrid?" They echoed.

"Why Hagrid?"

"Who's Aragog?"

THE LAST POKEMON TO FIGHT THE BEAST AND LIVE.

The various watching eyes began to glow, and the Second Years cried out as they were swept into a whirlpool of light, a chaotic rush of sensory overload that was so much worse than any warp pad, and she curled around him as if to block it all out, spinning and flying-

They hit stone, and a breath stuttered into Nasrin's lungs as she registered the sight of their friends' worried faces, Ariel toppling off her shoulder in a dizzy sprawl.

"Harry. Nasrin." Professor McGonagall gasped, kneeling to draw the shaken Gryffindors into a hug as Robin teetered back onto her feet, spreading a wing to catch a rolling Melody.

"What happened?" Harry slurred out, still dazed.

"What's wrong?" She added, realizing they were sprawled in the center of Gryffindor's common room surrounded by their worried, relieved House.

"Harry, Nazz, what happened?" Hermione choked out, clearly on the verge of tears. "What did it do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He managed to ask, Togetic and Meeko helping each other stand as Eevee and Pongo shook out their ears.

"Mate, we thought the teleporter had spliced you or something!" Ron sniffled, Snow and Ludwig fussing over Mulan as the tiny Riolu rubbed at her sensors. "You never came down, and we were all panicking, then the damn thing exploded and you two came flying out."

"That explains why I feel like I was hit by a bus…" The Potter muttered, flushing when Nasrin pressed a kiss to his cheek and eased the aches.

"There will be time for that later." Professor McGonagall decided, finally releasing them. "For now, I want all of you to give Mister Potter and Miss Universe some breathing room. Mister Wood, please contact Nurse Poppy and Professor Dumbledore, and have them come here at once."

As the students scattered to follow her orders, the Head of Gryffindor leaned in to whisper just for them.

"Don't ever scare an old woman like that again. I already lost both your fathers, and your mother and godfather…I couldn't live if we lost you, too."

Both nodded, wondering if they had imagined the Unown and their revelations thanks to a malfunctioning teleporter-

NO DREAM FIND HAGRID FIND ARAGOG.

Harry and Nasrin stared until the Psychic-types teleported away.

"Bloody hell."


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door swung open to reveal a bleary-eyed Hagrid in his white thermals, a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

"Bloke can't get a decent night's sleep any-Harry?"

"Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted, wincing at the bags under said giant's eyes and highly aware that even Nasrin was in her pajamas right now. "We can come back…"

"Course not, course not!" The gatekeeper assured, waving the group of Gryffindors inside. "Sorry about that, but I've been getting all sorts of knocks and bangs on that dang door all night for the last few weeks. Mister Filch keeps forgetting this ain't a storage room at the moment!"

It certainly smelled like one, Nasrin realized, Eevee, Pongo and Snow sneezing at the strong scent of stale water and industrial plastic.

Brooms and mops leaned against one wall, while a few old mattresses had been piled up by the other in place of a bed, and Robin ruffled up her feathers at Harry's upset, disgusted that the man he owed so much to had to stay in such horrible conditions.

"Nice, ain't it?" Hagrid voiced cheerfully. "Thinking of bringing some of this stuff back with me once Professor Dumbledore and Madame Bones get all this rubbish sorted out. Some real nice stuff in here, I must say. That there mug is a perfect size for me!"

Mulan slapped a paw over Melody's mouth before the Igglybuff could babble out that said mug was a mop bucket.

"So, what are all of you doing out so late?" The gatekeeper asked, sitting on a stack of crates stacked up to act as a chair.

"Hagrid, we need to talk about Aragog." Nasrin told him firmly, Ludwig nodding perfunctorily from Snow's back.

"And don't say there's no Aragog." Hermione added, remembering last year's conversation.

"But, what if there's an Aragog but no us?" Luna wondered. "What if we're just a dream Hagrid is dreaming, and when he wakes up, he'll no longer be running that bed and breakfast in Vermont?"

"Blimey, that sounds awful." Hagrid agreed, tugging on his beard.

"Well, for us. For you, it works out well. Married, good job…"

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_ …" Nasrin sang softly, shrugging apologetically as Ginny handed a ball of yarn to Luna.

"Here, play with this."

While the half-Veela batted at her new toy like a Skitty, Harry took the chance to refocus their conversation.

"Now, about this Aragog."

"Why do you want to know about my little Aragog?" Hagrid wondered, shifting uneasily.

"That's a good question." Hermione noted, lifting a brow towards Harry and Nasrin.

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed, turning over a bucket to sit on. "What's up with you two? You've been acting strange since the teleporter went wonky."

The pair shared a glance, knowing he was uncomfortable with admitting he was related to Salazar even now.

"It didn't go wonky." Harry admitted. "The Unown took control of it and teleported us to a different part of the castle."

"They're not evil." Nasrin rushed to ensure their horrified friends. "They just want to help."

"Course they ain't!" Hagrid laughed. "Never heard of a Pokemon that was evil! They only do bad things because their trainers tell them to!"

Remembering how polite Draco's Ekans had been, both nodded.

"Yes. Yes, indeed."

"What did the Unown want?" Ginny asked.

"They said it isn't the Heir commanding the Beast of Slytherin." Nasrin answered.

"They said it's the Enemy of the Heir." Harry continued.

"Who's the Enemy?" Hermione prodded. "And the Heir?"

"I don't know." The Potter half-lied. "They didn't say. I don't think they know, either."

"They told us to find Hagrid and Aragog, since Aragog was the last Pokemon to face the Beast and live."

"Bloody hell!" Hagrid yelped. "Now listen here, I know me Aragog, and he'd never fight no Beast that can petrify a Pokemon! Aragog is a tender, gentle soul."

"Well, then it shouldn't be much trouble for us to talk to him." Harry reasoned.

"Uh…"

"Hagrid, please bring him out." Hermione almost pleaded at the man's hesitant grimace.

"Well, the thing of it be…I don't rightly have him."

"What?" Ginny squeaked. "How can you not have him around? He's your Pokemon!"

"Unless Aragog was framed for a crime the Beast committed and you were forced to release him into the wilds, hoping against hope he would be able to survive on his own!" Ron voiced, disgusted. "I bet the real culprit framed you for the crime, too, and that's why you have to use a mop bucket as a mug!"

Hagrid stared in confusion for a moment, unable to follow every twist of that theory.

"He ain't around because he don't like being in a Poke Ball. I let him play on one of the smaller islands, and then sail over when I need him."

Ariel leaned over to tap the Weasley upside his head, and the boy blushed.

"Oh…I guess that makes more sense."

"I've been drinking out of a bucket?"

"Focus." Ginny voiced, clapping to get Hagrid's undivided attention. "Aragog."

"Oh, right! I let him roam about on one of the smaller islands. Don't rightly know how we can get over there, what with Madame Bones restricting us to the island."

"I have a way." Harry assured. "Dobby!"

With an almost-silent POP, that Kadabra from the Forbidden Island appeared, and the world pulsed for a moment as Nasrin heard his childish voice.

 _ **Great Harry Potter call?**_

"Isn't that the Kadabra that saved us when we were on the Forbidden Island?" Ron asked.

"You were on the Forbidden Island?" Hagrid yelped.

"Sh." Nasrin hissed, motioning for quiet.

"Yes, we were on the Forbidden Island, Hagrid. He's been helping out." Harry answered quickly.

"Okay, so Dobby here can teleport some of us to the island?" Ginny clarified.

 _ **Yes, yes, Miss Gingy!**_ Said Kadabra assured, his Psychic voice projecting to the entire group. _**Dobby can teleport Great Harry Potter and his friends and big hairy man.**_

"Hey!" Luna protested. "I'm not that hairy!"

"Think he was talking about me, lass." Hagrid noted.

"Oh. Well, yes, that would make much more sense."

"Some of us?" Harry repeated, glancing to Ginny.

"You can go tromping around an island in the middle of the night all you want, I'll do the noble thing and stay here and remain warm."

"I would go to the island too, but I'm afraid that I'll be forced to choose between Jack and Sawyer, and I'm not sure who I'd pick yet." Luna agreed, shaking her fist at the ceiling. "You hear me, Jacob? I won't pick!"

"I think it would be best for us girls to stay behind and let the manly men go run about another dark and mysterious island." Hermione decided.

Nasrin quirked a brow at this, Ariel snorting out a laugh.

"I'll go and make sure they make it back alive, then."

Neville raised a hand, hopeful.

"Can I count as one of-?"

A flash of light found the four Second Year Gryffindors and Hagrid shivering on the shore of an island, and he deflated.

"The girls…Wonderful."

"Buck up, Neville." Ron advised, grinning. "Maybe we'll encounter a really cool Pokemon and we'll catch it!"

"Unless the Pokemon is known as ComfyBed and his Ability is GoodNightsRest, I'm not interested."

"Dobby, is it possible for you to get us warmer clothes?" Nasrin wondered, cuddling Melody as the baby sniffled at suddenly being cold.

With a snap of the fingers, everyone was dressed in full winter gear, Robin huddling down in her warm scarf with a chirp while Melody pushed up the edge of a knit cap, giggling.

"Thanks." Harry voiced, smiling. "I'll call when we need to get back to Hogwarts."

 _ **Yes, Great Harry Potter, sir!**_

"Come on then, let's move!" Hagrid decided once the Kadabra disappeared. "Aragog should be around here somewhere!"

"Next time, when we need to go find a Pokemon that can help us, could it be one that lives in a nice little sea cottage?" Neville suggested as they headed into the trees, Eevee and Pongo sniffing about for possible trails while Togetic and Meeko floated overhead.

"I'll put it under advisement." Nasrin teased, Ariel glancing around with furrowed brows as Snow and Ludwig made sure Mulan stayed firmly on the path, tiny paw curled in her pantleg.

"So, Hagrid, what's this place called?" Harry wondered as Togetic landed on his free shoulder, hand reaching up to smooth Meeko's fur.

"Oh, this place be called Spider Island. I thought it appropriate, considering Aragog-"

"Spider?" Ron stammered out, paling rapidly.

"Ron?" Neville worried.

"S-S-Spider?"

"He's terrified." Nasrin realized, the feeling itching at her skin with cold pinpricks as Hagrid reached down to pat Ron on the back.

"Now, now, no need to worry. Aragog is nice, and he won't hurt you none."

"Hagrid." Harry called, gaze fixed up at the trees, Robin and Togetic unnaturally still on his shoulders. "What type of Pokemon is Aragog, exactly?"

"A Galvantula, of course!" The gatekeeper answered while Nasrin followed his line of sight and tensed, mist rising of Snow's fur and turning to steam against Ludwig's flame. "Raised him up from a little Joltik, I did!"

"And Aragog's playful?" She asked, pulling aside the loose fabric of her tie-dye top to materialize a shield.

"Course."

"Okay, great." Harry replied. "How about his friends?"

Hagrid, Neville and Ron finally tipped their heads back to see four Galvantula crouched in the branches, static electricity making the hairs on their arms rise.

"RUN!" Neville screamed, grabbing onto a fear-frozen Ron before the EleSpider Pokemon pounced.

"Icy Voice!"

The sonic attack shattered the icy projectiles into needles, forcing the Bug-types to arrest their charge as Hagrid rushed in to reason with them, wrestling with the largest.

"Razor Tomb!"

With a cry, Robin took flight and threw out a slew of leaves as Pongo twisted around to throw heavy boulders that were just barely dodged, growling in frustration.

"Ludwig, burn the webs, but be careful." Harry warned as Eevee used Quick Attack to knock a Galvantula sideways before Ron could be bundled up in webbing. "Send out Cubchoo!"

But the Weasley was frozen in his terror, trembling far too much to even close his fingers and letting out a high-pitched whine.

"Neville!" Harry shouted, Mulan whipping around to Bullet Punch a Galvantula straight in the face for sneaking up on Nasrin.

"Can't!" The Longbottom answered, ducking back so Snow's Icy Wind could drive another Galvantula back. "Bugs are strong against Grass-types! My Pokemon will be sitting ducks!"

"I'll take care of them!" Nasrin told him, throwing her shield to knock the third off it's feet. "Help Hagrid!"

With a nod, Harry ran off to confront the massive Galvantula with Eevee while she took over commanding their joint Pokemon, Togetic swooping past to throw Meeko in a Volt Tackle that sent a Galvantula stumbling.

A sharp cry from Ariel, and she spotted one ready to drop on them from above, heart hammering.

"Flamethrower!"

Ludwig and Togetic blasted streams of fire at the threat, scorching its rough hair, and the others reacted poorly.

Nasrin pulled up a shield to block an errant Electroweb as the surrounding trees were wrapped in a deadly electric fence, boxing the Gryffindors and Hagrid in with nowhere else to go.

"Harry…" Neville voiced, backing up behind her as the Galvantula advanced despite the growling, bristling defense. "Call for Dobby."

"No." Harry denied, forcing down his fear. "We need information, and Aragog is the only one that can help us."

"Just give him a minute to calm down." Hagrid advised. "I'm sure they'll stop playing at any moment…"

"Yes, right after they drain us of our bodily fluids and leave us electrocuted husks!" Neville retorted, Ron's whine rising into an audible whimper.

Straightening his shoulders, Harry glanced to Nasrin, jaw clenched.

 _We did it once_.

Locking eyes with the massive Galvantula, she took his hand and steadied.

"Listen."

Aragog continued to advance, gaze never wavering.

"Listen to us."

"Harry…" Hagrid tried, finally realizing how bad the situation was.

" **LISTEN.** "

" **There's no need to shout.** "

The twelve-year-old Gryffindors sighed as the world faded away, leaving just their Pokemon and the Galvantula frozen in time.

" **They wouldn't need to shout if you muddle-brained morons would stop acting like Mankey on a sugar rush!** " Ludwig scolded, voice only a few degrees away from sounding exactly like Professor Snape on a tirade.

" **Now, Ludwig, insulting them isn't going to help our situation.** " Snow soothed, soft and polite.

" **It's nice to see one of you has manners.** " Aragog noted, earning a huff from Togetic and Meeko.

" **Of course we do!** " The Happiness Pokemon shot back, voice noticeably younger than Snow's.

" **You're the meanies without manners!** " Meeko agreed, sharp as static.

" **Do you know who we are? I'm the Dark Queen of All-** "

" **And I'm the King of Thunder-** "

" **And you will not threaten Harry, the Provider of Hugs!** "

" **Or Nasrin, the Singer of Lullabies!** "

" **Of course.** " Aragog replied simply. " **Though I don't know if we can trust you. Especially the little humans.** "

" **Yeah!** " Another Galvantula agreed, hair burned. " **Just like a human to fight dirty, then begin crying when they're going to lose.** "

" **We didn't mean to fight dirty.** " Harry replied.

" **But we're going to defend our friends.** " Nasrin finished firmly.

" **Protect them?** " A third Galvantula spoke up. " **From what?** "

" **From being eaten!** " Eevee barked back, sounding very much like a younger Harry.

" **Like we'd let you do that!** " Pongo agreed, voice roughened by a constant growl.

The fourth Galvantula looked over at his fellows, almost seeming to frown.

" **Who was gonna eat them?** "

" **Not me. Bit too stringy for my tastes.** "

" **Smell a bit off, too. Have to cover them with a bunch of seasoning to cover the stench.** "

Aragog coughed, regaining his group's attention.

" **I think the humans were assuming that we would be eating them. Why you believed such silliness…** "

" **Why?** " Robin shrieked, voice smoky. " **You were attacking us!** "

" **You act as if you've never been attacked before.** "

Ariel hummed, throttling back the other Pokemon and their upset, thoughtful.

" **These are Pokemon that only interact with Hagrid, right? Then it makes sense that they would not understand the usual way to greet new humans.** "

Nasrin nodded, Mulan's eyes darting between the large Pokemon before them warily.

" **No offense to Hagrid, but he's a little…** _ **rougher**_ **than most trainers.** "

" **Yeah.** " Harry agreed, deadpan. " **Most trainers prefer** _ **not**_ **physically taking on the Pokemon they meet.** "

" **Only meanies hurt mommy and daddy!** " Melody accused, voice upset and impossibly bubblegum-cute. " **No one hurts mommy and daddy!** "

Mulan's low growl punctuated that sentiment for everyone else, though Harry and Nasrin did a double-take at the new monikers.

" **Our apologies, then.** " Aragog replied calmly. " **What is it that has brought you to our home?** "

" **We've been sent by the Unown.** "

Aragog went quiet for a moment, cautious.

" **If the Unown are involved, that means the Beast…** "

" **Has attacked the school.** " Harry finished.

" **The Unown said you battled the Beast. They said you could help.** " Nasrin elaborated.

Aragog's many blue eyes blinked, and she felt the great unease from this massive Pokemon, as if he was wringing hands and glancing away.

" **Physically, I can do nothing. I battled the Beast when I was young and small, and it was my little size that saved me. The Beast could not find me, and I was able to hide upon his tail and bedevil him until he was drawn away. Had I been larger, I fear that myself and Hagrid would have fallen to his gaze.** "

" **Hagrid was involved?** " Harry realized.

" **He's never mentioned it.** "

" **He doesn't know. He was distracted by a swarm of Beedrill that he was attempting to catch, leaving me to face the Beast alone.** "

" **That sounds about right.** " Nasrin admitted, Snow huffing in amusement.

" **Okay, you can't fight him.** " The Potter reasoned. " **Can you at least tell us about him?** "

" **Never before have I seen a Pokemon like that, and never again has my path crossed with one, something I'm eternally grateful for.** " Aragog began, having thought of his experience much over the past years. " **The Beast is huge, standing twice the height of Hagrid, and even then, there was much of his tail that lay upon the ground. He was similar in ways to the Arbok that adorn the flags of the House of Slytherin, but you could never mistake him for one. His scales are the color of the forest at night, and his head is framed by great plumage, though I cannot rightly say that he has feathers. I never once saw the Beast open his mouth, but even if he did, it wouldn't be his fangs that were a danger to you.** "

" **His eyes.** " Mulan whispered, voice strangely deep and triggering a vague dream-memory in Nasrin's mind.

" **Yes. It's the eyes that tell the tale. They are strange eyes, quite alien to me, and they put me on-edge even before he used his abilities. When the Beast wishes to, he can fire a beam of light that makes any living creature become like the stone and ground that he so loves. I was lucky, for my small size allowed me to hide amongst his scales and thus keep him from using that horrid attack.** "

" **But you** _ **did**_ **win.** " Eevee voiced, Pongo chuffing along.

" **Nah, little one, I did not. I survived, yes, but I didn't win. I don't believe that Riddle meant for the Beast to find Hagrid and I, for when he came upon us, he called back the Beast and set him once more into the Chamber-** "

" **Riddle?** " The humans echoed. " **Tom Riddle?** "

" **Yes.** " Aragog confirmed, disgusted. " **I knew there was something off about that boy. Others were delighted by him, and entranced by his charms, but I could sense a greed there, a greed that was his undoing. Still, I must give him some due. Riddle didn't command the Beast to attack Hagrid, but instead called it off.** "

" **There's nothing more you can tell us?** " Ariel prodded gently.

" **Only that if the Beast is attacking the school that you must be cautious. Only he can undo the effects of his attack. Should you lose him, then you will lose all hope.** "

" **Thank you, Aragog.** " Harry voiced, grateful.

" **You've been a great help.** " Nasrin agreed.

" **I wish you well on the task before you, Harry Potter, Nasrin Quartz Universe.** "

The world came back into sharp focus, and she steadied him as the Galvantula calmly went about tearing down their trap, much to Hagrid's relief and delight.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Neville whispered, concerned about their momentary daze, and both nodded.

"Yes, and we found out a lot about the Beast."

"I think Hermione might-"

Harry's Pokedex buzzed, and he pulled it out with a sense of urgency that bled into his skin from Nasrin.

" _HARRY!_ " Hermione screamed through the speakers, nearly startling Robin and Togetic into fresh flight.

"Hermione, what-?"

" _You have to get back here right now!_ " She demanded, clearly nearing hysterics.

"Hermione, what is it?" The half-Gem replied with forced calm, heart pounding.

Her answer hit them all.

" _Ginny's been petrified, and Luna's missing._ "

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, grabbing the Pokedex. "Ginny, my-my Ginny? My sister?"

"What happened to Luna?" Neville demanded.

" _I don't know!_ " Hermione admitted, in tears. " _Ginny just looked out a window as we were heading back to the dorm and let out this horrible scream, then…then…Luna shouted that she had to stop it and leapt out the window! I tried to stop her, Neville, I tried…_ "

"Cor…" Hagrid breathed. "Look!"

All of their eyes turned skyward to find a group of sad-eyed Unown slowly swirling into a message like a death knell.

HER BONES WILL LIE IN OUR CHAMBER FOR ALL TIME.

"No."

Torn with guilt and anger at being unable to protect their family and friends, Neville and Ron turned to meet the fierce steel of their eyes.

"No." Nasrin repeated calmly, Eevee and Pongo snarling in counterpoint.

"No." Harry agreed, fists clenched tight. "We refuse. We refuse to let that happen! DOBBY!"

The Kadabra appeared, staying silent in the face of their rage.

"You're going to take us back to Hogwarts. We're going to make sure Hermione and Ginny are okay."

"And then you-" Harry almost growled, jabbing a finger at the Unown. "-Are going to show us how to enter your Chamber!"

"And give a warning to whoever is controlling the Beast." Nasrin decided, Mulan baring her fangs.

"Tell them this was the last straw! Tell them the true Heir of Slytherin is coming for them!"

Hagrid could only blink, dumbstruck.

"Wait, what?"


	24. Chapter 24

There was a point where anger turns to frigid stillness, where a raging inferno ices over into sharp steel, all the better to wield against your enemies.

Staring down at Ginny's petrified body, Ron and Hermione crying and clutching her close, Nasrin felt that steel hone into a blade, free of doubt and hesitation, to cut down the thief that had come to this place and hurt her family.

Hagrid had already rushed off to get help as Neville paced, but there was no time to waste waiting for a professor who would end up doing nothing, leaving Luna to die and Ginny stuck in this frozen state.

"Ron, stay with Ginny." Harry ordered, the stern set of his mouth matching her resolve.

"Hell no!" The Weasley argued, rubbing away tears. "I'm going-"

"Ron." Nasrin cut in, gentle but no less firm. "She needs you right now."

Ron could only look down at his sister with growing guilt, remembering how he had protested her inclusion to their group and shoved her away, only now realizing how much she meant to him.

"Harry, you-you can't face the Beast…" He protested. "It'll-It'll…"

Grabbing Emolga's Ball, the Potter pressed it into Ron's hand.

"I told you we'd trade one day. This is my promise that I'm going to come back. You aren't getting Emolga that easily."

Harry managed a flash of teasing.

"Don't get any ideas, though."

Fumbling a moment, Ron retrieved a Ball from his own belt and offered it.

"Take Cubchoo with you. He might be some help."

Eevee and Pongo grunted, matching Harry's unease.

"If I can't help you, at least Cubchoo can."

"I'll bring him right back." He promised, pocketing the Ball as Nasrin recalled their rabble into the safety of their Balls.

"Neither of you need to come if you don't want." She assured Hermione and Neville, Ariel nodding.

"This is between me and the Beast." Harry agreed.

"Like I keep telling you, I'm sticking around to keep you out of trouble." Hermione answered with a shake of her head.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms have always stood together." Neville vowed, as fierce and determined as he had been during the Honor Battle. "I don't know what all this Heir of Slytherin thing you have going on means, but I wouldn't care if you were the Heir of Billy the Poliwhirl-Licker. To hell and back, Harry."

"To hell and back." He echoed back, before turning to Ron. "Tell the professors where we've gone. I'm counting on them rescuing us if we get in over our heads."

Ariel straightened on her shoulder, releasing a sharp cry, and the Unown blinked into existence, swirling around the students before pulling away.

The group took off after them in a dead run, twisting through hallways and out the doors and around the lawn…

"Where it all started." Hermione realized as they came upon the courtyard where Missus Norris had been found so many months before. "Of course it would be out here. All the attacks have happened outdoors."

"What about Ginny?" Neville asked as Ariel sniffed the air, brow furrowing.

"She was looking outside. I wonder if the Beast meant to get her, or if it was just bad luck."

"However it happened, we still need to get through this wall." Nasrin pointed out, eyeing the heavy stones. "Our last option is me breaking it open, but it might be load-bearing."

"We should check for a latch or something." Harry reasoned. "Maybe a loose brick that can be pushed in."

The Gryffindors spread out along the wall, checking each stone and crack with careful fingers, and minutes oozed by with no results.

"Nothing." Neville muttered in disappointment.

"There must be a way in." Harry insisted. "We must be missing something!"

"You are."

The quartet whirled around at this new voice, Ariel almost snarling, and the man raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"The Chamber can only be opened by speaking the key phrase. We come to honor Salazar!"

Nasrin turned her head to watch the stone retract, splitting apart on hidden seams to reveal a massive tunnel, the steps worn smooth with time and the air stale.

"How did you know that, Lockhart?" Harry demanded, reaching for a Poke Ball-

Hermione grabbed his wrist then, and Nasrin whipped around in surprise as Harry was forced to release his grip, the bushy-haired girl grabbing the two others on his belt before retreating.

"Hermione!"

"Harry James Potter!" She scolded, hands on hips. "How dare you attack a professor!"

"How dare you take my Poke Balls without asking?" He snapped back, Ariel almost shrieking at the danger this presented as Hermione handed them over to Lockhart.

"You were going to attack Professor Lockhart-"

"You told him about this?" Nasrin cut in softly, the betrayal shaking her core.

"To help us out. He's gone after Legendary Pokemon before, and is the most qualified to help us capture the Beast! I don't know why you insist on holding onto your misguided hatred for him, but I won't stand by and let your rage compromise our only hope!"

"Well said, Miss Granger, well said."

The bushy-haired girl actually stumbled back at the anger in Harry's face, gaze turning only to find sad, disbelieving eyes staring back, absolutely heartbroken.

While their other friends had grown tired of Hermione's blind devotion to authority figures, especially Lockhart, Nasrin had always believed that she would stand by them in times of need.

And now…

"When did you find out the password?"

"What was that?" Lockhart asked, tearing his eyes away from a glowering Harry to Neville.

"The password. You knew how to open the entrance. That's really impressive. We'd have spent hours here trying to figure out a way through!"

Lockhart grinned, clearly pleased for even the smallest compliment.

"Oh, it was nothing too hard. After the first on Miss Edgecombe, I did some research in the library and found a reference to Helga Hufflepuff disappearing in this very courtyard after uttering those words. I tried them myself, and was quite pleased to find the entrance."

"You-You've been in the Chamber?" Hermione asked, turning to him in surprise.

"Of course! Took a great many pictures, too. Luckily, the Beast was away every time I ventured in, but from what I was able to gather, I'll be able to make a logical guess about what it is. Really quite obvious, when you think about the old legends."

"You _monster_." Nasrin snarled, outrage breaking through as Ariel snapped her tail with a cry.

"You've known for months where the Chamber was, and never told anyone?" Harry accused.

"Of course! Needed to wait for the right moment to make the grand reveal!"

Hermione went pale in horror, backing away from her idol.

"No, no, that can't be…"

A snap of the fingers, and Nasrin grimaced at a sharp sting in her neck, reaching up instinctively to steady Ariel as the Brionne went numb and limp.

"What…What did you…?"

Hermione slurred as the poison took effect, a fate that Harry and Neville were struggling to fight.

"I really didn't want to do that. I hate hurting my fans. The only consolation is that you won't be remembering any of this."

A male Nidoran trotted out of the shadows, fading and morphing into…

"A Ditto." The half-Gem realized, the pieces slotting into place.

No wonder the pictures of his 'discoveries' were considered authentic, he had his Ditto transform into the Legendary he wanted and took pictures, even the little Zekrom having been this Transform Pokemon in disguise.

Feigning illness, Nasrin turned her head just so, the edge of her mouth brushing against Ariel's cheek as Lockhart continued talking.

"I'd say we have a few minutes before I have to erase everything. Ditto can perform that Poison Barb attack, but his paralysis poison is rather weak. Still working on that. I must say, Miss Granger, I'm disappointed. I was hoping this time, you'd finally see my side of things."

"This…time?" Hermione forced out, teary-eyed.

Lockhart nodded, ignoring their growing horror as he began to lay out bricks of C4 around the Chamber's entrance.

"Of course! You honestly believe this is the first time you figured out the truth? You've been quite helpful as of late, Miss Granger. At first, I sent you on a few odd tasks, along with a few other students. Nothing sullied. Please. Give me some credit. No, I had you run and do my mail, sign some autographs for me…By Halloween, I got a bit bolder and had you and a few Ravenclaws grading tests for me. I always made sure to wipe out your memories when you realized just what I was doing, of course. Wouldn't do for old White Beard to realize that I was collecting a paycheck while doing no work."

Harry's eyes flickered, spotting the hard twitch of Ariel's tail against Nasrin's back, as Lockhart began wiring the explosives.

"The Battle Club was my attempt to find students that could help me out. Then the Edgecombe girl got petrified, and I saw an opportunity. The Beast of Slytherin and the Chamber of the Unown! No need for a punny title with that one. Gilderoy Lockhart and the Chamber of the Unown!"

Lockhart paused, humming.

"No, not quite good enough. Perhaps Chamber of Secrets, that has a better ring to it. That's when I began to ask you to stay after class, my dear. You were oh so eager to help your hero."

The man reached over to pinch Hermione's cheek.

"While I do play the role of the foppish professor who can barely manage his class quite well, I'm not going to claim I'm some brilliant mastermind. Even I have my limits, and finding the Chamber proved too much for me. But not for you. It took you only a few days to find out where the entrance was. Of course, I couldn't let you remember, as that would ruin everything. Don't get me wrong, I think it would have made for a wonderful plot! Gilderoy Lockhart and his assistant, the brilliant Hermione Granger, working together to discover the Chamber of Secrets! The public gobbles up the adopted father figure trope."

Lockhart shook his head, backing away from the primed doorway.

"But sadly, you had, and still do have, your slavish devotion to right and wrong."

"Yeah, that's our Hermione." Harry drawled. "She's really-Cubchoo!"

The Poke Ball went flying, cracking open to reveal-

"Karp! Karp!"

Neville sighed.

"We're boned."

"Well, that's different." Lockhart noted, tossing out his own Poke Ball to release a Hypno. "But that-"

"Icy Wind!"

Ariel's fury added such power that both Pokemon went tumbling right into a furious Flora's Vine Whip, and Nasrin quickly turned to press a kiss against Harry's cheek, nullifying the poison instantly.

"Ariel, keep them busy!"

With a war-cry, the Brionne shot forward in an Aqua Jet to slam Hypno into a nearby wall, already administering a blistering Double Slap as Neville and Hermione were healed.

Recalling Magikarp, Harry glanced over as Ralts was released.

"I was wondering where she went."

"Harry, I'm sorry-"

"Now's not a good time!" Nasrin shouted, materializing a shield to block Hypno's Psychic blasts. "Maybe later!"

Ditto, transformed into a Registeel, reached to grab Harry-

And made a nice indent in the wall when Ariel's Moonblast struck, clearly unused to such an unwieldy form.

Lockhart, for one, was clearly panicking when Nasrin lifted the gargantuan Pokemon and slammed it into the ground with force, Ditto returning to his original form in unconsciousness.

But Neville had been backed against the Chamber door dodging Hypno's attacks when the Psychic-type zeroed in, firing one last bolt-

Then Ralts was there, Moon Mirror in hand, and the beam bounced off to strike Lockhart full in the face.

The man stumbled, swatting his hands as if brushing away flies, before blinking in utter confusion.

"What…What's going on?" He wondered, looking down at the trigger in one hand. "What does this-?"

"NO!" Nasrin screamed, leaping to shield Neville and Harry-

Like the Ice Caverns only a year before, the fall was dark and terrifying and dizzying, everything shaking violently as the explosion blocked out all their light.

Bubble bursting once they landed on solid ground, Nasrin winced at the blood on Neville's face and kissed the injury away, though not his unconsciousness.

Glancing over at Harry, making sure he was whole and safe, the half-Gem lifted her eyes to take in the Chamber they had sought.

That last dream seemed to unfold in vivid clarity, each detail sharp and precise in the glowing light of green crystals, revealing the three great mausoleums amid empty poles and hangings, each with a statue standing guard.

Harry stepped forward, surprised, as he realized this was the Founders' final resting place.

There was Rowena Ravenclaw, with her little glasses and a selection of books under her arm, so much like Hermione it made Nasrin's heart ache.

Then was Helga Hufflepuff, a bit thicker than the Founder of Ravenclaw but not softer, a fire in her that spoke of great strength and passion, more like Ron than Harry could name.

Godric Gryffindor was leaning forward, one leg propped on a stone slab and looking out with a determined expression that they remembered on Neville's face before the Honor Battle.

The centerpiece, however, was far grander.

A twenty-foot-tall statue of Salazar Slytherin stood tall, a noble and powerful presence that discredited his ill-earned reputation, the very image of a just and fair king rather than the tyrant so many imagined.

Something was carved in the base, lost in the dust and wear of time…

"We are not the commanders of destiny…" A small voice translated. "We are the sheppard's of future."

"Luna!" Nasrin worried, rushing over to the pale girl laid out on the ground, blood seeping between her fingers and both Pokemon out cold.

"No, tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door, but tis enough, twill serve…Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man. Oh, happy dagger…I am your sheathe."

"Luna, who did this?" Harry demanded as Nasrin's kiss closed the wound, steadying the half-Veela as blood loss took hold.

"I did."

Harry whipped around, hand dropping to his belt a moment before remembering the loss of his Pokemon as Nasrin materialized a shield, one shoulder dropping to block Luna from view.

"Please don't do that, now…We have so much to discuss." The speaker chided, stepping into the light with malice-green eyes and a smile. "This has been a fun little ride, hasn't it?"

"Chang." The half-Gem noted, jaw clenched.

"I admit it, I didn't see that coming." Luna admitted.

"Shut your mouth, you foolish little girl." The Ravenclaw snapped, wagging a bloody knife. "Children nowadays. They can't even do as they're told. Be seen and not heard. Not that difficult of a concept, really."

"You're not Cho." Harry accused.

"Very good!" The puppet praised, smirking. "Very good. I do so enjoy having my mortal enemies actually possessing some semblance of intelligence. That's why I so did enjoy toying with Lily and her Marauders…Unlike so many in this pathetic region, they could think for themselves. There's no challenge if your enemies curl up and die at your feet. Resistance is the spice that makes final victory so utterly delicious. They had courage and intelligence and resilience. I respect that in a future corpse."

The puppet leaned in closer, smile taunting.

"Say my name, Harry Potter. Say it. Say it!"

"Voldemort." Harry replied coldly, able to shove down his fear with Nasrin at his back.

"Good boy." The wraith mocked, reaching out to pat the boy's cheek and laughing when he jerked back. "Oh, you're spirited, Harry. So much more so than when we last met. Tell me, what has caused you to develop a backbone?"

"You lose some of your mystique when you're wearing a little girl's body."

"Little?" Voldemort mock-gasped, running a finger along Chang's bosom. "Well, well, well…Seems we know what little Harry Potter looks for in a woman, don't we, Rose?"

"Let Chang go." Nasrin stated instead, slowly rising from her crouch.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Oh, I'm afraid we're far beyond that. Besides, even if we weren't, she has everything to do with this." Voldemort replied lazily. "You should be thankful. If not for her greed and stupidity, it would have been your friend Hermione standing before you with me occupying her gray matter."

Eyes rolling skyward, the puppet sighed.

"But you didn't know about any of that, did you? How disappointing. I had been hoping that you'd have put it together by now. I take back what I said about you having a moderate touch of intelligence."

Voldemort began to pace, hands clasped behind her back, and Nasrin almost wished this was like Quirrell instead, a glowing deformity and not a ghost wearing their classmate's body like a cloak.

Their eyes flickered, catching each other, and her fingers twitched.

"It all began with dear Lucius. Oh, I'll be having a talk with that man. He thinks himself so clever, but the truth is that he's too dense to see his shortcomings. I admire his need for vengeance. Such drive is something I look for in a lieutenant. But to use what was entrusted to him, what he swore to protect…Well, that's unforgiveable."

Almost as one, their gazes dropped to a deceptively-innocent little book lying on the stone floor, pages a pale cream against the black leather cover.

"Yes, the diary. Such a simple-looking thing, but from simple things can grow greatness. We both know that well, don't we Harry?"

The puppet scooped up said diary and lazily flipped through the pages.

"Lucius didn't know what power lay in these pages. He never imagined that it would serve as a tether for me, a way to latch my spirit onto this girl's form. Compared to this, my possession of st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell was the work of a street magician. This is a miracle, but Lucius, oh, he only knew it had dark power, and sought to destroy your friend with it."

"How?" Harry prodded, playing along.

"How did he plan to use that to hurt Hermione?"

"He slipped it into her bag." Voldemort answered, path meandering towards Luna and Neville-

Nasrin slid to block his way, shield raised and body tensed for action even as she pulled Harry back.

"Oh, such devotion!" The wraith laughed. "If only I could redirect that towards me. You'd make such a wonderful lieutenant, Harry. And you've already proven your skills in war, haven't you Rose?"

"Drop dead." They snarled together.

"He's already dead." Luna pointed out, curled protectively over an unconscious Neville.

"Yes and no, my dear, yes and no. That's the point of all this. That little diary makes it fall more closely to 'no'."

The puppet shrugged, throwing aside the diary.

"But you don't care about that at all, do you? No, you're more interested in how we got to this point, aren't you?"

"Yes." Nasrin answered, exploiting this new showmanship Voldemort was displaying, as if he had taken lessons from Lockhart.

"Lucius always likes to scheme. It's a trait I enjoyed in him, and why I raised him within my ranks despite his lack of bloodlust. But he does have a fatal flaw, the same one his precious little Draco has in spades. You've seen it, too, haven't you Harry? The man and the boy, when focused on a goal, get impatient. Lucius lets his cards show, the mask slip, and chooses a path he hasn't fully thought through."

Voldemort shook his head with a sigh, almost amused.

"Such as bullying a close friend of Rose Quartz without solid reason. He left my diary in your Hermione's bag, but never ensured that it would get into her hands. Sloppy work. I hate sloppy work."

Voldemort sneered for a moment at that before his condescending smile returned.

"Little Luna here sensed that something was off, and took the bag herself, letting Hermione think it had become lost. Such a sneaky little girl."

"I do try." Luna agreed. "I'm Prowl to Harry's Optimus and Nazz's Ironhide."

The puppet frowned, glancing at the Second years.

"Do you understand a word she just said?"

"Stop talking, tighten your shock absorbers and get in. We're gonna make a new river." Nasrin replied cheekily, and Harry snorted.

"I've learned to just smile and nod." He explained, falling back towards Neville. "Luna took the diary, and then Cho took Luna's stuff."

"And the diary fell to her." Voldemort finished with a flourish, ignoring the blatant annoyance. "She flipped through the pages and put pen to paper, and here we are. When Luna asked for her books back, Cho complied, but kept the diary. There was no way she could be parted from it, not with my claws latched onto her gray matter. I've enjoyed feasting on her soul, Rose, I want you to know that. So much anger and bitterness in her…Oh, it was like a five course meal."

Nasrin's jaw clenched tight, all amusement gone.

"Did you have fava beans?" Luna spat in disgust, reaching for Neville's belt, and Mienfoo burst from her Ball, leaping to intercept-

The Fighting-type was wrapped in Psychic energy midair, squeaking in surprise before being slammed up into the vaulted ceiling and back into the floor, out cold.

"I should have known." Voldemort admitted, watching as Pongo and Snow stepped out of the shadows with matching snarls, Robin sweeping by to circle over Harry's head as Meeko skidded in front of them, cheek-sacs sparking. "You always had a habit of releasing Pokemon everywhere you went."

"You have us down here, so stop playing around." The half-Gem ordered, knuckles going white.

"If you're going to finish us, finish us." Harry agreed, a touch disoriented without Eevee and Ludwig and Togetic standing with their friends.

"Oh, I will." Voldemort promised. "But not quite so fast. You see, I still have a score to settle with your precious bloodline, Guardian."

"That's right, thief." The Potter replied. "You took what belonged to me."

"I did no such thing." The puppet snarled back. "If anyone is a thief, it's you, Potter! You took what was mine!"

"You're the one that stole the Beast of Slytherin." Nasrin reminded him, Snow's fur misting angrily.

"You can't steal what already belongs to you." Voldemort proclaimed, pointing angrily at Harry. "The Beast is my birthright, not yours."

"The Unown showed us the list of names. I don't remember yours on it."

"Mine should have been." The wraith sneered, glaring up at the shivering Unown above. "They judged me unworthy after I first claimed the Beast, and banished me from their Chamber. It's only now, in this form, that I've had the strength to fight back. Still, instead of accepting me as the Heir of Slytherin, they came to you…cousin."

"I'm not your cousin." Harry countered fiercely.

"Oh, but you are." Voldemort laughed. "Haven't you ever wondered why I targeted your parents, Harry? Haven't you wondered why I pursued them?"

"You wanted to make an example of them. They were rising in power and popularity, becoming a threat to you and your power base."

"I see you've been listening to Dumbledore." Voldemort scoffed, pulling out a strange stone Poke Ball. "Hasn't anyone told you that he lies?"

"I thought that was the Doctor." Luna voiced.

"Who or House?" Nasrin wondered, Pongo snickering.

"There were so many people that tried to challenge me, Harry. Why focus on them?" The puppet continued, purposely ignoring them.

"Because they were clever?" Harry offered.

"But I only discovered that after I chose to make them my targets, Harry. Why did I select them in the first place over others? Young Neville's mother and father, for example. They challenged me as well, and would have filled the role of nemesis quite well. I've learned that they, too, suffered. Seems some of my subjects can do their job right."

Luna glared, clutching Neville's hand tight, as Robin hissed like a teakettle.

"More to the point, why your parents? To make them an example of my strength? Please, Harry. Their fleeing served the purpose of showing my power. I made the great James Potter, Leader of the Griflet's Hollow Gym, run like a little girl. Killing him wasn't necessary if that was my only goal. No."

Voldemort began to pace, like Professor Snape preparing for a lecture, as the pair of Love Balls on Nasrin's belt rattled in agitation.

"Time for a history lesson. The Line of Salazar, our bloodline, can be traced down to the Gaunt family. Marvolo Gaunt had three children, Morfin, Merope and Maureen. Morfin, my uncle, was a pathetic waste of space, and I so enjoyed killing him along with my grandfather. My mother, Merope, married Thomas Riddle, for whom I was once named till I decided on a much grander nom-de-plume. As for Maureen, she left Avalon, rejecting her bloodline and her family history in favor of her husband's foolish beliefs."

Voldemort leaned closer with a cruel smile.

"That man was Robert Evans. Your grandfather."

Harry scowled, but made no move to deny it, the words ringing true despite his wish they were false.

"So, you see, dear Lily and I were connected. Cousins. My pursuit of her was never one of vengeance or rage. No, I sought only to bring our family back together and have her, along with her husband and little you, Harry, stand by my side."

"That's right."

Voldemort's smile slid away as the boy continued.

"She would have stood by you as you used her to get into this Chamber. Then she would have fallen the moment you had no more use of."

"You didn't need a family." Nasrin bit out, disgusted. "You needed another Heir of Slytherin."

"True." The wraith conceded. "But now that's a moot point. The Line of Salazar lies only with you now, cousin, but my current form allowed me a loophole. I knew the entrance, and the Unown's power is unable to stop me as long as I dwell in Miss Chang's form. Which means you're quite unneeded, Harry. A spare, no longer with purpose. Nothing to stop me from killing you, is there?"

Voldemort leered, even as the chamber filled with vicious snarling and cawing.

"Do you have any final words, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. "You wrote in a diary? Guess you were already a little girl before you took over Cho."

"Enough of your wit!" The puppet snapped, throwing up the stone Ball. "Behold your doom! Behold the Beast of Slytherin!"

The ancient Ball _exploded_ open, bright as an evolution, rocking the very ground under their feet, before consolidating to reveal the Beast of Slytherin.

"Zygarde." Voldemort named with relish. "A Pokemon from a lost age. They're the guardians of the world, seeking out those that pollute and damage the land. Of course, my definition of pollution and yours will differ. Zygarde, kill them."

The great snake reared back-

"LION!"

A tunnel _roared_ into existence, a swirling, gaping maw of stars, and Harry watched, awestruck as a great Steel lion rocketed out and knocked Zygarde flat.

"Solgaleo!" Voldemort hissed in outrage, whipping to glare venomously as said Sunne Pokemon came around to stand at Nasrin's back, bright pink steel gleaming in the crystal's light.

"Did you think you were the only one with a Legendary to call on?" The half-Gem snarked. "Yours might be bigger, but mine's better."

Lion roared in agreement, shaking the walls, as Harry locked eyes with a rising Zygarde.

Nasrin felt the tug as he slipped into Speaking, holding firm, brow furrowing as it faded in and out and…

A stone Poke Ball appeared in his hand, the image of a sword carved into the top.

"Sword of Gryffindor, I choose you!"

A second explosion, almost blinding, and Lion dipped his head in respect at the fellow Steel-type that emerged.

"Cobalion."

The Iron Will Pokemon let out a fierce cry, tossing his head, and Nasrin turned to Harry with an offered hand.

"Till the end of the line."

In that moment, his heart filled to overflowing because that had been true since that first day at Galahad Station, every moment after being filled with laughter and quiet whispers and song that had supported him through every hardship that came by.

They had overcome hostile Slytherins and rampaging Golurk and exploding Electrode and possessed professors, and they could overcome this, too.

 _Together_.

Pink light filled the Chamber of the Unown, and Voldemort shrieked in rage.

Luna stared, awestruck, at the Fusion that stood before her now.

There was Nasrin's round face and Harry's stern mouth, the shape of her eyes and the emerald green color of his, long curls such a shade of pink as to almost be black, eight feet tall with Harry's hard-earned muscle and Nasrin's deceptive softness, fierce as any Amazon and solid as any knight, spiral-thorn shield in hand as the faced Voldemort head-on.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The wraith spit out.

"I'm…Harin." They answered after a moment, a blend of Harry's deepening voice with Nasrin's lighter tones in a soothing tenor. "And I'm going to kick your ass."

"ZYGARDE! PETRIFY!"

The emerald light that shot from Zygarde's eyes was met with a raised shield, Harin crouched under it's pressure as information rushed into their mind.

"Iron Head!"

Lion and Cobalion roared together as they charged, slamming the Order Pokemon into a wall with a pained hiss, concentration breaking.

"Snow, Icy Wind!"

The Vulpix aimed her attack downwards, putting her all into slicking the stone floor so Zygarde struggled to fully rise, as a spray of Rock Throws, Electro Balls, and Razor Leaves temporarily blinded the massive Legendary for a critical moment.

"Sacred Sword! Sunsteel Strike!"

The entire Chamber quaked when Zygarde landed, thrashing about so violently that his tail struck Godric's statue, enraging Cobalion into a reckless attack.

"Crunch him!" Voldemort spat, and the gargantuan snake twisted around, mouth opening to reveal fangs-

A bright pink shield smashed sidelong into Zygarde's face, giving Cobalion time to leap clear and Lion to fire off a Flash Cannon.

"Don't be so confident of your victory." Voldemort taunted. "Zygarde has had little chance to battle these many centuries, so he's rusty. But every second that ticks by only allows those muscles to loosen and his strength to grow!"

"Then we'd better end this quickly." Harin decided. "Iron Head!"

Zygarde slithered quickly sideways, forcing Lion and Cobalion to pull back lest they topple Helga Hufflepuff's statue, only to hiss as shards of ice sprayed into it's eyes and leaves left the shade of cuts in hard scales.

"Earthquake!"

"Harin!" Luna shouted as the ground rolled and cracked under their feet, and the Fusion sprinted to snatch up the half-Veela and unconscious Neville from a nearby fissure, Lion scooping up Pongo, Snow and Meeko before the attack could knock them out.

"Oh, poor little Harin." The wraith mocked, walking towards them leisurely as if the deep gouges now wrought upon the Chamber were irrelevant, the Unown swirling about in a failed attempt at intimidation. "How much easier it would have been if you had just knelt. I didn't ask for much, just for you to bend the knee and accept me as your new god. I would have been more than happy to keep you as my pet."

"Sorry, wouldn't make a good pet." The Fusion quipped back. "Be too busy laughing at the mighty Lord Voldemort and his Hello Meowth diary. Did you write down the names of all the boys you liked in there with little kissy faces doodled on the cover?"

"ZYGARDE! DRACO METEOR!"

Their mind raced together for a quick flash, trying to find-

 _Oh_.

They gaze locked with Zygarde's.

 _That'll work_.

" **You don't want to do this.** " They Spoke, drawing that blanket of darkness.

" **I must.** " Zygarde responded, breaking free and opening his mouth-

Only to be dragged back in.

" **There is nothing you can say that will make betray the master.** "

Another crack, another drag back into darkness-

" **This is just-** "

"Sacred Sword! Sunsteel Strike!"

The sudden release was enough that Cobalion and Lion struck before the Beast could follow through on his attack, bellowing in pain at the new gashes this earned.

"What have you done?" Voldemort raged, even as blood seeped from Harin's nose.

"Just having a chat with Zygarde!" They answered cheerily, trying to yank Zygarde back in so their Legendaries could land another blow. "Can't help it if he's easily distracted!"

But for all that Rose Quartz's Gem made them far hardier than a regular human, the exertion was taking it's toll.

Blood leaked from their nose, their eyes, their ears and mouth, muscles spasming with shocks of pain their brain could not fully interpret, but Harin pressed on.

"Earthquake!" Voldemort roared, stepping forward with dagger raised-

But Zygarde was confused, in pain, and the attack failed as the great snake's tail smacked uselessly on the floor, causing the wraith to stumble, stone Ball falling with a great, shattering CRACK.

"NO!"

"Sacred Sword." Harin managed to spit out, falling on one knee as Pongo raced to offer support.

With a cry, Cobalion knocked the Beast flat, and they reached shakily into a pouch on their belt, fingers curling into the Rockruff's thick ruff as they pulled out a Poke Ball.

"You think you can catch the mighty Beast of Slytherin with a _Poke Ball_?" Voldemort spit, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." They replied cheekily, voice shaking from pain even with their efforts done. "Stupid like that."

With a toss, Zygarde leaned in and allowed himself to be absorbed into the capture beam, the Ball rocking once, twice…

CLICK.

Catching the Poke Ball as it zipped back, Harin smiled, teeth bloody.

"Guess he likes stupid."

Voldemort stomped his foot, every inch the spoiled brat in that moment, as Snow, Meeko and Robin rallied around their fallen trainer, Lion and Cobalion at their backs.

"You think that means a thing? You've wasted the last of your strength trying to capture the Beast, and now I'll claim that Ball as my own the moment your precious life ebbs away!"

"Voldemort!"

The shout brought everyone's attention around to a now-conscious Neville, diary in hand.

"You stole my parents from me! You stabbed my Luna!" He roared, ripping out pages.

Voldemort froze as a small bit of stone fell free from the binding, and he noticed.

"And you hurt my best friends!" Neville accused, bringing his heel down hard on the fat bit of rock. "This is for my mother!"

Another blow.

"My father!"

With each declaration, his foot created a new crack.

"Luna! Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Harry! Nasrin!"

The boy stumbled, still woozy from his fall, and Cobalion appeared to steady him for one last strike.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!"

With a soul-searing wail, Chang's body going ramrod straight as purple-and-green energy burst out of her skin with enough force to send them all flying back into the Unown's careful grip.

A flash of red light, and Melody cried at the sight of Harin sprawled out on the ground, green eyes flickering and tearing red.

"Okay…" They forced out, reaching up to plop a hand on her soft head. "Gonna be…"

The whole Chamber seemed to dim and flex around them then, and Harin took in a shaky breath.

 _Okay, maybe not._

 _Hold on._

 _So cold…_

 _I'm here, hold on_.

Light bloomed in the green-tinged dark, and the pain melted for just a moment, green eyes focusing on the big blue eyes staring back.

 _Oh_.

"Melody…Dobby…"

And darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Nasrin awoke in the infirmary, Ariel curled tight around her neck and Melody, now a Jigglypuff, patting at her hair with soft, whispering lullabies that made her bones feel like pliant jelly.

"Harry…" She whispered, and Meeko hopped up to chitter anxiously as a curtain was pulled back to reveal a relieved Nurse Poppy.

"There you are, Miss Universe." She greeted tiredly, smiling as Pongo, Snow, Robin and Mulan pressed closer to their trainer. "The others are already awake, and Mister Potter is…taking his Zygarde around to heal those that were petrified with Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood."

Releasing a deep breath, Nasrin nodded at this, knowing Harry was not seriously hurt and their friends were alright.

"Can I join them?"

"Of course, Miss Universe. Just a moment."

Harry was just recalling Zygarde when she was wheeled up, and the boy lit up, reaching out to grasp her hand as Robin fluttered over to his shoulder and Meeko hopped onto his lap, ears twitching as Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang through the infirmary.

"Draco!"

Said Slytherin pretended to be put out by the attention, though his mother continued to fuss, as Lucius turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lucius. As you can see, everything has been set right. Your son is in perfect health, as are the rest of the children."

"Tell me, headmaster, which one of these delinquents is to blame for all of this, and what punishments await them?" The Head of Malfoy asked, looking over the group of reunited Gryffindors.

"None, knowing you." Narcissa muttered indiscreetly.

"None of them." Professor Dumbledore answered evenly. "The culprit was Miss Cho Chang, though it wasn't her fault that this happened."

"Wanting to let the girl off the hook, Albus?" Lucius mocked. "I doubt-"

"She's dead." Neville cut in coldly. "And she died a victim."

"If she died because of the Beast, then she's only a victim of her own hubris!" Narcissa retorted, tidying Draco's hair.

"So quick to pin the blame." Luna stage-whispered, leaning towards Hermione. "Did she learn nothing from the Hurricane?"

"Hurricane?" The bushy-haired girl parroted. "What hurricane?"

"You don't know? Well, this is the story of the Hurricane. The man the authority tried to blame _for a crime he never did_ -"

The half-Veela's singing cut off, blinking.

"Oh. I was hoping this was like a glee club and we'd all begin singing."

She pointed to Narcissa.

"You could be Sue Sylvester!"

Neville and Nasrin glared at the Gym Leader of Dagonet City, daring him to insult Luna, and Lucius wisely held his tongue.

"The girl is dead, then."

"Killed by Voldemort." Harry confirmed.

"His wraith took her over." Nasrin continued, Pongo smiling wolfishly at the Malfoy's half-hidden wince.

"Seems she found a diary."

"There'll be an inquiry on how that got into the school, right?"

"Indeed." Professor McGonagall agreed.

Lucius smiled, though there was nothing pleasant or warm about the expression.

"Well, then I suppose that leaves only one matter at hand. Tell me, headmaster, are the rumors true? Does Mister Potter control the Beast of Slytherin?"

"If you're referring to the Zygarde that Harry caught in the Chamber, then yes."

"And you think it wise to allow a mere twelve-year-old train such a creature?"

Nasrin's knuckles went white on the armrests, and Harry reached out to squeeze her fingers, a quick glance relaxing the half-Gem's anger into a sharp smile.

"I don't know about the wisdom of it, but it isn't for me to judge." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Harry caught his Zygarde properly, and didn't break any school rules doing so. I have no reason to demand him release it. I doubt very much parents would want to give me the right to tell their children which Pokemon they can or cannot have."

"I'm not asking you to force the boy to release it, headmaster. That would only cause problems." Lucius assured smoothly. "No. I believe that it would be wiser for this Zygarde to be held by another party until young Harry is mature enough to handle it."

"Someone like you?" Professor McGonagall challenged coldly.

"That will be for the Council of Gym Leaders to decide."

"Why not Remus?" Ron suggested from Ginny's side.

"Despite who owns him now, that Beast once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It is of cultural significance, and must be protected. The Council of Gym Leaders will have to choose a proper, experienced trainer."

"And you have enough of them in your pocket…" The male Weasley muttered.

"Yes, yes, I do believe I will have a meeting with Minister Fudge so we can arrange a full debriefing of these events and decide how to best handle this Pokemon." Lucius decided, as if unaware of Ron's words. "Perhaps, Mister Potter, you should pass Zygarde to me for now, so you aren't burdened to bring him in later. I would hate to force you to miss even an hour of lessons."

"Mister Malfoy, I don't think I should do." Harry answered, continuing before the man could argue. "I don't want a tribunal, and you're right."

He pulled out a Ball, Robin flapping her wings sharply just once.

"I'm not the right trainer to have this Pokemon."

"Harry!" The Weasleys shouted, though Nasrin's quick glance quieted them.

"Mister Malfoy, I think I would rest easier if you had this Pokemon."

"That's very wise of you!" Lucius praised, already reaching for the Ball-

But Harry pulled it back.

"But I want to make sure we come to a proper arrangement. You're the Head of the House of Malfoy, and I will be the Head of the _Ancient_ and _Noble_ House of Potter. We need to treat such an exchange with dignity."

Nasrin's smile was all fang at Lucius' forcefully blank expression, Snow snorting daintily.

"I want your oath that, after this trade, no one can force a trade of Zygarde. Not Fudge, not the Gym Leaders, no one. I don't want someone else who doesn't deserve him showing up trying to get Zygarde."

"I swear as the Head of House Malfoy and representative of the Council of Gym Leaders that after this exchange, no more discussion will be made on trading Zygarde." Lucius swore with a raised hand.

"I also want a Pokemon in return." Harry continued. "I worked hard to get Zygarde. It almost cost me my life, and I don't want to give him away for nothing."

"A fair demand." He agreed. "I have a full supply of Pokemon. My family raises Snivy, as you know."

Draco balked at the thought of his enemy having a Malfoy Family Pokemon.

"I want the Kadabra you brought to question Hermione."

"May I ask why?" The man asked, eyebrow raised.

"I thought he looked cool."

After a moment of consideration, Lucius nodded.

"Deal."

"And your cane." Luna called out. "I always wanted a cane."

"And your cane for Luna." Harry agreed, Melody's smile every inch as fierce as her trainers'. "I'm giving you a Legendary. I think the cane is only fair."

Relenting, Lucius handed over the beautifully-crafted piece, and Luna grinned, muttering something about pimping not being easy that made Robin snicker.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Harry answered, popping the p with a smile.

"Very well. Dobby!"

The Kadabra appeared in a flash, tugging nervously on his moustache as Lucius pulled out a Ball.

"Return."

Harry shrank his Ball, inserting it in the trading slot of his Pokedex, and a happy little ping finished their transaction.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. This concludes our deal. I assure you, Zygarde is in good hands."

"I know."

They watched as Narcissa's own Psychic-type teleported the Malfoys away before sharing a grin.

"Well, that went well!"

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"I want waffles!" Luna offered.

"Harry!" Ron nearly wailed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What?" Harry and Nasrin replied, blinking.

"How-You-Malfoy-" The Weasley waved his arms about like a Mankey. "You-Him-"

Instead of answering, Harry pulled out the new Poke Ball in his Pokedex.

"Dobby, I choose you!"

There was the familiar red beam, which faded to white light that twisted around before shattering to reveal an Alakazam instead of the Kadabra that had been traded.

 _ **Great Harry Potter?**_ Dobby telepathically sent out, surprised.

"An Alakazam." Professor Dumbledore noted with a bemused smile. "Only able to evolve when they absorb a great amount of energy, like the kind that comes from a transfer trade. A very powerful Psychic-type, Harry. Of course, Dobby is still quite young, so he'll need time to develop, but within a few years, I would say he'll be quite strong. A brilliant trade, if I do say so myself."

"That might be, professor." Hermione voiced, speaking up for the first time since this whole debacle ended. "But Harry still gave up Zygarde to Lucius Malfoy! He's the one that did all this, and he gets rewarded."

"Who said I traded Zygarde?" Harry wondered innocently, Ariel giggling as Meeko leaned close to greet Dobby.

"You!" Ginny sputtered. "You did!"

"I don't remember him saying that." Nasrin mused, Pongo and Snow wearing matching smiles as Harry once more released Zygarde.

"I think Mister Malfoy was right, though." The Potter admitted, patting the Beast's snout. "I can't have Zygarde here with me at school. I won't learn anything if I'm focused on trying to get him to obey. For now, I'll leave him with Remus, and when I'm older, I'll reclaim him."

"But…" Ginny stammered, confused. "But…"

Robin ruffled up her feathers proudly.

"He said he'd trade Lucius a Pokemon." Nasrin reminded them.

"I never said which one." Harry finished. "Ron, Emolga's yours."

"What?" Ron squeaked. "Harry, no. I won't let you give him up…"

"I'm not. We made a trade before I went down into the Chamber, and I'm quite happy with it. I have no desire to trade back."

The half-Gem nodded, reaching out to pat Dobby's head.

"And even if he wanted to, I'm afraid he can't."


	26. Chapter 26

The Crystal Temple's cape was in full bloom, every color of the rainbow on full display in every shape and shade Harry could imagine.

Eevee darted past with a laugh, Pongo in heated pursuit, and Nasrin laughed as they tumbled downhill in their roughhousing, yelping and giggling in turns.

Melody toddled about, singing to herself while gathering flowers in little hands, Ariel echoing the tune from where she lay sprawled across their trainer's shoulders.

Robin swooped past with a playful caw, Togetic in hot pursuit with Meeko on her back, zaps of electricity arcing out to catch the agile Rowlet's tailfeathers in a shocking game of tag.

Ludwig fussed, torn between watching Mulan and chiding the young Pokemon, while Snow just watched peacefully as Dobby led the tiny Riolu through sets of punches and kicks with constant encouragement.

The newly-evolved Alakazam was already growing into his new body, a good diet lightening his mood as much as their kindness, and Harry smiled watching him scoop up Mulan and tickle the baby into helpless laughter.

Things were different now, bonds forged tight and others splintered, but in this moment, he had hope for the future.

Brushing back her mess of curls, Nasrin tipped her head with a smile, stars dancing in those night-dark eyes as Harry's heart stuttered, mirroring her expression while twining their fingers.

 _Till the end of the line_.


End file.
